Y llegaste tú, y yo me enamoré
by silmarwen754
Summary: [COMPLETO] Precuela del ff: Es algo personal. Como comenzo el amor entre Sirius y Elisabeth? Es dificil creer que Sirius se haya enamorado de una chica tan normal como ella pero lo hizo, primero fue su amigo y despues el amor de su vida.
1. Sólo es atracción o no

**Este ff esta hecho por Elísabeth**

**Los personajes principales son los de Rowling, los demas son mios!**

Hola! he vuelto con algo nuevo, bueno, no tan nuevo, este ff es una **Precuela**, (Definición del Diccionario: consecuencia inevitable de todo libro de éxito. Consiste en situar la nueva trama en una época anterior a la que transcurre la obra de éxito, ofreciéndonos pistas sobre sucesos acontecidos en el libro original. Aunque finalmente acaba formando parte de una n-logía, su particularidad consiste en que ha sido escrita posteriormente a la novela, o novelas, originales pese a desarrollarse con anterioridad a éstas. Lo más habitual, como cabría temer, es que la calidad disminuya a medida que aumente el número de precuelas de la serie, pues cada vez resulta más difícil ser original sin faltar a la coherencia interna de la obra. La otra variante de estas continuaciones es la secuela que, a diferencia de la precuela, transcurre con posterioridad a la narración original), y advierto que sólo habra esta. Los personajes son los del ff "Es algo personal" y lo que cuento en este ff de muy pocos capitulos es como se enamoraron los adultos, es decir, los dos ultimos años de colegio de Elísabeth, Sirius, Kate, Remus, Lily y James. Como ya he dicho seran muy pocos capitulos, y todo contado muy brevemente, pero centrandome sobre todo en la pareja de Elísabeth y Sirius.

Espero que os guste.

* * *

**_Capítulo 1: Sólo es atracción... o no._**

Ese día era el último del curso en el colegio, y todos los niños estaban felices y contentos, en cada clase se había organizado una fiesta, los niños llevaban los refrescos y algo para picar, más de uno se colaba en la clase de al lado para tomar algo. Por supuesto los mayores no se metían en el área infantil, no se podía decir lo mismo de los niños, que entraban en las clases de los mayores a escondidas y ponían petardos, después salían corriendo riendo por la pequeña explosión.

Pero es una clase en espacial la que interesaba al director del colegio, que se hacia camino a trabes del concurrido pasillo.

- Niños, niños... no corráis - dijo el director.

Como era comprensible, ninguno le hizo caso. Se acercó a la clase, niños de nueve y diez años se divertían jugando con una piñata. Hizo una pequeña señal a la profesora.

- ¿Qué ocurre? -

- Dígale a la señorita McCallister que venga - dijo el hombre seriamente.

- ¿Ha pasado algo? -

- Sus padres... - dijo con tristeza.

Una niña estaba sentada sobre una mesa, junto con sus amigas, riendo. Mientras que sus amigas iban con falditas y muy emperifolladas, ella iba a su manera, tenía sólo diez recién cumplidos años, dos coletas, unos pantalones vaqueros, y una sudadera verde con gorro y bolsillos tipo canguro.

- Elísabeth... por favor... ¿podrías venir? - dijo la profesora amablemente acercándose a las niñas.

- Si, claro... -

* * *

- Te vas a enterar... en la próxima partida te ganare yo - 

- Albert... soy el mejor con las cartas... no podrás vencerme nunca -

- ¿Timas a muchos en ese internado al que vas? - preguntó Albert maliciosamente.

- Caen como moscas -

Tenían trece años, y eran amigos desde que tenían uso de razón, habían ido a la misma clase pero desde que Patrick tenía once había sido trasladado a un internado, lo que su mejor amigo no sabía era que en ese internado, Patrick, aprendía magia.

- Patrick... tu madre al teléfono - llamó una mujer desde la cocina.

- Voy... - fue hasta el teléfono y sonrió amablemente a la mujer - gracias señora Bradley - dijo cogiendo el teléfono, la mujer le sonrió tiernamente - ¿mamá¿qué pasa? -

Palideció, Patrick no podía creer lo que su madre le estaba contando.

- Patrick... - murmuró Albert entrando en la cocina y extrañado por la cara de su amigo - ¿qué ocurre? -

- Tengo... tengo que volver a casa... tengo que irme - dijo rápidamente saliendo de la casa.

- Pat... espera... -

Albert intentó correr detrás de su amigo pero no lo alcanzó.

- ¿Qué habrá pasado? - preguntó la señora Bradley.

- No lo sé -

* * *

Patrick tardó poco en llegar a su casa, estaba agitado y nervioso, seguía sin creer lo que había pasado. Entró en el salón, donde estaba su madre, llorando. 

- Pat... -

- Mamá... ¿cómo ha pasado? - preguntó acercándose a su madre y abrazándola.

- Un camión se cruzó... no tuvieron tiempo de esquivarlo... - Farah lloraba - tu padre ha ido a avisar a Daniel -

- ¿Dónde esta Eli? -

- En el jardín... -

Se separó de su madre y salió al jardín, se sentó un momento en las escaleras que bajaban al jardín, intentando tranquilizarse, respiró hondo, y terminó de bajar las escaleras, se acercó a un banco, donde estaba Elísabeth. Se sentó a su lado, y durante un rato permanecieron en silencio, las lagrimas silenciosas caían por las mejillas de la niña.

- ¿Qué puedo decir para que te sientas mejor? - preguntó Patrick tristemente.

- No lo sé - murmuró Elísabeth - pero si me abrazas a lo mejor ayuda un poco -

Así lo hizo, la abrazó tiernamente mientras ella comenzaba a llorar.

- Ya... ya mi niña ya... tranquila... yo estoy aquí contigo... - dijo Patrick para intentar calmarla.

Estuvieron así durante un rato, intentando calmarse los dos, por que al final lloraron los dos.

Dentro de la casa, Daniel McCallister acababa de aparecerse junto con Linus Lavine.

- Dan... - dijo Farah acercándose a él.

- No me lo puedo creer - dijo Daniel triste y pesadamente.

- Tranquilo... nosotros estamos aquí apoyándote en todo -

- ¿Dónde esta Eli? - preguntó con voz ronca.

- En el jardín con Patrick -

Daniel se llevó las manos a la cara, intentaba aguantarse las lagrimas, pero no pudo evitarlo por mucho tiempo, a fin de cuentas, era su padre, y su madrastra, los que acababan de morir, no era fácil contener las lagrimas en esa situación, y menos cuando la que peor iba a pasarlo era su hermana Elísabeth.

- Dan... -

En la puerta del salón que daba al jardín estaban Patrick y Elísabeth. Daniel se levantó de su sitio, sin secarse las lagrimas, ya no importaba, se acercó a su hermana, la abrazó, la cogió en brazos y la llevó hasta el sofá, donde se sentó con ella sentada en sus piernas y la acurrucaba.

- Ya... tranquila -

Elísabeth no pudo evitarlo y volvió a llorar. Patrick se sentó al lado de ellos y agachó la cabeza para que no lo vieran llorar también, no podía evitarlo, adoraba a esas dos personas, las veía como sus segundos padres y ahora ellos estaban muertos.

- ¿Qué va a pasar ahora? - preguntó Elísabeth con una débil voz.

- No conoces Londres ¿verdad? - preguntó Dan intentado sonreír, ella negó con la cabeza - ¿qué te parecería venirte a vivir conmigo allí? -

Era lo más lógico, que Daniel se hiciera cargo de su hermana, y por lo tanto se le llevara a vivir a Londres, lo más lógico y lo que debía hacer. Patrick lo miró sorprendido, aunque se lo esperaba, no suponía que fuera tan pronto. Elísabeth, ella estaba entre dos sentimientos, por una parte no quería irse de su casa, no quería ir a Londres a vivir, a ella le gustaba Viena, pero por otro lado, tenía que estar con su hermano, él mejor que nadie podría comprender su dolor, y no podía dejarlo solo, era su hermano.

- Vale... -

- Pero... - intentó decir Patrick contrariado.

- Por supuesto podréis venir a vernos cuando queráis... podrás pasar algún verano allí con nosotros Pat... - dijo Dan rápidamente.

Elísabeth sonrió tristemente por la idea, Patrick alargó su mano y la estrechó con la de la niña, sonrió y asintió.

En pocos días todo lo relacionado con la herencia fue solucionado, durante ese tiempo estuvieron viviendo en la casa Lavine, pero llegó el día de ir a Londres, más concretamente al Valle de Godric, donde tendría lugar el entierro, en el panteón de la familia McCallister. La familia Lavine al completo estuvo allí, al igual que la familia Potter y los amigos más allegados de los fallecidos, fue una ceremonia bonita, un adiós muy emotivo. Esa misma noche, los Lavine tuvieron que volver a Viena.

- Cuídate ¿vale? -

- Y tu ten cuidado -

- Eli... aunque estemos tan lejos no quiero que se te olvide... te quiero mucho... y siempre vas a ser mi niña chiquita... - dijo Patrick tiernamente.

- No te preocupes... no se me olvidara -

Se acercó, le dio un beso en la frente, sonrió tristemente y se fue con sus padres para activar el trasladador.

- Tampoco estará tan mal vivir aquí en Londres... tu naciste aquí - dijo Daniel acercándose cuando todos hubieron desaparecido.

- Ya... - murmuró ella tristemente.

- Seguro que te adaptas... además James vive aquí al lado, es buen chico y espero que os hagáis amigos... venga... vamos a terminar de ordenar tus cosas... -

Y entraron en la casa.

* * *

_Seis años después._

- Chicos... ¿podríais ir a la casa McCallister? -

- ¿Para qué? - preguntó James desconcertado.

James Potter y Sirius Black echaban una animada partida de ajedrez mágico, ambos animaban a sus fichas a luchar. Mientras, Remus Lupin estaba echado en el sofá leyendo un libro.

- Elísabeth esta allí sola... me da miedo que le pase algo... además.. Daniel tiene una misión esta noche así que de todas formas tendrá que venir a dormir aquí... id ya por ella y así puede merendar... he hecho galletas - dijo la señora Potter sonriente.

Los tres chicos a regañadientes salieron de la casa camino a la casa vecina, tuvieron que recorrer un pequeño sendero bajo los árboles, y era de agradecer que estuvieran ahí, pues hacia un sol de justicia. Hacia un mes y poco mas que habían vuelto del colegio, y pronto volverían a él, para cumplir con su sexto curso. Los tres tenían dieciséis años recién cumplidos en el caso de James. En el colegio se hacían llamar los merodeadores, y eran los chicos más populares y deseados por todas, bueno, casi todas, pero pocas eran las que se resistían a sus encantos, una de ellas era Elísabeth McCallister, y sus amigas, Lily Evans y Kate Rosenberg. Iban al mismo curso que los tres chicos, y no se llevaban ni bien ni mal, dependía de la ocasión.

Llegaron a la casa McCallister y James, que era el único que se conocía la casa como la suya propia y que tenía permiso para entrar en los cuartos, hizo una señal para que sus amigos le esperaran y después subió las escaleras hacia el cuarto de Elísabeth.

- ¿Eli?... ¿Elísabeth?... ¿estas? - dijo abriendo un poco la puerta de la habitación.

Miró dentro y tal y como supuso por la falta de respuesta, allí no había nadie. Bajó rápido las escaleras para encontrarse con los demás.

- ¿Qué? - preguntó Sirius impaciente.

- Nada... no esta en su cuarto... -

- Busquémosla... a lo mejor le ha pasado algo - dijo Remus preocupado.

Y así lo hicieron, fueron hasta el salón, la cocina, y demás habitaciones de la planta baja, nada por ningún lado, nadie.

- ¿Estará fuera? -

Salieron al jardín, un hermoso y gran jardín, a un lado un estanque con algunos patos, algunos árboles que daban sombra y todo el resto césped. Oyeron un ruido.

- Viene de allí - dijo Sirius señalando a uno de los lados del jardín.

Se acercaron cautelosamente y detrás de una verja de setos vieron una piscina, lanzándose a ella, estaba Elísabeth. Los tres se escondieron, y cautelosamente miraban por encima del seto.

- Vaya... hay que reconocer que ha crecido... y que bien le ha sentado el crecer... - dijo James.

- Eh... que tu vas detrás de la pelirroja... deja el resto para los demás... - le recordó Remus.

Elísabeth salió de la piscina y se acercó a las sillas para coger una toalla y secarse el agua que caía por su cuerpo. Los tres chicos la miraban embelesados, pues en el colegio nunca la habían visto con tan poca ropa y con tan buen cuerpo.

"_Dios... es la cosa más bonita que he visto nunca... ya puedo morirme en paz, por que ya lo he visto todo" _pensó Sirius mirándola absorto.

- Vaya... - dijo Remus alucinado.

- Eh... a ella la respetamos... que después Daniel al que mata es a mi si alguno de nosotros le hace algo - dijo James seriamente.

- Ya claro... pero si eres tu el primero que te la estas comiendo con la mirada - dijo Remus riéndose.

- ¿Yo?... yo tengo a mi pelirroja... -

- Callaros los dos - dijo Sirius muy seriamente - nos va a descubrir -

Él era el único hasta el momento que no se había pronunciado, es más, normalmente Sirius era el primero en decir cualquier piropo a una chica bonita, y había que reconocer que Elísabeth era bonita, pero él no había dicho nada, se mantenía callado, serio, y mirándola fijamente. Sus amigos lo miraron extrañados, era muy rara su actitud.

- Ya os he descubierto... - dijo Elísabeth asomándose al seto - sois muy escandalosos -

James y Remus se levantaron de golpe y nerviosos por que los hubiera pillado, Sirius lo hizo muy despacio y totalmente tranquilo.

- Estos dos... que no hay quien los calle - dijo Sirius muy serio.

- ¿Qué hacéis aquí? -

Estaba en frente de ellos, con la toalla cubriéndole el cuerpo, no le hacia ni pizca de gracia que los chicos la hubieran visto en bikini, más que nada por la fama que ellos tenían, no quería tenerlos detrás como moscas.

- Ya sabes como es mi madre... - dijo James en pocas palabras.

- Pensé que vendría ella misma a recogerme más tarde -

- Seguramente... pero es que ha hecho galletas para merendar... -

- Esta bien... me visto y nos vamos - dijo yendo hacia la casa - esperad aquí -

- ¿Y a ti que te pasa? - preguntó Remus a Sirius en cuanto estuvieron los tres solos.

- ¿A mi?... nada -

- Sirius... tu eres el primero en lanzarte a por una chica con buen cuerpo y poca ropa... y hay que reconocer que Elísabeth lo tiene... -

- No es mi tipo -

- Es verdad... Elísabeth tiene cerebro... se me olvidaba que a ti te van las tías con poca conversación - dijo Remus mordazmente.

Sirius le lanzó una mirada gélida y con mucho rencor. Estuvieron en silencio, esperando, sentados en el césped, durante un rato.

- ¿Nos vamos ya? - dijo Elísabeth llegando hasta ellos.

Pantalones cortos, camiseta un poco pegada al cuerpo, zapatillas de deporte, una mochila a los hombros y una gorra, así iba ella, que les sonreía dulcemente a los tres. A su lado apareció un elfo, que se escondió tras ella y miró con el ceño fruncido a los tres chicos. Ellos le habían dado un repaso de arriba a bajo, sobre todo a la corta ropa que llevaba.

- Si... vamos -

Y se pusieron en marcha hacia la casa Potter.

- ¿Te ayudo con la mochila? - preguntó Remus amablemente colocándose al lado de la chica.

- No hace falta... yo puedo - respondió ella con una sonrisa.

"_Ahí esta Remus desplegando su encanto para conquistarla... bah..."_ pensó Sirius con coraje. Se había puesto muy serio desde que ella estaba allí.

- ¿Qué te pasa? - preguntó James para que sólo su amigo pudiera oírlo.

- Nada - gruño Sirius.

James se encogió de hombros y decidió dejarlo para que se calmara él solito, aceleró el paso y se colocó al otro lado de Elísabeth.

- ¿Has hecho ya las tareas? -

- No... siempre las dejo para el final - dijo ella pesadamente.

- Igual que yo... bueno, no... Remus nos obligó ha hacerlas el otro día - recordó James.

- Remus es un chico aplicado... - dijo Elísabeth solemnemente.

Sirius iba detrás, escuchando todo y mirando muy seriamente y con rencor a sus amigos, "_pero si James va detrás de la pelirroja... ¿qué hace tirándole los tejos?"_.

Llegaron a la casa Potter, y la señora Potter los recibió sonrientes y con un gran plato de galletas. Merendaron tranquilos, charlando animadamente sobre diversos temas, y el principal, la escuela, hasta que apareció un elfo acompañado de un muchacho.

- Señora - dijo el elfo llamando la atención de todos.

Elísabeth se levantó rápidamente y se acercó al chico para abrazarlo.

- Pat - dijo sonriente.

- Fui a buscarte a tu casa y no estabas... los elfos me dijeron que estarías aquí -

- Un gusto volver a verte Patrick - dijo la señora Potter saludándolo cordialmente.

- El gusto es mío señora Potter... ¿cómo se encuentra? -

- Muy bien... - dijo la mujer sonriente.

Los tres merodeadores miraban la escena con el ceño fruncido, Sirius y Remus no tenían ni idea de quien era, y James simplemente pasaba del asunto.

- ¿Puedo ir con Pat al jardín? - preguntó Elísabeth.

- Por supuesto... - Elísabeth y Patrick salieron al jardín de la casa Potter para poder conversar - tengo que ir a hacer unas cosas... portaos bien... vuelvo en un rato - dijo la señora Potter a modo de advertencia a los tres chicos.

Ellos no dijeron nada pero en cuanto la madre de James abandonó la habitación se acercaron rápidos a intentar ver desde la ventana lo que Elísabeth hacia con el desconocido.

- ¿Quién es? - preguntó Sirius con una especie de gruñido.

- Patrick Lavine -

- ¿Y? - volvió a preguntar esperando más información.

- Por lo que se su familia vivía en la mansión que hay al final de la calle... se fueron a Viena a vivir... y Elísabeth le tiene mucho cariño -

- Más que cariño diría yo - matizó Remus mirando por la ventana.

Sirius gruñó al ver como Elísabeth y Patrick se abrazaban con cariño.

- ¿Celoso Sirius? -

- No digas chorradas - dijo apartándose un poco de la ventana pero sin dejar de mirar por ella.

- Lo que tu digas -

Tanto Remus como James se fueron a sentar a sofá mientras que Sirius permaneció mirando a través de la ventana.

- Si no esta celoso... ¿por qué la sigue espiando? - comentó James a Remus muy bajito.

Remus le contestó con una simple sonrisa de complicidad. Sirius seguía mirando por la ventana, pensando en sus cosas, sin hacer caso a sus amigos que seguramente murmuraban algo relacionado con él, pero en ese momento le importaba un comino lo que dijeran, sólo intentaba saber que se estaban diciendo los dos que estaban fuera.

"_Ojalá yo la hiciera sonreír así"_ pensó mirándola embelesado al ver como ella sonreía dulcemente por algo que Patrick le había dicho "_¿pero qué estoy pensando?... ¡si ella no me gusta!... Sirius deja de pensar esas cursilerías... no van contigo"_ se dijo a si mismo recriminándose.

Se apartó de repente de la ventana, escondiéndose para que no lo vieran.

- Te han pillado - dijeron Remus y James a la vez.

- Yo no estaba espiándoles... simplemente admiraba el paisaje - dijo el chico como excusa sentándose frente a sus amigos.

James y Remus sonrieron con complicidad por los recursos que tenía su amigo para inventar excusas y lo poco creíble que estaba resultando en ese momento.

* * *

Hacia bastante calor fuera de la casa, no por nada estaban en pleno verano. 

- No me esperaba que vinieras -

- Te dije que vendría a verte... me alegro de que la sorpresa te haya gustado -

- Mucho... te he echado de menos - dijo ella abrazándolo con cariño.

- Yo a ti también mi niña -

Patrick correspondió al abrazo y sonreía al verla feliz.

- Cuéntame... ¿cómo van las cosas por allí? -

- Pues bastante bien... me han aceptado en la academia de aurores de Viena... y todo muy bien -

- ¿Y con Samantha? -

- ¿Te he dicho ya que el amor es maravilloso? - contestó el chico suspirando.

Elísabeth rió por la actitud enamoradiza que había adoptado el chico sólo con nombrar a su novia.

- Veo que bien... voy a tener que ir a ponerle los puntos sobre las ies y dejarle clarito algunas cosas - dijo amenazantemente pero con una sonrisa en la cara.

- Samantha es un cielo... y yo estoy enamorado... - dijo suspirando - voy a tener que ponerme al tanto de tus novios para aclararles un par de cosas - dijo el chico amenazante.

- Sabes que no tengo novios -

- Nos espían - dijo Patrick poniéndose tenso.

- ¿Qué? - preguntó ella sin entender.

- Potter y sus amigos... no mires -

Patrick sujetó a Elísabeth para que no se diera la vuelta.

- ¿Es el castaño? -

- No, moreno -

- ¿Tiene gafas? -

- No, no es Potter -

- Black - dijo Elísabeth dándose la vuelta y mirando fijamente al chico de la ventana que se escondió en ese momento - idiota - murmuró.

- ¿Qué es para ti ese chico? - preguntó suspicazmente Patrick.

- No se a que te refieres - dijo ella esquiva.

- Ya... claro... Eli... que nos conocemos... ¿por qué nos espiaba¿es tu novio? -

- ¡No!... Black es el casanova del colegio... a él le van todas... pero no te preocupes... yo no soy de su tipo... digamos que tengo demasiadas neuronas para su gusto -

Patrick sonrió pero pese a todo, tenía la extraña sensación de que pasaba algo, además, Elísabeth no le había respondido a la pregunta de que era Sirius para ella, simplemente había dicho que era ella para él.

- Me llegó tu carta... me alegro de que hayas aprobado todos los TIMOS -

- Tengo una potra impresionante... estudio antes de los exámenes... ya sabes que no me gusta... y apruebo... no son como para tirar cohetes pero mejor que un suspenso es... -

- Debes estudiar más... no puedes dejarlo todo para el final - le regañó cariñosamente Patrick.

- No todos somos unos superdotados como tu -

- Tu eres más lista que yo... sólo que no te aplicas... si estudiaras más sacarías mejores notas de las que yo saque -

- Bueno... intentaré estudiar más este año -

- ¿Entramos dentro?... pronto va a oscurecer... y ese chico tiene que estar que se sube por las paredes de los celos - dijo Patrick sonriente.

- Bueno... pero no esta celoso... - dijo ella encaminándose a la puerta de la casa.

- Si tu lo dices -

- Lo conozco... Sirius Black no siente celos -

En eso Elísabeth si se equivocaba, Sirius si estaba celoso, y muestra de ello fue la mirada de odio que le lanzó a Patrick cuando volvieron a enterar en la casa, claro que de esa mirada nadie se percató.

- ¿Y la señora Potter? - preguntó Patrick cuando entró.

- Ha ido a arreglar unas cosas -

- ¡Pat¡tengo una idea! - dijo Elísabeth emocionada.

El chico se separó de ella unos pasos y la miró con miedo.

- Miedo me das -

- ¿Por qué? - preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

- No por nada eras el terror de los profesores en Viena -

- Travesuras infantiles - dijo ella quitándole importancia a sus andanzas como el terror del colegio.

- ¿Quién le puso el petardo en la silla de la profesora de ingles? - preguntó Patrick triunfante.

- ¿Quién me dio el petardo¿quién me enseño a usar petardos? - respondió la chica.

Patrick frunció el ceño, él le había dado el petardo aquella vez, la verdad es que era el quien le había enseñado a ser el terror de los profesores. Los tres merodeadores miraban la escena sorprendidos, Elísabeth era muy buena en clase y no daba problemas, se les hacia difícil imaginar que era una versión femenina de ellos mismos.

- Ese es un dato irrelevante -

- Ya... claro... ¿vas a escuchar mi idea? -

- A ver... ¿qué se le ha ocurrido a este pequeña mente retorcida y maquiavélica que yo mismo me he encargado de adiestrar? -

- Me alegra que reconozcas tus meritos en mis maldades... ¿qué te parecería quedarte aquí a dormir? -

- ¿Aquí? -

- En mi casa... Daniel no viene hoy... trabaja... y si él no esta tengo que venirme a la casa Potter... pero si te quedas tu conmigo pues puedo quedarme en mi casa y tu conmigo... anda... di que si - pidió ella suplicante.

Las alertas de Sirius se dispararon y sus celos, dicho sea de paso, ella, sola, toda la noche, con un chico mayor, eso tenía que evitarlo sea como sea.

- No sé... no se... -

- Anda... por favor... - dijo ella poniendo la mejor carita de pena que tenía.

Patrick miró a los tres chicos que estaban allí, no le parecía correcto irse a casa de Elísabeth y hacer ese desplante a la amable señora Potter.

- Tengo una idea mejor... ¿por qué no nos vamos los cinco de acampada? - propuso Patrick.

- ¿Los cinco¿acampar? - preguntaron los otros cuatro algo impresionados.

- Si... Eli tienes una estupenda tienda de campaña... además aquí detrás tenemos un bosque precioso donde se puede acampar... mi padre me contó de una cascada con un lago precioso en el Valle de Godric... ¿qué os parece? -

Elísabeth frunció el ceño meditando, no era mala idea, pero soportar a James, Remus y Sirius no terminaba de convencerla. Sirius sonrió contento, sería una buena forma de tener vigilados a Elísabeth y a Patrick para así calmar sus celos. James y Remus no tenían ningún problema y la idea nos les parecía del todo mal, la verdad, necesitaban aire libre.

- Por mi vale -

- Yo también me apunto -

- Y yo -

Los tres chicos habían accedido, sólo faltaba Elísabeth.

- ¿Y bien? -

- Esta bien... yo también voy... -

- Estupendo... voy a Viena, tengo que hablar con mi padre y decirle que me quedare aquí... también voy hablar con Daniel y con la señora Potter... vosotros dos - dijo a Remus y a James - recoged todo lo que necesitéis... ropa y demás cosas para los tres... tu - dijo a Sirius - acompaña a Eli a buscar la tienda de campaña a su casa... vamos - dijo metiéndoles prisa a todos y desapareciendo.

- Olry - Elísabeth llamó al elfo que apareció enseguida - ocúpate por favor de preparar comida para la acampada - sonrió al elfo amablemente - vamos - le dijo a Sirius poniéndose en camino a la salida.

* * *

El camino a casa de Elísabeth para recoger la tienda de campaña era silencioso, ni ella ni Sirius hablaban, iban el uno al lado del otro, pero ni siquiera se miraban, cada uno iba demasiado concentrado en sus pensamientos. 

Sirius, pensaba en ella, y en ese coraje que le daba cada vez que la veía al lado de algún chico, eran celos, eso le había quedado claro hace bastante rato, pero el por que de esos celos lo desconocía. "_A ver... para sentir celos... tiene que gustarte... y a mi Elísabeth no me gusta... no me gusta... y no me gusta... hay que reconocer que tiene buen cuerpo... pero dudo que pudiera utilizarla para un revolcón y ya esta... no creo que se dejara... y aun así... soy yo el primero al que esa idea el parece horrible... ¿pero que coño me esta pasando?... me niego a pensar que sea eso... no... no me gusta... seguro que estos celos son por que en mi interior siento un deseo irrefrenable de hacerla mía... pero cuando sacie ese deseo con cualquier chica... los celos se acabaran... lo que pasa es que hace tiempo que no estoy con ninguna... y claro... esta ella aquí... con esa ropita tan corta... y uno no es de piedra... solo estoy... como diría Remus... encelado... sólo eso... no me gusta... no... no me gusta"_ pensó Sirius intentando auto convencerse.

Elísabeth iba pensando cosas totalmente distintas, "_En que mierda momento se le tuvo que ocurrir a Pat que nos fuéramos todos juntos de acampada... no tengo bastante con aguantar a estos en el colegio que también aquí... vale... a veces son divertidos y me hacen reír... pero no hay ganas... y encima me hace ir con Sirius a mi casa... todo por que se le ha metido en la cabeza la estúpida idea de que Sirius siente celos... ¿celos de que?... ¡si yo no le gusto y en la vida le voy a gustar!... esto es una perdida de tiempo... que el idiota este estuviera espiándonos no significa que estuviera celoso... sólo significa que es un cotilla... sólo espero que estos tres se comporten durante la acampada y no tengamos que salir todos a hostias"_.

- Patrick y tu estáis muy unidos... - dejó caer Sirius como quien deja caer una bomba - ¿tenéis algo? - preguntó Sirius algo dudoso de la respuesta.

- No digas asquerosidades... para mi Patrick es como Daniel... mi hermano... y sería incesto por no decir algo totalmente asqueroso - contestó ella haciendo una mueca de asco.

Sirius suspiró aliviado, esa contestación le gustaba, que Patrick fuera sólo un hermano para ella le gustaba.

Llegaron a la casa y en silencio subieron hasta el cuarto de Elísabeth, que se puso a rebuscar entre la ropa para coger las cosa que se le había olvidado meter en la mochila, Sirius se quedó esperando apoyado en el marco de la puerta, mirándola fijamente, sin poder evitar sonreír, ella se dirigió hacia él.

- ¿Ya has encontrado la tienda? -

- Vamos al desván - dijo ella saliendo y yendo hacia las escaleras.

- Vale... - dijo Sirius siguiéndola.

Era un desván típico, lleno de polvo y cosas viejas, por suerte no tardaron mucho en encontrar la tienda de campaña, y en un par de minutos ya estaban de vuelta a la casa Potter con todo lo que necesitaban.

* * *

Patrick era muy rápido y persuasivo cuando quería conseguir algo y en cuestión de segundos tenía el permiso de su padre, de Daniel y de la señora Potter, y si le apurabas hasta podía conseguir que el Ministro de Magia otorgara un permiso especial a los cuatro menores para que pudieran usar la magia fuera del colegio durante ese verano. 

Allí estaban los cinco, de camino a el lago que había en medio del bosque detrás de las mansiones, menos mal que Linus le había dado un mapa con el camino a Patrick para que no se perdieran, por que ninguno de ellos se habían nunca introducido tan profundos en el bosque.

Sirius, James y Remus llevaban cada uno su mochila, Patrick llevaba la tienda de campaña y Elísabeth llevaba su mochila y la de Patrick, al lado de ella iba el pequeño elfo con una pequeña cesta de comida.

- Pat... paremos... Olry esta cansado... y nosotros perdidos - dijo Elísabeth mirando al elfo.

- No estamos perdidos... - dijo Patrick distraídamente mirando el mapa.

Elísabeth soltó las mochilas y se sentó en la raíz de un árbol, rápidamente el elfo se le acercó y ella le sentó sobre sus rodillas mientras sonreía tiernamente. Todos se sentaron, menos Patrick que seguía mirando al mapa intentando descifrar las indicaciones de su padre, James y Remus se le acercaron e intentaron también averiguar donde se encontraban.

- Creo que es por ahí - dijo Remus indicando al norte.

- Pienso igual... esta bien... por allí... - dijo señalando a donde Remus le había dicho - andando - dijo Patrick.

Todos se pusieron de pie y cargaron con las mochilas y la chica con el elfo, Sirius se acercó a ella y le quitó de las manos las dos mochilas.

- Trae -

- No hace... -

Elísabeth se quedó con la palabra en la boca, no pudo decirle nada, Sirius le sonrió dulcemente y se fue, y ella se quedó paralizada.

- Vamos Eli... - dijo Patrick unos metros por delante de ella.

Por fin, después de más de dos horas andando por ese bosque, llegaron a la cascada y al lago, y en verdad, como les habían dicho, era un lugar fascinante.

- Es... -

- Fantástico... -

- No sabía que un lugar así estaba tan cerca de mi casa -

- Será mejor que montemos la tienda aquí - dijo Patrick descargando la mochila.

Había elegido un lugar cerca del lago, firme y seguro, después de examinar la zona rápidamente. En dos segundos, y a golpe de varita, la de Patrick por supuesto, la tienda de campaña estaba montada. Los chicos entraron para dejar las cosas a dentro y se sorprendieron al ver el interior, era como una casa.

- ¿Te gusta? - preguntó Elísabeth al elfo mientras miraba maravillada la cascada.

- Es un bonito paisaje - dijo Olry.

- Vamos a dentro - dijo ella sonriente.

La tienda de campaña por dentro era similar a una casa, unas cortinas correderas separaban cada una de las siete habitaciones, una cocina y un baño, además de un amplio salón.

- Bien... que cada uno elija un cuarto... que quede claro que al de Elísabeth no se entra bajo ningún concepto - dijo Patrick seriamente.

Ya había oscurecido cuando llegaron al lago, así que se sentaron a cenar, que por cierto cocinó Patrick, cuando tuvieron todo en orden para poder ir después a dormir.

- Vaya... estoy lleno - dijo James palpándose la barriga.

- ¿Cuándo has aprendido a cocinar? - preguntó Elísabeth sorprendida.

- Mi madre... - dijo Patrick pesadamente.

- No me digas más... se a lo que te refieres - dijo ella entre risas.

- Si... bien... a recoger -

Cada uno cogió su plato y lo llevó hasta la cocina, donde Olry chascó los dedos y todo quedó limpio. Se sentaron en el sofá y los sillones a descansar antes de irse a dormir.

- ¿Contamos historias de miedo? - sugirió James.

- ¿Quién sabe una buena?... pero buena de verdad -

- En Hogwarts esta la de la casa de los gritos... - dijo Elísabeth inocentemente.

Los tres merodeadores se miraron entre ellos sabiendo perfectamente de que iba esa historia, es más, ellos sabían la verdadera historia, allí se llevaban a cabo las transformaciones de Remus.

- Una casa donde hay fantasmas violentos... eso no tiene nada de terrorífico - dijo Sirius intentando quitarle importancia.

- Pues di tu una -

- ¿En Viena no hay ninguna de mucho miedo? - preguntó Remus a Patrick.

- Hay una de un fantasma... que... -

- Me voy a la cama - dijo Elísabeth poniéndose de pie - tus historias de miedo me dan pesadillas -

- ¿Ya? -

- Cagueta - dijo Sirius.

- Los fantasmas me dan miedo - dijo la chica tranquilamente.

- Buenas noches - dijo Patrick sonriéndole dulcemente.

La chica entró en su cuarto con Olry, se puso el pijama y se acostó, a su lado, en una pequeña camita, dormía el elfo.

Los chicos se quedaron fuera contando historias de miedo hasta altas horas de la madrugada. Esa noche, los cuatro chicos, entablaron una muy buena amistad, durante esas horas hablaron de todo y se lo pasaron bien, riendo y jugando.

* * *

Era ya muy tarde y pronto amanecería, Sirius se había despertado por el ruido que un animal salvaje había hecho, y no pudo recuperar el sueño después. Salió de la tienda y se fue al lago, no había mucho que hacer a esas horas, pero la verdad es que las vistas eran espectaculares, los últimos reflejos de la luna dando en el lago, el ruido del agua de la cascada al caer, era un paisaje maravilloso. Sirius se entretuvo cogiendo piedras pequeñitas y tirándolas al lago para ver hasta donde llegaba, no pudo evitar que sus pensamientos vagaran hasta Elísabeth, "_No me gusta... no me gusta... no me gusta... no me gusta"_ se decía a si mismo intentando autoconvencerse. 

- No me gusta - dijo tajantemente.

- Normal que no te guste... si no sabes tirarlas... - dijo ella a sus espaldas refiriéndose a lo mal que Sirius estaba tirando las piedras.

Sirius al escucharla de repente no pudo evitar pegar un salto del susto, lo que menos se esperaba en ese momento era que ella apareciera ahí.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntó todavía asustado llevándose la mano al corazón para sentir sus veloces latidos.

- Asustarte... - dijo ella entre risas - no podía dormir y salí... te vi y me acerque... -

- No vuelvas hacerlo... casi me matas del susto -

- Eso es por que estabas muy concentrado en tus pensamientos... por cierto ¿en que pensabas? - preguntó Elísabeth inocentemente.

- En nada -

- Estas raro... no sé... no te comportas como siempre... normalmente eres bromista y estas todo el rato haciendo reír... pero no sé... ahora... no eres así... ¿qué te pasa¿estas bien? -

- Perfectamente - dijo él esquivando la mirada de ella - no puedo estar siempre con ganas de diversión - dijo lanzando otra piedra.

- Cualquiera diría lo contrario en Hogwarts -

- Allí tengo una fama... pero no soy así... - murmuró.

Elísabeth se acercó y se puso frente a él.

- Te prefiero así... pero echo de menos verte reír - dijo ella sonriendo dulcemente.

No pudo evitar mirarla a los ojos, no pudo evitar acercar su mano y acariciar su mejilla, ver como ella le sonreía de esa forma tan dulce, no pudo evitar acercarse y desear besar sus labios, poco a poco ir acortando la distancia, y ella seguía mirándole fijamente, una mirada extrañada de sus gestos, y cuando por fin estaba a punto de besarla, cuando por fin iba a saborear sus labios entreabiertos, sentir su aliento, la calidez que desprendía, cuando ya estaba tan cerca.

- Eli... Eli... -

Olry salió de la tienda de campaña y miraba a todos lados asustado, Sirius se apartó como si fuera un hierro ardiendo, ella seguía mirándole extrañada, sin atreverse a preguntar nada, el elfo los vio y se acercó a ellos rápidamente.

- ¿Qué? - dijo Elísabeth suavemente cuando el elfo reclamo su atención, pero sin apartar la mirada de Sirius.

- Me asuste al no verte en la cama - dijo Olry con voz preocupada.

En ese momento el contacto visual se rompió y Elísabeth se agachó para coger al elfo en brazos, le sonrió y le dio un beso en la frente.

- No podía dormir y salí a que me diera el aire... me encontré con Sirius y estábamos... charlando... - dijo al final un poco nerviosa por definir el tipo de charla que casi tenían, que en definitiva no era una charla, habían estado a punto de besarse, mejor dicho.

Miró a Sirius intentando buscar algo que le explicara por que se le había acercado de esa forma, por que casi la besa, algo, una simple explicación para ese comportamiento, y Sirius debió notar esa búsqueda de información por que apartó la cara para que no le pudiera ver.

Nervioso por lo que había estado a punto de hacer y más aun por las ganas de matar al elfo por haberlos interrumpido, no sabía a donde mirar, si la miraba a ella, le entraban ganas de besarla, si miraba al elfo, le entraban ganas de matarlo, y si miraba al paisaje, parecería un idiota, en definitiva, no sabía donde meterse para salir de esa situación.

- Me voy a la cama... a ver si recupero el sueño - dijo nerviosamente yendo hacia la tienda de campaña.

Ella se quedó allí, mirando como se iba, con el elfo en sus brazos, y su mente trabajando a mil por hora intentando encontrar una respuesta.

- ¿Pasa algo? - preguntó Olry inocentemente.

- No... nada - contestó ella poniendo rumbo a la tienda.

Cuando llegó dejó a Olry para que se acostara y ella se tumbó intentando comprender, "_Casi me besa... casi... y yo no me apartaba... y él casi me besa... el mundo se esta volviendo loco..."_, segundos después se quedo dormida sonriendo y soñando como hubiera sido si se besaban.

Sirius se tumbó en su cama para intentar conciliar el sueño, pero no hubo manera, si antes de dar su paseo y casi beso, no podía dormirse, ahora, menos, "_Dios... ¿qué me esta pasando?... casi la beso... casi... y ahora tengo más ganas de hacerlo... Dios... ¿por qué ha tenido que interrumpirnos el elfo?... esto no es normal... tengo que tener las hormonas revolucionadas para estar... sintiendo... esto... no... esto no es eso... no... esto simplemente es que no he estado con una chica en dos meses... y claro... ahí esta ella... a media noche... con la luna de fondo... y coño... uno no es de piedra... en cuanto llegue al colegio tengo que encontrar a una con la que quitarme este mono de hembra que tengo... antes de que aquí cometa una locura... por que tener algo con ella es impensable... no... imposible... no es mi tipo... no es... con ella todo tendría que ser distinto... ¿y por qué coño estoy pensando como serían las cosas con ella?... ¿por qué?... nunca va a ver un ella y yo... no puede ser... no... somos demasiado diferentes... sería un fracaso... Sirius, concéntrate en tus chicas fáciles y deja de complicarte la vida pensando en amores imposibles... ¿amores imposibles¿cuándo he considerado a esto amor?... Dios... me voy a volver loco..."_ pensó desesperado llevándose las manos a la cara.

* * *

En torno a las once los que habían dormido comenzaron a levantarse, unos con más entusiasmo que otros. 

- Buenos días - dijo James en voz muy alta saliendo de su cuarto.

- Buenos días mi niña... - dijo Patrick abrazando a Elísabeth que también salía del cuarto despedazándose - ¿qué tal has dormido? -

- Bien -

- ¿Desayunamos? - preguntó Remus con un bostezo.

Sirius también salió y se sentó en la mesa mirando a todos, "_Claro... ellos si han podido dormir... mientras yo me he debatido en una lucha hormonal y emocional por intentar explicar por que siento este amor por ella... ¡no es amor, es atracción!... ¡atracción¡sólo atracción!... nada más... atracción"_ pensó con algo de rencor mientras miraba a sus amigos.

- Si... podríamos ir después a bañarnos... -

Y así lo hicieron, tranquilamente desayunaron y en un rato cada uno se fue para su cuarto para ponerse el bañador y zambullirse en el lago. Aunque a ella no le hizo demasiada gracia que los tres merodeadores volvieran a verla con ese bikini, no tenía otro, y en bragas y sujetador no iba a bañarse, desnuda menos, así que no tuvo otra opción que soportar las miradas que los tres chicos le lanzaban, Patrick no era problema, él no la miraba como mujer.

"_Dios... me muero..."_ pensó Sirius al verla.

El agua era clara y cristalina, tibia, se podía ver totalmente el suelo, de fondo el ruido de la cascada, y en ese día de verano apetecía más que nunca zambullirse y refrescarse con el agua.

Estaban todos fuera, contemplando las vistas, los chicos echaron una carrera para ver quien era el primero en meterse, Elísabeth corrió con ellos, pero se acordó de algo y volvió a la tienda, en pocos minutos salió con algo en las manos, se llevó a la boca el objeto y comenzó a soplar.

- ¿Y eso? - preguntó James desde la orilla contrariado.

- Un flotador para Olry - dijo ella alegremente.

Los chicos repararon entonces en la presencia del pequeño elfo, escondido tras su ama, que sólo llevaba un pequeño bañador azul. Ella hinchó el flotador y cuidadosamente se lo colocó.

- Vamos Olry... vente al agua - le animó Patrick.

- Ten cuidado - dijo Elísabeth cariñosamente acompañando al elfo hasta la orilla.

Los cuatro chicos se fueron a nadar al medio del lago, donde había algo de profundida, Olry por su parte no se movió de la orilla donde hacia pie, Elísabeth no se había metido todavía en el agua, se subió a una roca que estaba algo elevada y desde ella pudo ver que en la parte donde estaban los chicos jugando era todo profundidad, todo oscuro.

- Vamos... ven al agua - dijo Patrick nadando hasta la roca donde ella estaba.

- Donde estáis es muy profundo... sabes que no me gustan las profundidades -

- Has visto demasiadas veces "_Tiburón" _- dijo el chico con burla.

- Si... pero eso no significa que no pueda salir algo de la profundidad y sumergiros hasta ahogaros - dijo ella con malicia intentando asustarles.

- Que retorcida eres - admitió Patrick - lánzate... no hay cojones - la tentó para que se lanzara desde la piedra sonriendo con malicia.

- Cojones te aseguro yo que no... ovarios muchos... - dijo Elísabeth sonriendo con coraje antes de lanzarse desde la roca.

No había demasiada profundida, pero si la suficiente como para no dejarse los sesos desparramados contra las rocas del fondo, se lanzó y nadó hasta llegar a Patrick, que en ese momento no estaba en las profundidades.

- Vamos -

- Pat... yo no pienso meterme ahí... no... ni loca... -

- Buen salto -

- Vente -

James y Remus se acercaron a ella para intentar convencerla de que nadara en lo hondo. Sirius se quedó allí, sólo, esperando a que la convencieran y ella fuera hasta él, pensando en ella, cuando una idea fugaz cruzó su mente, algo que era bastante arriesgado, pero que sin duda conseguiría captar su atención.

"_Y por mi... ¿vendrías?"_

- Chicos - gritó Sirius alarmado.

Se hundió como si lo arrastrara algo desde el fondo, todos lo vieron desaparecer, y no subir más, asustados los chicos se acercaron nadando a donde había desaparecido y se sumergieron buscándolo. Ella se quedó paralizada del miedo, no era su intención que llegara un bicho y se llevara a Sirius, asustada, así estaba ella, aterrada por su propio miedo a la profundidades y por la idea de que algo le pasara a Sirius, poco a poco fue nadando hasta donde estaba el resto buscando, "_Sirius... por Dios que esta bien... que este bien"_.

- ¿Lo habéis encontrado? - preguntó a Remus cuando salió a coger aire.

- No - dijo el chico nervioso - ni rastro -

Ella se sumergió, tenían que encontrarlo, no podía haberle pasado nada, debía estar bien.

- ¿Algo? - preguntó Patrick.

- No -

Los cuatro estaban nerviosos, se sumergían y volvían a salir para coger aire, abajo en la profundidad, sólo oscuridad, no se veía nada, y miedo, mucho miedo a que apareciera otra vez ese bicho y los llevara a ellos también.

- Elísabeth... señor Patrick - gritó Olry desde la orilla señalando algo.

Todos se giraron a mirar lo que el elfo señalaba, y en lo alto de la piedra de donde Elísabeth se había tirado estaba Sirius, sano y salvo, sonriendo, como riéndose de ellos, de su preocupación.

- Sirius... corre... por que cuando te coja te mato - gritó James nadando rápidamente hasta la orilla para ir a por su amigo y cumplir su amenaza.

Remus seguía a James en su carrera hasta la orilla para despellejar a su amigo, Sirius reaccionó rápido y corrió para que ninguno de los otros dos les alcanzara, comenzaron a reírse al no poder darse alcanze uno a otro, para ellos era un juego. Patrick ya había llegado a la orilla y los miraba seriamente como en ese momento estaban tirados en el suelo uno encima de otro haciendose cosquillas.

Elísabeth se acercó a ellos, seria, muy seria, eso no era bueno, con un par de pellizcos y clavandoles las uñas, quitó a Remus y a James de encima de Sirius, los tres chicos todavía riendo, consiguió poner a Sirius de pie frente a ella, todavía reía, y le pegó, le golpeó con todas sus fuerzas, y Sirius sólo pudo girarse para verla, palparse la mejilla y mirarla sorprendido, demasiado sorprendido, no se esperaba eso, pero en ella sólo vio odio, sus ojos sólo mostraban odio, simple y puro odio, ahí se dio cuenta de que había cometido un gran error al hacerse el ahogado.

- Lo siento - murmuró arrepentido, verdaderamente arrepentido.

Ella se fue, se metió en la tienda de campaña, y el elfo corrió entrando tras ella. Patrick se acercó y con una señal James y Remus se alejaron un poco.

- No es lo más conveniente explotar el miedo de las chicas... te puede salir el tiro por la culata -

- Sólo era una broma -

- Con el miedo no se juega - dijo muy serio - entrad y vestiros... nos vamos en quince minutos - dijo en alto para que los otros dos chicos pudieran escucharlo.

Los tres asintieron, y entraron en la tienda para recoger sus mochilas. En menos de diez minutos todos estaban fuera y Patrick, con un hechizo, hacía que la tienda se convirtiera en una mochila más. Cada uno con sus cosas se pusieron en camino de vuelta a las casas, en silencio, Patrick y Elísabeth abrían el paso, Olry iba correteando muy cerca de su ama, y los tres merodeadores iban detrás, cerrando el paso.

James y Remus lo miraban, y se miraban intentando comprender por que su amigo estaba tan serio, él normalmente no se ponía así por haber hecho una broma, normalmente se mofaba de sus bromas, se reía, pero ahora estaba, triste, serio, ausente. Sirius no levantaba la vista del suelo, estaba arrepentido de su broma, al ver el odio en los ojos de Elísabeth supo lo mucho que se arrepentía de haberla preocupado sabiendo que ella tenía miedo a la profundidad, "_Mierda... mierda... mierda... no debí hacerlo... joder... se fue todo a la mierda"_.

Llegaron a la casa Potter rápidamente, el camino de vuelta se hizo con diferencia más corto que el de partida. La señora Potter los vio desde la vantana de la cocina y salió a recibirles.

- ¿Qué tal lo habéis pasado? - preguntó sonriente.

Todos hicieron el esfuerzo de aparentar que estaban bien, que no había habido enfado, que todo iba a las mil maravillas.

- Muy bien, señora Potter... muy bien - dijo Patrick educadamente.

- Vamos... vamos a dentro - murmuró James cuando paso al lado de su madre.

Los tres chicos entraron en la casa, en la puerta se quedaron Patrick y Elísabeth.

- Pasad vosotros también y tomáis algo - dijo la mujer amablemente.

- Muchas gracias... pero debemos volver pronto... a mi me esperan en Viena... y Daniel seguro que estara preocupado - dijo Patrick declinando la oferta.

- Tened cuidado - dijo la mujer.

Y se fueron, el camino de regreso a la mansión McCallister fue también silencioso.

- Fue sólo una broma... -

- No tubo ni puta gracia - dijo ella con odio.

- Eli... es una niñería... no puedes tomarlo en serio - dijo Patrick parandose frente a ella, intentando convencerla para que se le pasara el enfado.

- Pat... me preocupe de verdad... y él se estaba riendo de esa preocupación... no sólo de la mía... de la tuya... de la de James y Remus... ha demostrado que no le importa más que el mismo... reírse de todos... pues bien... que le jodan... por que ésta que está aquí no se vuelve a preocupar por lo que le pase... por mi como si se abre el infierno y sale el demonio para llevárselo de la manita - dijo con rencor y empezando a llorar.

Salió corriendo hasta la casa, llorando, nerviosa, Patrick la miró irse, oyó como Olry desaparecía y emprendió el camino más lentamente, reflexionando sobre las tonterías que haces a los quince años.

* * *

Sirius llegó a su cuarto, se encerró y se tumbó en la cama, no quería hablar con nadie, no quería ver a nadie, simplemente estar allí, a oscuras, intentando hayar una solución para que ella no volviera a mirarle con ese odio. 

Remus y James estaban preocupados, nunca lo habían visto así, esto era serio, muy serio, y la idea de que Sirius pudiera sentir algo por Elísabeth y por eso estaba así, por la forma en que ella lo había mirado, les preocupó.

* * *

Elísabeth entró en la casa rápidamente, sólo pudo ver, mientras subía la escalera, que en el salón estaban Daniel, Farah y Linus. La mujer hizo un ademán de levantarse para ir a ver que le pasaba a su ahijada, pero la entrada de Patrick se lo impidió. 

- ¿Qué ha pasado? -

- Nada... una broma pesada... y se ha enfadado... -

- Voy ha hablar con ella - dijo Daniel saliendo del cuarto.

- ¿Qué hacéis aquí? - preguntó Patrick a sus padres.

* * *

Daniel subió al cuarto de su hermana, era el que estaba justo al lado del suyo, abrió la puerta lentamente y asomó la cabeza. 

- ¿Se puede? - preguntó con una tierna sonrisa, ella asintió - cuentame... ¿qué ha pasado? -

- ¿Por qué los chicos sois idiotas cuando tenéis quince años? - preguntó Elísabeth sentándose bien en su cama.

- Defecto genético... todos los hombres lo tenemos... después maduramos y se nos corrige... pero con quince... somos idiotas completamente... y más si hay una chica de por medio... - dijo Daniel intentando animar a su hermana.

- Lo tendre en cuenta... - dijo sonriendo, él se alegró de verla mejor - ¿por qué están mis padrinos aquí? - preguntó extrañada.

- Eli... sabes que la guerra esta aquí... y que yo quiero lo mejor para ti... que estés a salvo... sólo eso... - hizo una pausa en su explicación - ¿qué te parece pasar el resto del verano en Viena con ellos? -

- No quiero dejarte - dijo ella mirando a su hermano tristemente.

- Yo no puedo ir... tengo trabajo... y sólo quiero que estes a salvo... y allí estaras bien... además siempre te vas unas semanas con ellos en vacaciones -

- No quiero dejarte solo - volvió a repetir.

- No te preocupes... yo estaré bien... sólo será hasta que empiece el curso... iré a recogerte para llevarte directamente a la estación... -

- Si así lo has decidido - murmuró.

- Es por tu bien... no quiero que lleguen y te ataquen... los mortifagos son así de crueles... atacan lo que más quieres por que saben que eso es lo que más daño nos hace -

- Esta bien -

- Ya los elfos te han hecho las maletas... te iras hoy mismo con ellos... yo me encargare de comprarte el material escolar antes de que empiece el curso -

- Vale... - dijo ella tristemente.

- No estes triste... - dijo haciendo que ella levantara la cabeza - me parte el alma que te vayas así... -

La abrazó fuertemente, era cierto que Elísabeth pasaba parte de las vacaciones en Viena, pero siempre iba Daniel con ella, ese año, con tanto atentando de los mortifagos, los aurores habían tenido más trabajo que nunca, y Daniel no se pudo dar el lujo de unas vacaciones, ni de llevarla a Viena.

Bajaron al salón, se despidieron y los cinco, Linus, Farah, Patrick, Elísabeth y Olry, se fueron dejando a Daniel sólo y pensativo, se dejó caer en el sillón, "_Es lo mejor para ella... salir de esta guerra... que este a salvo... no soportaría pensar que los mortifagos pudieran atacar el Valle y que le hicieran algo"_. Se apareció en la casa Potter, frente a la madre de James.

- ¿Ya se ha ido? - preguntó la mujer al ver la cara de pena de Daniel.

- Es lo mejor... allí estará a salvo... -

- Lo sé... - dijo ella comprensiva.

- Mañana tengo la tarde libre... ¿qué te parece si me llevo a los chicos a comprar el material para el curso que viene? -

- Es buena idea... ¿quieres quedarte aquí a dormir?... así no estaras solo -

- Gracias - contestó él asintiendo.

En su juventud, Harold Potter, Jonathan McCallister y Linus Lavine habían sido los mejores amigos del mundo, fueron a la misma casa en Hogwarts, los tres Gryffindors de pura cepa, estuvieron presentes en sus distintas bodas y en los bautizos de sus hijos. Los Potter eran los padrinos de nacimiento de Daniel, y los cinco, puesto que Linus fue el único que no se casó pronto, educaban, mimaban y atendían a Dan cuando era niño. Él siempre los quiso mucho a todos ellos, después, cuando fue grande, llegó esa mortifera enfermedad que se llevó a su madre, fue triste y doloroso para todos. Poco después, su padre, Jonathan, alentado por un consejo que su difunta esposa le dio antes de morir, buscó un nuevo amor, al poco tiempo se casó, y nació Elísabeth. Fueron momentos duros y a la vez alegres, y siempre, las tres familias estaban unidas por la amistad de años atrás, y aunque no lo pareciera seguían manteniendo el contacto.

A Daniel le dolía demasiado que su hermana se fuera a Viena, aunque sólo fuera unas semanas, siempre le dolía y se entristecía cuando se separaba de ella, cuando era pequeña era peor, por que ella lloraba al ver a su hermano irse a Londres y ella quedarse en Viena, pero ahora la situación cambiaba, era por su seguridad, por su bien, allí no se estaba librando una guerra, allí estaría a salvo.

* * *

Era la hora de la comida y Sirius bajaba las escaleras pesadamente, había estado encerrado en su cuarto desde que, hace una hora, llegaran de la acampada, ni siquiera tenía ganas de comer, pero no podía hacerle ese desplante a la señora Potter, llegó al comedor y se sentó en su sitio, allí ya estaban Remus, James y Daniel. 

- Anima esa cara Sirius - dijeron sus amigos intentando animarle.

- ¿Alguno de vosotros me podría decir por que Elísabeth ha llegado enfadada de la acampada? - preguntó Daniel de forma casual.

Pero casual la pregunta no era, al ver el estado de animo de Sirius supuso, y no iba mal encaminado, que él había tenido algo que ver con el enfado de su hermana.

- Le he gastado una broma y se ha enfadado - dijo Sirius escuetamente.

- Eso no es bueno... Elísabeth suele ser muy rencorosa y vengativa... - comentó Daniel frunciendo el ceño - sino que se lo pregunten a su profesora de ingles en el colegio muggle... le toco tanto las narices que al final hizo que le explotara un petardo en las manos... pobre mujer... pero claro también esta el factor que la profesora era una amargada y una borde... se le daba muy bien sacar de sus casillas a la gente - dijo pensativo.

Sirius sonrió al saber la anécdota, no se imaginaba a Elísabeth de esa forma, normalmente era una buena chica que no se metía en lios, bueno, tampoco es que él se hubiera fijado tanto en ella como para saber como es, pero no tenía pinta de ser ese tipo de chicas que se meten en lios.

- A todo esto... ¿dónde esta? - preguntó James mirando a los lados buscando a la chica.

- En Viena... -

Sirius escupió el zumo que se estaba bebiendo.

- ¿En Viena? -

- Si... la he mandado a terminar de pasar las vacaciones allí con sus padrinos -

"_Mierda"_ pensó Sirius frunciendo el ceño por la información.

- ¿Y eso? - preguntó Remus curioso.

- Estamos en guerra... allí esta más segura... a salvo - murmuró Daniel.

Los señores Potter entraron en el comedor y se sentaron cada uno en su asiento.

- Chicos... ¿qué tal en el bosque? - preguntó Harold sonriente.

- Bien... - contestaron los tres chicos.

- Mañana por la tarde ira Daniel con vosotros a comprar los utiles del colegio -

- Vale... -

No hablaron mucho, ninguno tenía demasiadas ganas de decir nada, cada uno pensaba en sus cosas mientras comían en silencio, al terminar, Daniel y Harold se fueron otra vez para el ministerio a seguir trabajando.

* * *

Al día siguiente, a primera hora de la tarde, salieron del Valle para ir al callejon Diagon, las compras fueron rapidas, además de las cosas para el colegio compraron otras tantas que la señora Potter les había encargado, el resultado fue llegar a la casa Potter cargados. 

Los días fueron pasando y Sirius empezó a olvidar el estraño sentimiento que sentía cuando Elísabeth estaba cerca, sería por que ya no estaba, también olvido rápido ese remordimiento por lo que paso en el lago, por haberla preocupado sin motivo y haberla asustado de esa forma. Los tres chicos pasaban el día jugando e inventando bromas para el colegio despreocupados, con la alegría y vitalidad propia de los chicos de quince.

Sirius ya no pensaba en Elísabeth, ni ese deseo por besarla había vuelto a atormentarle, se auto convenció de que era una simple atracción y por lo rápido que la había olvidado tenía la pinta de ser sólo eso, o no. Era uno de septiembre, y los señores Potter los habían llebado a los tres a la estación de tren para coger el expreso a Hogwarts, iban caminando tranquilamente por el anden, saludando a las compañeras, principalmente, y a las chicas guapas les guiñaban el ojo o les sonreían descaradamente. James se concentraba en intentar encontrar una cabellera roja, más particularmente, la de Lily Evans, miraba a todos lados intentando encontrarla y así poder pedirle salir el primero de la larga lista de pretendientes que seguramente tenía. Remus simplemente vigilaba que sus amigos no se dieran contra los muros y saludaba cordialmente a la gente. Sirius se dedicaba ha hacer apuntes mentales sobre los posibles futuros lios amorosos y cual de esas chicas que estaba viendo era la más indicada para pasar un rato con el gran Sirius Black.

Pero claro, para Sirius toda esa teoría de que sólo sentía atracción por Elísabeth, por que era la única chica que había visto en vacaciones, se le desmoronó en cuestión de segundos, más concretamente, en cuanto la vio al final del anden, despidiendose de Daniel, sonriéndole y abrazándolo. En ese momento supo que por esa chica no sentía sólo atracción, ahí supo que sentía algo más, aunque no quisiera ni definir ese sentimiento, ni admitirlo.

* * *

**_Continuara... _**

**_Dejad reviews! esta ahi abajo, solo tienes que darle a Go! _**


	2. Difícil, pero no imposible

_**Este ff esta hecho por Elísabeth**_

_**Los personajes principales son los de Rowling, los demas son mios!**_

Hola! la cosa se pone interesante, no? veamos que pasa cuando metemos a mas personas... Un dato importante, los merodeadores oficialmente y segun J.K.Rowling son cuatro, James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin y la rata, que diga, Peter Pettigrew, bien, hasta ahi todos de acuerdo, la version oficial prevalece sobre cualquier otra, el problema, aunque yo no lo veo como un problema, es que me niego a escribir algo que tenga que ver con la rata, primero me corto las manos, asi que, oficialmente son cuatro merodeadores, pero en este fanfic no vereis ni una sola cosa escrita de esa sucia rata traidora, es decir, existir, desgraciadamente existe, pero aqui no vereis nada de la rata por ningun lado.

* * *

_**Capítulo 2: Difícil, pero no imposible.**_

Enfadado consigo mismo, muy enfadado, entró en el tren a buscar alguna distracción que le sacara de la cabeza a Elísabeth. Pronto encontró a una chica de otra casa dispuesta a pasar un rato divertido con él, se encerraron en un compartimiento y comenzaron a desnudarse con prisa mientras se besaban con ansia. Se sentó en el asiento y mientras le besaba los pechos ella se acomodaba para que la pudiera penetrar, Sirius era un maestro en este tema y sabía muy bien como mantener la mente fría para esperar a que ella llegara primero al orgasmo y después disfrutar él.

En ello estaba, disfrutando, ya no pensaba en Elísabeth, estada dando resultado el plan de buscar una chica con la que divertirse, "_Ya no pienso en ella... ya no pienso en ella... mierda... estoy pensando en ella... mierda... mierda... mierda"_, a su mente había vuelto a el recuerdo de aquella noche junto al lago, sus ojos, su piel, su cara, todo, cuando casi la besa, cuando ese pequeño elfo destrozó el mágico momento, se maldijo mentalmente por pensar en ella, más que nada por que ahora no podía evitar verla cuando miraba a la chica que vibraba y gemía en cima de él, "_Pero no es ella... no es..."_, con un movimiento brusco se separó de ella, se levantó y comenzó a vestirse.

La chica puso mala cara, estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo y él le había cortado en plena subida a la cumbre, y eso no hace ni pizca de gracia.

- ¿Por que? - preguntó la chica molesta.

- Me aburro - dijo tranquilamente poniéndose la camisa.

La chica lo miró entre sorprendida y furiosa.

- ¿Qué te aburres?... ¡que te aburres! - gritó.

- No montes un escándalo... - dijo fríamente - vístete - dijo terminado de vestirse.

Ella lo miraba alucinada, todavía desnuda, cuando él abrió la puerta del compartimiento y salió sin dar más explicación. Estuvo tentada de salir corriendo tras él y pedirle una explicación, pero todavía estaba desnuda y no era conveniente pasease por el tren sin nada. Así que se vistió y se quedó allí pensando en que era lo que había pasado y por que Sirius le había cortado el royo de esa forma.

Sirius llegó hasta el compartimiento que normalmente compartía con los demás merodeadores y cuando llegó se encontró con el mismo espectáculo que había siempre que James se le insinuaba a Lily Evans.

- Lily... tranquila - dijo Elísabeth sacando a su amiga del compartimiento.

- Déjala que se le lance y lo mate... - dijo Kate sonriendo con picardía - a polvos - murmuró sólo para que sus amigas lo oyeran.

- Kate... no ayudas - dijo Elísabeth con rencor.

- Dejadme... que lo mato... soltadme... esta vez lo mato... lo mato - gritó Lily.

- Lily por favor... -

- Suéltala Elísabeth... si quiere lanzarse a mis brazos - dijo James sonriendo apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

- Tu encima anímala a matarte - murmuró Remus.

- ¡Te mato! -

- ¿No será te amo? - preguntó James.

Lily, pese a que la sujetaban, se lanzó a estrangular a James. Sirius sonrió al ver la escena, aunque cuando vio a Evans lanzándose con esos instintos homicidas se puso en medio para salvar a su amigo.

- Alto ahí, fiera - dijo Sirius poniéndose en medio y sujetando a Lily por las muñecas.

- Suéltame - gritó Lily.

- Lily - dijo Elísabeth rápidamente poniéndose en el pequeño espacio que había entre Sirius y Lily - tranquila... -

- ¿Por qué lo defiendes? -

- Por que es mi amigo... y a veces es idota... pero no quiero que le pase nada -

Sirius contenía la respiración, ella estaba demasiado cerca, le estaba resultando difícil concentrarse, la rozaba con su cuerpo, y las ganas de soltar a la pelirroja, abrazar a Elísabeth y acercarla más a él, empezaban a nublarle los sentidos.

Lily molesta se libró rápidamente del agarre de Sirius y se fue a otro compartimiento, Kate miró a todos, suspiró y fue tras Lily.

- Lily... no te enfades - dijo Kate tras ella.

- El amor de mi vida se va - dijo James con dramatismo mirando como Lily entraba en otro compartimiento.

- James - dijo Elísabeth amenazante empujándolo hasta que el chico quedó contra la pared - yo puedo ayudarte para que Lily cambien un poco el concepto sobre ti... -

- ¿De verdad? -

- Pero tu tienes que poner de tu parte... tienes que poner mucho de tu parte -

- Si lo consigues serás mi ídolo -

- Pero eso si - dijo ella apoyando la mano sobre el hombro de James sonriendo de forma inocente - hazle daño y... - apretó la mano y James empezó a retorcerse de dolor - desearas no haberte enamorado de ella - siguió apretando en el hombro mientras James seguía retorciéndose - ¿entendido? -

- Ah ah ah... vale... lo que tu digas... pero suéltame... por favor - pidió el chico retorciéndose de dolor e intentando soltarse.

- Me alegro de que lo hayas entendido... - dijo ella soltándolo y sonriéndole - buen chico - le dio una palmadita en la cabeza y se fue.

- Te tiene dominado - dijo Sirius con burla.

- Por lo menos yo no babeo cuando ella esta cerca - dijo James picado.

Sirius lo miró con el ceño fruncido e intentó evitar el tema.

La vida de todos ellos siguió sin ningún contratiempo, James intentó, aunque no consiguió gran cosa, que Lily le viera con mejores ojos. Sirius intentaba no pensar más en Elísabeth pero lo tenía bastante difícil compartiendo clases, sala común y amigos. Remus por el contrario disfrutaba de su vida de soltero, pues por su licantropía nunca se atrevió a enamorarse de verdad, así que intentaba sacar el mejor partido de la vida. Lily abarcaba más de lo que podía, por eso últimamente estaba un poco estresada y a eso había que sumarle que James no la dejaba ni a sol ni a sombra. Kate consiguió un nuevo novio en su primera semana de clase, hay que tener en cuenta que durante casi todo el final de su quinto curso había estado detrás de este chico, así que por fin conseguía su presa y por ello estaba bastante feliz. Elísabeth vivía tranquila, iba a clases, se divertía con sus amigas, hacia las tareas, simplemente era feliz, el único infortunio de su vida era que su compañero de pociones era Snape.

* * *

Fue durante el mes de noviembre cuando se dieron varios hechos que unieron más a los seis chicos. 

Sirius había conseguido encandilar a una jovencita de quinto para pasar un rato agradable y lo que surja, en el baño de los prefectos. En cuestión la chica tenía fama de casta y recatada, lo cual quedó desmentido en cuanto aceptó la propuesta de Sirius tan rápidamente, y sobre todo, cuando llegó al baño y se desnudó y desnudó a Sirius en cuestión de segundos. Y ellos dos estaban allí, a lo suyo, entre jadeos y gritos de placer, cuando la puerta se abrió y entró una chica muy agitada, como si estuviera huyendo de algo o alguien. La chica en cuestión, era Elísabeth, tenía la cara chamuscada y la poca piel que se le veía palideció al ver lo que Sirius y su acompañante hacían. Ella se dio la vuelta para no verlos mientras que Sirius y su acompañante se ponían de pie y se vestían a la velocidad del rayo.

- ¡Iros a un motel! - gritó Elísabeth sin mirarles.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntó Sirius nervioso.

- ¿Elísabeth?... se que estas ahí... abre... -

Alguien llamaba desde fuera del baño, era un chico, y Sirius podía jurar que conocía esa voz.

- ¡Tu cállate¡pirómano¡casi me quemas viva! - gritó Elísabeth a la puerta.

Sirius se preocupó, se preocupó demasiado, dejó lo que estaba haciendo, concretamente era ponerse la camisa, y se acercó nervioso a Elísabeth para ver que le había pasado.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? - preguntó intentando acercarse para examinarle cualquier herida.

- ¡Déjame en paz!... ¡degenerado!... ¡que es una niña por dios! - dijo ella refiriéndose a la chica que en ese momento se ponía la falda.

- ¿Qué esta pasando ahí dentro?... Eli... sal... deberías ir a la enfermería -

- ¡No me llames Eli¡no te he dado tantas confianzas, pequeño pirómano! - gritó Elísabeth.

- Ha sido un error de calculo - intentó explicar el chico que estaba al otro lado de la puerta.

- ¿Un error de calculo?... ¿y tu eres el experto en pociones?... ¡menudo experto de pacotilla!... ¡pirómano! -

A todo esto Sirius seguía en su intento de averiguar si Elísabeth tenía alguna herida, pero claro, le resultaba difícil por que ella se revolvía para que ni la tocara. Otro dato curioso es que a Sirius se le hacía demasiado familiar la voz que estaba al otro lado, muy pero que muy familiar.

- Si no me dejas ver las heridas no voy a poder ayudarte - dijo Sirius arto de que ella no le dejara ver.

Pero de algo se había dado cuenta Sirius, las heridas las tenía en las manos pero ella no se dejaba curar.

- No necesito tu ayuda... me voy a la enfermería - dijo tajantemente.

Rápidamente abrió la puerta, y aunque intentó que no se le notara, Sirius se dio cuenta de la mueca de dolor, de bastante dolor para se precisos, que había hecho al poner la mano en el pomo de la puerta y abrirla. Al otro lado, fuera de los baños, esperaba, nervioso y agitado, Severus Snape.

- Lo siento... ha sido un error - dijo Severus intentando acercarse.

Ahí se dio cuenta Sirius de lo familiar que se le hacia esa voz, y odió más, si era posible, al Slytherin.

- ¡Cállate¡no quiero oírte, pequeño pirómano! -

- Pero... necesitas ayuda -

- ¡Déjame!... si te acercas a mi le diré a Dumbledore que has intentado propasarte conmigo - dijo Elísabeth furiosa.

- Pero eso no es cierto - exclamó Severus.

- Lo sé... pero le contare a Dumbledore una versión tan creíble que estarás fuera del colegio en cuestión de segundos - dijo de forma amenazante.

Y se fue. Tal vez no fue lo que dijo, sino, como lo dijo, con esa tranquilidad y frialdad que acojonaba tanto. Los dos chicos se quedaron allí, parados en medio del corredor, mirando como ella se iba, y así permanecieron, sin reparar el uno en el otro, hasta que la fogosa acompañante de Sirius salió del baño totalmente vestida y dispuesta también a irse.

- Adiós - dijo a Sirius.

Sirius ni siquiera la miró, más bien se giró a Snape dispuesto a saber que había pasado y que era lo que le había echo a Elísabeth.

- Habla pequeña comadreja - dijo Sirius amenazante cogiendo a Severus del cuello de la camisa y alzándolo unos centímetros.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que te voy a decir nada? - dijo Severus poniéndose chulito.

- Habla - dijo alzándolo más.

- Sirius, Snape... ¿qué esta pasando aquí? -

Sirius sonrió satisfecho, Remus acababa de llegar y su mejor amigo se pondría de su parte.

- Tu amiguito me esta amenazando - dijo Severus.

- Le ha hecho algo a Elísabeth -

- ¿Y desde cuando te preocupas de ella como para ponerte así? - preguntó Severus mordazmente.

Y por arte de magia Sirius lo soltó y se alejó de él como si tuviera la peste.

- Es una Gryffindor... estoy seguro de que fue un atentado deliberado hacia uno de nuestra casa - dijo Sirius a modo de excusa.

- Sirius... termina de vestirte... y tu... espero que Elísabeth este bien... sino... - dijo amenazante - vete - concluyó Remus.

Severus no se hizo esperar, se puso bien la túnica y con una sonrisa de triunfo, dedicada exclusivamente a Sirius, se fue.

- ¿Cómo le dejas irse? - preguntó Sirius furioso a su amigo.

- ¿Y por que te pones tan furioso? -

- Por que le ha hecho daño a Eli -

- ¿Y desde cuando te preocupa?... es más... ¿desde cuando es Eli? -

- Es una Gryffindor -

- Si Snape le ha hecho algo ella se lo dirá a McGonagall... o se vengará de Snape personalmente... tiene carácter suficiente para hacerlo... ¿por qué te lo estas tomando como algo personal? -

- Por que... por que... - dijo nervioso.

Sirius no encontraba ninguna excusa que dar, y la de que la chica era un Gryffindor ya estaba demasiado explotada.

- ¿No será que te gusta? - preguntó Remus inocentemente.

- ¡No digas idioteces! - entró en el baño a por el resto de la ropa - me importa un comino lo que le pase - y se fue.

- Ya... claro... - dijo Remus cuando Sirius se fue sin haberse creído ni una sola palabra.

* * *

Nunca supo por que, o mejor dicho, en ese momento no quiso definir el sentimiento que le impulsó a levantarse en mitad de la noche, salir de su cama e ir a la enfermería, pero allí estaba, frente a la cama de Elísabeth, viéndola dormir. No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo allí mirándola, pero le pareció una eternidad, sonreía como un tonto sentado en la silla al lado de la cabecera. 

Ella se despertó de repente de una pesadilla, estaba llorando, eso lo sacó de su ensimismamiento y se acercó rápido a consolarla.

- Ya... tranquila... yo estoy aquí contigo -

Ella lloró abrazándolo, estuvo así durante un rato, hasta que se calmó.

- ¿Sirius? - preguntó confusa.

- Si -

- ¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntó mirándole.

No supo que responder, sólo se quedó mirándola, a esos ojos, verdes y marrones acompañados del rojo por haber llorado, se olvido de todo, lo bueno, lo malo, era como si no supiera quien era, sólo se perdía sin retorno en esos ojos.

- He venido a verte - dijo finalmente.

Elísabeth lo abrazó y se acurrucó en su pecho, a los pocos minutos se quedó dormida. Sirius la recostó suavemente para no despertarla, le dio un tierno beso en la frente y se fue antes de que lo viera nadie.

* * *

Al día siguiente Sirius despertó bastante nervioso por lo que había hecho la noche anterior, intentaba comportarse normal pero no se le daba demasiado bien y sus amigos notaron que pasaba algo. 

- ¿Estas bien Sirius? -

- ¿Yo?... claro... -

- Evans... ¿has visto a Elísabeth? - preguntó James cuando Lily paso por su lado en la mesa.

- Si - milagrosamente se sentó junto a él - la tienen completamente sedada... por el dolor... tendrá que estar en la enfermería algunos días más... la piel tiene que regenerarse - explicó cogiendo una tostada.

- Dile que ya me pasare a verla - dijo James.

- Aunque vayas a verla no creo que después se acuerde... esta sedada... son escasos los momentos de lucidez... - dijo ella poniéndose de pie.

Sirius suspiró aliviado al escucharla, eso significaba que no se acordaría de que él había ido a verla esa noche.

- ¿Te vas? - preguntó James triste.

Lily lo miró con el ceño fruncido, algo dentro de ella le decía que debía irse, pero es que tenía una carita de pena que no pudo resistirse a seguir sentada a su lado y desayunar con ellos. James sonrió feliz por el gran acontecimiento, algo nunca visto, poco más que un milagro.

* * *

Pasaron varios días y por fin Elísabeth salió de la enfermería con sus manos en perfecto estado y sin rastros de sedantes en su sangre. Lo primero que hizo nada más salir fue dar gracias a Dios por dejar de estar bajo la tutela de la enfermera, que la verdad no la dejaba levantarse de la cama para nada, y cada vez que hablaba le inyectaba un chute de sedantes que provocaban adicción. Después, como bien le recordó Lily, tenía que ponerse al día con las clases que había perdido, difícil, muy difícil, bien podría haberle pedido los apuntes a Lily, pero la pelirroja tenía una extraña caligrafía y forma de hacer los apuntes que sólo lo entendía ella, nadie más. 

- James... por favor... préstame tus apuntes de transformaciones... y de todas las demás asignaturas - pidió Elísabeth con desesperación.

- ¿Por qué no se los pides a Evans? - preguntó James extrañado.

- Los apuntes de Lily sólo los entiende ella... los tuyos los entiende hasta un niño de dos años... -

- Sube... están en mi baúl... coge los que necesites - dijo él después de unos minutos sopesando si hacerla suplicar o no por los apuntes, al final cedió rápido.

- Gracias - exclamó ella abrazándolo - me salvas la vida -

Elísabeth subió rápidamente al cuarto de los merodeadores, abrió la puerta y se dirigió sin vacilar al baúl de James.

- ¿Qué haces tu aquí? - preguntó Sirius asustado por la aparición repentina de la chica.

Ella se le quedó mirando fijamente, estaba sin camiseta, y había que reconocer que tenía muy buen cuerpo, pero se sacó ese pensamiento de la cabeza y frunció el ceño.

- Tápate... que vas dando el espectáculo - dijo ella lanzándole una camiseta que había cerca.

- Bien que estabas mirando -

- ¿Y por qué no iba a mirar? - dijo Elísabeth tranquilamente, Sirius alzó las cejas sorprendido - tienes buen cuerpo y yo no soy de piedra... - dijo mirándolo con lujuria.

Sirius se sintió incomodo y se puso la camiseta para taparse rápidamente, no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de directas, ella sonrió complacida por que era lo que ella esperaba que él hiciera.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? - volvió a preguntar Sirius.

- He venido a por unos apuntes de James -

- ¿Por qué no se los pides a Evans? - preguntó Sirius extrañado.

- Por que los apuntes de Lily no los entiende nadie... creo que ni ella misma entiende lo que escribe... - murmuró buscando los dichosos apuntes en el baúl de James.

- ¿Los de transformaciones? - preguntó Sirius con un libro en la mano.

- Ahora mismo esos... si puedo me haré con el resto - contesto ella distraídamente mientras buscaba.

- Aquí están - dijo Sirius mostrándoselos.

Pero cuando ella fue a cogerlos, Sirius los quitó de su alcance.

- Sirius... dámelos - dijo ella tranquilamente.

- ¿Y que saco yo con esto? -

- Seguir vivo - dijo ella con desdén.

- Un beso... dame un beso y te los doy - dijo Sirius sonriendo con picardía.

- Pues entonces creo que me va a tocar descifrar los de Lily - dijo dándose la vuelta para salir del cuarto.

Sirius sonrió, supuso que no sería tan fácil conseguir un beso de ella.

- Toma... - dijo Sirius deteniéndola y dándole los apuntes - estaba de broma -

- Gracias - abrió la puerta, pero se detuvo - Sirius... ¿tu fuiste a verme por la noche cuando estaba en la enfermería? - preguntó ella con el ceño fruncido.

Todas las alertas de Sirius se activaron, claro que había dio a verla, pero eso no se lo podía decir, sería admitir que sentía algo por ella y eso no lo pensaba hacer, por lo menos no en ese momento.

- No - contestó rápidamente.

- Ah... vale... - dijo ella algo confundida - lo habré soñado - murmuró cerrando la puerta.

* * *

Ocurrió un hecho totalmente insólito, inexplicable, increíble, en toda la historia de la humanidad, hecho que pocas personas presenciaron, pero que perdurará para siempre. El gran acontecimiento fue, como ya he dicho, algo insólito, Severus Snape, Slytherin de pura cepa, se acercó a la mesa de Gryffindor para hablar con una chica. Rectifico, son dos hechos nunca vistos, Snape hablando con una chica y un Slytherin acercándose voluntariamente, y sin malas intenciones, a la mesa de Gryffindor. 

- Elísabeth... - dijo Severus acercándose a la chica, por su puesto ella no le hizo ni caso - por favor... -

Tercer hecho insólito, un Slytherin, más concretamente Snape, utilizando las palabras por favor, es por todos sabido que esas dos palabras no existen en el diccionario de los Slytherins.

- ¿Qué? - dijo ella cansada por la insistente mirada del chico.

- Lo siento... no quise quemarte las manos - murmuró tan bajito que casi ni se oyó.

Más hechos insólitos, un Slytherin pidiendo perdón, vamos, algo inimaginable.

- ¿Perdón¿qué has dicho? - preguntó ella para hacérselo más difícil.

Severus se sentó a su lado. Otro hecho inexplicable, Snape sentándose en la mesa Gryffindor.

- He dicho que siento haber cometido el error y que por mi culpa te quemaras las manos... lo siento - dijo Severus sinceramente.

- ¿De verdad te crees que te lo voy a poner tan fácil? - dijo ella irónica, él la miró frunciendo el ceño, sabía que no se lo iba a poner fácil - por tu culpa he estado durante cuatro días con chutes diarios de sedantes capaces de dormir a un elefante... -

- Fue un error de cálculo - dijo él con algo de rencor.

- Algunos errores se pagan muy caros -

- ¿No es suficiente que haya venido hasta aquí a pedirte perdón?... es algo que no suelo hacer - comentó él.

- No... - dijo ella con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Esa escena la ve cualquier y se queda en el sitio muerto de la impresión, pero concretamente para tres personas, ver esa escena los mataba, simplemente, una muerte rápida y sin dolor. Los merodeadores entraron en el gran comedor, era temprano y por azares del destino se habían despertado temprano, pero cuando entraron y se fijaron en donde sentarse para desayunar, que quedaron muertos en el sitio, bloqueando la entrada, es que para ellos tres ver a Snape sentado en la mesa de Gryffindor, hablando con una chica es algo, como ya he dicho, un hecho insólito, impensable e inexplicable.

Sirius fue el primero en resucitar de esa extraña muerte, fue una resurrección por celos, más concretamente fue al ver como Elísabeth sonreía a Snape, aunque él desde su posición no veía la maldad de la sonrisa de ella, pero fue eso lo que le sacó de esa muerte, los celos.

Remus y James tardaron un poco más en resucitar, fue cuando vieron como Sirius se dirigía raudo y veloz a matar a Snape por estar junto a su chica, bueno, no era su chica, pero últimamente no se la podía sacar de la cabeza, aunque ellos creían que era por que estaba en la mesa de Gryffindor.

- ¿Cómo de caro me va a salir la bromita de equivocarme? - preguntó el chico receloso de la respuesta.

- Huye... vienen los merodeadores... y que conste que ahora mismo te estoy salvando la vida por que Sirius viene con una cara de querer matarte - comentó Elísabeth poniéndose de pie.

Severus no lo pensó dos veces, se levantó, miró un segundo a Black para comprobar si de verdad había instintos homicidas en ese momento, y al comprobar que podía ir preparando su epitafio decidió poner pies en polvorosa y salir huyendo de allí.

- Gracias - murmuró Severus al pasar al lado de Elísabeth para huir.

Otro hecho insólito e inexplicable, Elísabeth se quedó extrañada, en verdad no sabía que esa palabra existiera en el diccionario de los Slytherins.

- Sirius - dijo ella cuando el chico estuvo muy cerca interponiéndose en la persecución a Snape.

- ¿Te quema las manos y encima le sonríes y yo que simplemente te hice sumergirte un par de metros bajo el agua me miras con odio? - preguntó el chico alucinando.

Ella frunció el ceño y no dijo nada, simplemente lo cogió del brazo y lo arrastró hasta un lugar donde pudieran hablar a solas.

- ¿Nos hemos perdido algo? -

- Me temo que si... por lo menos un par de capítulos de esta historia... -

- No creía que viviría para ver a Snape sentándose aquí... - dijo James señalando el lugar donde el Slytherin había estado sentado - habrá que desinfectar - dijo James alarmado.

- Acordonemos la zona para que nadie se contagie - dijo Remus fingiéndose alterado.

Los dos chicos se reían mientras con un simple hechizo hacían aparecer unas balizas de señalización y las colocaban alrededor del lugar, según ellos, infectado.

- Inmaduros - murmuró Lily pasando al lado de ellos.

- Lily... no es muy común que Snape se haya sentado en nuestra mesa - comentó Kate.

No hace falta decir que todo el mundo sabía ya lo que había pasado.

- Snape esta cambiando... se esta haciendo más... ¿humano? - dijo la pelirroja extrañada de su propia conclusión.

- No se si será que ha madurado... que se esta haciendo humano... o que la grasa del pelo le ha saturado las neuronas... lo que sé es que no es normal -

- Claro que no es normal - dijo Remus sentándose junto a las chicas - es Snape... y después de lo que... ha tendido que pasar... -

- Di mejor después de todas las putadas que vosotros le habéis hecho pasar - matizó Lily.

- Simples tecnicismos - dijo James.

- Bueno... después de todo eso... que Snape se acerque a nuestra mesa ha hablar con uno de nosotros... es de lo más extraño -

- ¿Quién es ese y que han hecho con nuestro Snivellus? - dijo James dramáticamente.

- Nos lo han cambiado, James... - dijo Remus siguiéndole el juego a su amigo.

- No es para tomárselo a gracia... es un hecho trascendental en la vida del colegio... - dijo Lily - pero en algo tenéis razón... nos han cambiado a Snape... la vida ya no será la misma -

- Si Snape ha cambiado... todavía hay una posibilidad de que tu te enamores de James - comentó Kate pensativa.

Lily la miró con odio por su comentario y James simplemente la idolatró por darle alas a esa esperanza.

* * *

- No lo entiendo... es... es Snape... - dijo Sirius conmocionado. 

- Primero... no tengo que darte ninguna explicación... y segundo... no he hecho nada de lo que me deba arrepentir... - explicó ella.

- Es Snape... -

- Sólo estábamos hablando... no es pecado - dijo ella exasperada.

- Snape es malo -

- Se perfectamente que Snape no es santo de devoción... pero no veo nada de malo en que se acerque y me pida perdón por casi quemarme viva -

- Es lo mínimo que debe hacer - dijo Sirius tajantemente.

- ¿Entonces por qué te pones tan furioso? - preguntó Elísabeth extrañada mirándole fijamente.

Sirius apartó la mirada, "_Por que estoy celoso"_, no podía mirarla sin que su mente le jugara la mala pasada de recordar cuando la vio en el lago, sin que sintiera esas ganas locas de abrazarla y no dejarla escapar nunca, ganas de besarla, eso era lo que sentía en ese momento, que si seguía mirándola no podría evitar acabar besándola.

- Eres una Gryffindor... no es propio que te juntes con Slytherin... y menos con Snape - dijo seriamente sin mirarla.

- Dudo que Snape sea tan malo como tu dices... - dijo ella inocentemente.

"_¿Cómo es posible que sea tan inocente?"_

- Eres demasiado inocente -

Y la miró, ella le sonreía dulcemente.

- En algunas cosas... pero te aseguro que se perfectamente como defenderme... pero me alegra saber que si necesito un príncipe azul que me rescate puedo contar contigo - dijo ella en broma.

A Sirius no le hizo ni pizca de gracia esa afirmación, era como si ella se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que de verdad sentía, y eso, cuando ni él mismo sabía lo que sentía, era como un insulto. Enfadado, por el comentario y por lo de Snape, se fue del aula.

"_¿Y ahora que he dicho¿por qué se enfada?... a los tíos no hay quien los entienda"_ pensó Elísabeth al ver a Sirius salir enfadado y sin decir ni una palabra más.

- Aparta - dijo él cuando ella se puso en medio del pasillo.

- Todavía no hemos terminado de hablar -

- Yo ya he dicho todo lo que tenía que decir - dijo Sirius decidido a irse.

- Pero yo no... -

- Me da igual -

- Sirius - dijo Elísabeth parándolo.

Le miró fijamente, intentando convencerlo de que se quedara a escucharla, pero Sirius no quería quedarse allí con ella, si lo hacía sucumbiría a todo eso de lo que estaba intentando huir, si se quedaba un simple segundo más ya nunca querría irse.

- Aparta - dijo él fríamente.

Y ella tuvo que dejarle ir.

* * *

Durante una larga semana Sirius descargó su frustración haciendo la vida más imposible que nunca a Snape y por supuesto evitando a Elísabeth. Ahora se encontraban en clase de pociones, ella cortaba unas raíces de Snape, que tenía una mano vendada a causa de la picadura de un animal que alguien dejó en su cama. 

- ¿Qué se siente al ser la preferida de Black? - preguntó Snape con rabia.

- No inventes -

- Desde el pequeño accidente en el que te quemé las manos su destreza para amargar mi vida ha sido sorprendente -

- Coincidencias - dijo ella sin darle la menor importancia.

- ¿Y por qué me esta mirando con ganas de matarme? - dijo él muy cerca de ella, levantaron los dos la mirada y se encontraron con la de Sirius, cargada de odio hacia Snape - celos ¿quizás? -

- Yo no soy el tipo de chica por el cual Sirius se interesa... - explicó Elísabeth volviendo a su tarea de cortar las raíces.

- Claro... por eso quiere matarme... - dijo él con ironía.

- Eres Slytherin... para él has atentando deliberadamente contra la vida de un Gryffindor... ¿qué esperas¿qué no se tomara una revancha? - dijo ella con sarcasmo.

- Pero no es como siempre... ándate con ojo... presiento que pronto serás una más en su lista -

- Te aseguro que yo no seré una más en ninguna lista... -

- Ya lo veremos - murmuró Snape.

- ¿Ahora ves el futuro? -

- Este es demasiado claro... Black esta celoso y eso se ve a leguas -

- Sirius no siente celos... te propongo un trato... tu dejas de hablar de este tema... -

- Y... -

- Bueno ese no es el trato... veras... estoy segura de que estarás harto de todas las bromas de los merodeadores... te propongo que... te mantengas lo más alejado posible de ellos... y yo los convenceré de que ellos se mantengan alejados de ti... -

- Eso no lo podrás conseguir nunca - dijo Snape escéptico.

- Tengo un par de ases bajo la manga... si tu no atacas ellos no atacaran... -

- Esta bien... intentare no cruzarme en su camino... pero... - dijo él después de pensarlo durante unos minutos.

- Te conviene... -

- ¿Con esto me perdonaras por quemarte las manos? - preguntó muy bajito.

- No inventes... en ningún momento he dicho que vaya a perdonarte por ser un pirómano y casi quemarme viva -

- Fue un accidente - dijo él con rencor.

- Lo de la serpiente en tu cama también -

- ¿Cómo sabes que fue una serpiente? - preguntó desconfiado.

Ella simplemente sonrió con malicia y siguió cortando las hiervas. Severus tenía una teoría, la serpiente que se encontró en su cama y que le mordió inyectándole veneno fue puesta ahí por los merodeadores, pero ya no estaba tan seguro de ello, podría haber sido ella por venganza, nadie sabía que le había atacado dicho animal, sólo él y quien la hubiera puesto allí.

- Puede que tenga carita de niña buena... pero no soy tan buena - dijo ella sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

- Contigo se equivocaron de casa... tenías que haber sido Slytherin - sentenció Snape.

- Yo no soy una Slytherin... lo mío es otra cosa... y lo tenemos todas las mujeres... da igual la casa... todas somos en algún momento de nuestra vida retorcidas y maliciosas... todas... -

Y eso fue algo que Snape no se dio el lujo de olvidar para la próxima vez que tratara con una mujer, había aprendido que era mejor tenerlas como aliadas que como enemigas.

* * *

- Evans... por que no vamos tu y yo... el sábado... una cita romántica... ¿qué te parece? - dijo James rodeando con su brazo los hombros de la chica. 

- Pues va a ser que no - dijo ella soltándose del abrazo y siguiendo su camino.

- ¿En qué estoy fallando? - se preguntó a si mismo cuando estuvo solo.

- En que no ha cambiado su concepto de ti... en cuanto te vea con otros ojos aceptara una cita -

- Pero a mi sus ojos me gustan mucho no quiero que se los cambie - dijo él alarmado por la sugerencia de que Lily se cambiara sus preciosos ojos verdes.

Elísabeth lo miró dudosa de la capacidad mental del chico.

- Tu eres tonto... no sé ni para que pienso en ayudarte - dijo siguiendo su camino.

- ¿Y cómo podrías ayudarme? - preguntó él curioso.

- Pues... ayudándote a que cambie su concepto de ti... - dijo ella casualmente.

- ¿Cómo? - preguntó más interesado.

- El primer paso es dejar de molestar a Snape... -

- ¿Qué? - dijo él contrariado.

- OH, vamos, James... ¿qué prefieres?... divertirte dejando en ridículo a Snape en medio del comedor - él chico sonrió como cuando hacia una travesura - o... divertirte con Lily en una cama - dijo ella tentándolo.

* * *

- ¿Cómo es eso de que has convencido a James de que no volvamos ha molestar a Snape? - preguntó Sirius bastante furioso cogiendo a Elísabeth del brazo y metiéndola en un aula vacía. 

- Estas un poquito agresivo... y la experiencia me dice que cuando las personas están así no es bueno hablar con ellas - dijo ella intentando salir.

- Me lo aclaras ya - ordenó.

- ¿Me estas dando una orden? -

- Mi paciencia hoy no esta para tus juegos... - dijo él fríamente.

- Le he sugerido a James que dejar de molestar a Snape sería una buena forma de que Lily se acercara a él - dijo ella después de sopesar todas las posibilidades y al final optó por ceder.

- Y él como tonto ha picado -

- Él como chico listo que es lo ha tenido en cuenta y ha obrado consecuentemente -

- No digas tonterías... lo has engatusado hasta conseguir lo que querías... que dejáramos de molestar a tu cariñito Snivellus - dijo con rencor.

Eso era lo que más molestaba a Sirius, pensar que Elísabeth y Snape pudieran tener algo, y por eso últimamente se esforzaba al máximo por torturar al Slytherin, a fin de cuentas, con alguien tenía que pagar toda esa frustración.

- No digas esas asquerosidades... - dijo ella mirándolo con asco como si le hubiera sugerido que se comiera algo realmente asqueroso - Snape y yo... vomito - se dijo para si misma.

- ¿Entonces por que lo defiendes tanto? - preguntó Sirius un poco más calmado.

Si ella pensaba que tener algo con Snape era para ponerse a vomitar es que no quería nada con el Slytherin, lo cual animaba bastante a Sirius.

- Con el único propósito de que me deba favores que después le cobrare cruelmente... me quemó las manos - dijo indignada.

- ¿Sólo por eso? - preguntó dudoso.

- Intento que me deba la vida... siempre es bueno tener a alguien como Snape que te deba un favor - Sirius suspiró aliviado - además en cierto modo le he cogido algo de cariño... no es del todo un mal chico... sólo que cuando le sale la vena Slytherin es un gilipollas - se dijo para si misma.

Las alertas de celos de Sirius volvieron a activarse.

- Pues no voy a dejar de fastidiarle la vida - dijo rotundamente como un niño caprichoso.

- ¿Y si te ofrezco un trato? - sugirió ella sabiendo que esa sería la única forma de que cediera.

- ¿Qué tipo de trato? - preguntó él interesado.

- Si tu no molestas a Snape... yo haré lo que tu me pidas -

Ese trato era demasiado interesante como para dejarlo escapar.

- ¿Lo que yo te pida? -

- Si... - dijo ella dudosa.

- Trato hecho - dijo él rápidamente estrechando las manos y sonriendo.

Era un terreno demasiado pantanoso y ella se había metido con todo el equipo, "_A saber lo que puede pedirme... tenía que haber especificado que nada de índole sexual"_ pensó mientras se dirigía a su siguiente clase "_si me pide sexo... Snape me va a deber una muy gorda"_, por otro lado, el que Sirius hubiera aceptado la propuesta tan rápidamente también le hacia pensar en lo que Snape le había dicho de que Sirius iba tras ella, algo que tampoco le hacia demasiada gracia, por que sabía que al final la que acabaría llorando sería ella.

Fieles a su palabra, o a los pactos que habían hecho, los merodeadores dejaron de molestar a Snape, es más, hacían como si el Slytherin no existiera, algo bastante complicado teniendo en cuenta los celos que le entraban a Sirius cada vez que lo veía cerca de Elísabeth, pero se aguantaba, tenía un trato con ella y lo iba a cumplir, aunque todavía no había pensado que pedirle a cambio, bueno, en verdad si lo había pensado, pero no creyó conveniente pedirle que pasaran la noche juntos.

* * *

Y así llego diciembre y con el último mes, la navidad. Tanto los merodeadores como las tres chicas se quedaron en el colegio a pasar tan significativas fechas, al contrario que la mayoría de los alumnos, que se fueron a sus casas. 

El hecho de que Elísabeth y James se llevaran tan bien hacía que los seis estuvieran más unidos durante esas fechas, las tres chicas siempre estaban juntas y los tres chicos también y como sólo estaban ellos de los cursos superiores pues pasaban bastante rato juntos. Esto fue bueno, por que así James podía demostrarle a Lily que no era como ella pensaba, sino un buen chico que merecía una oportunidad. Lily, cambió un poco su forma de verlo, más que nada por que la constante persecución a la que era sometida disminuyó, además de que la actitud de los chicos respecto a gastar bromas indiscriminadamente también disminuyó. Muchos fueron los factores que hicieron que Lily dejara de ver a James como el arrogante que era, para empezar a verlo de verdad, y así, enamorarse de él.

Era navidad, y la mala suerte hizo que la luna llena cayera en dichas fechas, por lo que los chicos estaban un poco esquivos esos días, pero las chicas buscaron pronto una forma de mantenerse distraídas.

Las tres chicas, Elísabeth, Kate y Lily, eran muy aventureras, les gustaban las emociones fuertes, buscar e indagar, y hacia un par de días que habían escuchado un rumor muy jugoso que corría por el colegio, al parecer los fantasmas de la casa de los gritos estaba por esos días más violentos que nunca, por lo tanto, las chicas, curiosas, decidieron hacer una expedición hasta la casa.

- A mi los fantasmas me dan miedo - dijo Elísabeth rotundamente.

- Ya... pero será una gran aventura -

- Sólo digo que si hay fantasmas... yo salgo de allí corriendo sin mirar atrás - advirtió la chica.

- No te preocupes Eli... no serás la única que corra - dijo Lily.

- ¿Tenéis todo listo? - preguntó Kate.

- Si - dijeron las otras dos chicas.

- Bien... andando -

Era una esplendida noche de luna llena, al parecer era en esos días cuando se escuchaba a los fantasmas de la casa más violentos, así que eligieron ese día para hacer la expedición. Para llegar a la casa debían pasar por el bosque prohibido, y así lo hicieron, fueron bordeando hasta salir al gran descampado donde estaba la casa.

La noche se hizo eterna en el camino, no entraban demasiado en el bosque, para no perderse en él, pero aun así era algo aburrido tanta caminata, con la varita siempre en alto, atentas de cualquier sonido, con los ojos bien abiertos, pendientes de todo, así iban las tres, siempre en alerta.

Por fin llegaron a la casa, gracias a Dios ningún animal peligroso se les cruzó por el camino, nada, por eso fue tan aburrido. La casa se erguía sobre una colina, en esos días, blanca por la nieve. Era una casa destartalada, casi en ruinas.

- Hay no viven ni los fantasmas... pero si es una porquería... se cae a pedazos - dijo Lily visiblemente desilusionada por la falta de aventura.

- Acerquémonos un poco más - sugirió Kate.

Siguieron acercándose, y allí no se oía ni un solo ruido, nada.

- Lo que yo diga... aquí ni fantasmas hay - dijo la pelirroja molesta.

- A lo mejor se han ido de fiesta - dijo Elísabeth entre risas.

- No te rías... -

- Y encima no hay manera de entrar -

La luna llena estaba en lo alto del cielo, debían ser las cinco de la madrugada, pronto amanecería y ellas debían volver al colegio.

- Menuda mierda... el mito de la casa de los gritos a la mierda - dijo Kate molesta.

- Ya es que ni los mitos se respetan... a donde vamos a llegar - dijo Elísabeth dramáticamente.

- Volvamos al colegio... pronto amanecerá -

- Vayamos por el bosque... el camino que hemos utiliza es muy largo... y aburrido -

- Pues atajaremos por el bosque -

Se pusieron en marcha entrando en el bosque. Estaba oscuro, frío, y terriblemente silencioso.

- Tanta calma significa que algo malo va a pasar - dijo Elísabeth en un susurro.

- Has visto demasiadas películas - dijo Kate.

- Demasiadas... pero esta calma no es normal -

Siguieron andando, como buenamente podían, entre las raíces de los grandes árboles que poblaban el bosque. Seguían alerta, Elísabeth tenía razón, tanta calma no era norma, y mejor estar preparado para cualquier ataque, con las varitas en alto y siempre atentas intentaban salir sanas y salvas de aquel bosque.

Y la calma se rompió con el grito que las tres chicas pegaron al caer en un agujero. Era profundo, y ninguna de las tres lo había visto, estaban tan atentas mirando los alrededores para evitar un ataque que no se fijaron donde pisaban. Las tres estaban adoloridas, pero sin ninguna herida grave.

- Mierda... -

- Me duele el culo -

- Y a mi... -

- A mi me duele todo... habéis caído encima mía... gordas - dijo Kate.

- Lo siento - dijeron las dos chicas quitándose de encima de su amiga.

Se miraron durante unos minutos, miraron a su alrededor, un agujero de más de dos metros de fondo y con un diámetro lo suficientemente ancho como para que ellas cupieran perfectamente.

- ¿Quién habrá cavado este agujero? -

- Que importa quien lo haya cavado... lo que hay que averiguar es como salir de aquí -

- A ver... ¿varitas? - dijo Elísabeth buscando su varita.

- La mía no esta... - dijo Lily buscando.

- ¿No me digas que ninguna tenemos varita? - dijo Kate frunciendo el ceño, Lily y Elísabeth se miraron y no dijeron nada - mierda -

- Deben habérsenos caído cuando nos caímos - explicó Lily.

- Pues habrá que trepar -

Cada una lo intentó y no consiguieron subir demasiado, enseguida se caían.

- Esto es una mierda... sin fantasmas en la casa de los gritos... sin varitas metidas en un agujero... ¿qué más puede pasar? -

- No digas eso - dijo Elísabeth alterada, de fondo se oyó un aullido de un animal salvaje - siempre que alguien dice ¿qué más puede pasar? pasa algo malo - dijo asqueada.

- Pues habrá que salir de alguna manera antes de que pase algo peor -

- Trepar por separado no funciona... entre dos tienen que alzar a una y que la que salga con la varita saque a las demás -

- ¿Piedra, papel o tijera? - propuso Lily.

- Quien gane es la que sube - dijo Kate.

Y jugaron, primero Kate y Elísabeth, perdió Kate, después Lily y Elísabeth, perdió Lily.

- Bien... me toca subir... - dijo Elísabeth sonriendo por haber ganado el infantil juego.

Intentó trepar y las otras dos chicas la ayudaban a alzarse, con gran esfuerzo llegó al borde y consiguió salir.

- Ya - dijeron Lily y Kate dejándose caer cansadas.

- Tampoco peso tanto... - dijo Elísabeth desde fuera - a ver... las varitas... las varitas... ¿dónde están las varitas? - buscaba por el suelo - ¡aquí están! - exclamó feliz, oyó un ruido, un gruñido - chicas... creo que aquí ahí algo... -

- ¿Algo? - preguntó Kate desde el agujero - ¿qué tipo de algo? -

- Algo salvaje y con malas pulgas - dijo Elísabeth con las tres varitas en la mano e intentando acercarse lentamente al agujero.

- Tranquila... intenta traernos las varitas -

Los gruñidos se oía cada vez más cerca, y ella sentía como la observaban, había algo allí, en la oscuridad, esperando para atacar.

Se dio la vuelta asustada al oír ese gruñido justo detrás de ella, y al otro lado del agujero había un animal, como un tigre, pero con unos colmillos mucho más grandes que le salían por la boca, era un dientes de sable.

- Gatito... gatito bonito... - murmuró retrocediendo pero miró a los lados y más dientes de sable salieron - mierda... -

Se alzó con su varita dispuesta a atacar pero uno de los dientes de sable se le abalanzó antes de que pudiera decir el hechizo. Desde el agujero se oían los gruñidos y los gritos de Elísabeth intentando defenderse.

- Eli... Elísabeth - gritaban Lily y Kate.

La cabeza de uno de los dientes de sable asomó por el agujero, sus dos grandes colmillos relucían a la luz de la luna llena.

- Mierda - dijo Kate poniéndose contra la pared del agujero.

El animal dejaba caer algo de tierra con sus patas al aproximarse tanto al borde del agujero, gruñía y miraba a las dos chicas con ganas de lanzarse y comérselas. Otro de los dientes de sable se asomó al agujero.

- Joder... Elísabeth - gritó Lily.

Sabían que estaba viva por que gritaba. Las varitas habían quedado fuera de su alcance y en ese momento tenía a dos dientes de sable intentando devorarla, pero ella se defendía con todo lo que podía, patadas, puñetazos, morder, gritarles al oído para dejarlos sordos, todo era valido para intentar salvar la vida, lo malo es que las dos bestias también atacaban, arañaban a la chica e intentaban clavarles sus afilados colmillos para matarla de una vez.

Un aullido se oyó muy cerca, tan cerca que los dientes de sable se irguieron para intentar saber de donde provenía, un licántropo apareció entre los árboles y gruñía amenazante. Elísabeth también miró la causa de que las dos bestias que tenía encima dejaran de atacarla y palideció al ver al gran licántropo aproximarse con ganas de atacar a los dientes de sable.

En segundos los tres animales se enzarzaron en una batalla, y Elísabeth quedó libre, lentamente se llegó hasta las varitas y se acercó al agujero, se extrañó mucho al ver como los dos dientes de sable que estaban cerca del agujero luchaban ahora con un gran perro negro y con un ciervo.

- Chicas - dijo Elísabeth acercándose al borde y lanzándoles sus varitas - no salgáis todavía... un licántropo -

- ¿Estas bien? -

- Si... un par de heridas de guerra - dijo intentando sonreír - yo os aviso para que salgáis cuando estemos a salvo -

El ciervo y el perro hicieron huir a los dos dientes de sable con los que luchaban y rápidamente fueron ayudar al licántropo, que luchaba a muerte. Comenzaba a amanecer, la luna ya se había ido, y los dos dientes de sable acababa de caer muertos, Elísabeth miraba atónita como trascurrían los hechos, el licántropo se giró con intención de ir a por ella, pero el perro y el ciervo se pusieron en medio para evitarlo, cuando el licántropo iba a lanzarse para pelear con ellos por su victima comenzó a retorcerse de dolor, el sol le daba de lleno, y comenzó a transformarse en humano, el ciervo y el perro también se trasformaron en humanos y se acercaron a su amigo para ayudarlo.

- Remus - dijeron los dos chicos.

- Ostras - dijo Elísabeth atónita - esto era lo último que me hubiera imaginado en la vida -

- Elísabeth... ¿qué esta pasando ahí afuera¿por qué se oyen más voces? - gritó Kate desde el agujero.

- Salid... estamos a salvo -

Las dos chicas conjuraron unos hechizos para poder salir de agujero y cuando por fin estaban fuera se abalanzaron sobre Elísabeth para abrazarla y asegurarse de que estaba a salvo.

- Estas bien -

- Si estoy bien... si miráis allí vais a flipar en colores - dijo señalando a el lugar donde estaban los tres chicos.

Remus estaba aturdido, con muchas heridas y cubierto por una capa. James se separó de él y se dirigió a las chicas que los miraban atónitas.

- ¿Estáis bien? -

- Si - murmuraron las tres chicas muy sorprendidas.

- Podemos explicarlo -

- Vayamos a la casa de los gritos... Remus necesita que le curemos las heridas... y ellas también - dijo Sirius seriamente.

- Estoy bien - murmuró Remus.

- No digas tonterías... - James se acercó y conjuró una camilla - vamos - dijo a las chicas.

Las tres chicas se pusieron de pie demasiado sorprendidas como para contrariar una orden. Apoyada en Lily y Kate iba Elísabeth, pues tenía bastantes cortes y heridas en las piernas por luchar con esas dos bestias. A los pocos minutos llegaron a la casa de los gritos y por un agujero que nadie había sabido ver antes, entraron.

- Si por fuera parece una ruina... por dentro también - murmuró Lily admirando la decoración.

- Aquí hay más polvo que en mi cuarto... que ya es decir - comentó Elísabeth.

Subieron a la planta de arriba, durante todo el camino ninguno de los tres chicos había dicho nada, ni una palabra, algún gruñidito esporádico de dolor de Remus, pero nada más. En la planta de arriba había una habitación algo más ordenada que el resto de la casa, en la cama que había en el centro colocaron a Remus.

- Sentaros - dijo James seriamente.

Había varios sillones y allí tímidamente se sentaron las tres chicas. En una mesa, cerca de la cama, había un gran surtido de pociones y vendas para curar heridas, los dos chicos comenzaron a curar a Remus, que era el que peor de todos estaba.

- ¿Necesitáis ayuda? - preguntó Kate.

Ninguno de los dos respondió, la verdad es que ni la habían escuchado, así que se acercó para intentar ayudarlos, cuando James estaba poniendo una venda ella le acercó el esparadrapo y sonrió tímidamente, él correspondió fugazmente a la sonrisa y después volvió a su labor de curar a su amigo.

Sirius alzó la vista un segundo, la miró, y ella lo miraba a él, y sus miradas se cruzaron, y en ese segundo fue como si el tiempo se detuviera, ambos estaban conectados por esa mirada. La conexión se rompió cuando Lily paso por medio para ir a ayudar a curar a Remus, y rota la conexión, Sirius volvió a su tarea.

- No quiero sonar egoísta... pero yo también estoy herida... tanto o más que Remus - dijo Elísabeth haciéndose oír y haciendo un puchero, aunque en verdad estaba de broma - que yo también he tenido que lidiar con esas dos bestias... - murmuró frunciendo el ceño molesta.

James sonrió levemente y se acercó a ella con un par de pociones y unas vendas, la miró detenidamente para decidir que herida era la más grave y la que primero había que curar. Sus ropas estaban totalmente rotas, arañadas, y sangraba por todos lados, muchas de las heridas eran superficiales, pero tenía varios cortes con muy mala pinta y un agujero en la pierna producto de que uno de los dos dientes de sable consiguió clavarle el colmillo.

- Siento haberme olvidado de ti... pero sus heridas eran más urgentes... la transformación... - dijo cariñosamente limpiando la herida de la pierna.

- No te preocupes... no duele tanto... - dijo haciéndose la fuerte, pero hizo una mueca de dolor - esta bien... duele... y bastante -

Ya habían terminado con Remus y Sirius se estaba auto curando un corte en el brazo.

- Te ayudo - dijo Lily quitándole la venda y poniéndosela bien.

- James... déjame a mi curar a Eli... Lily ponle desinfectante a esa herida que tiene James en el costado - dijo Kate.

Lily se acercó, obligó a James a sentarse y sin ningún pudor le levanto la camiseta a James para mirar la herida, no era muy profunda ni tenía mala pinta, pero si no se trataba a tiempo podría ser grave. Kate continuó con la labor de James en curar las heridas de Elísabeth, Sirius se acercó también para ayudarla. Cuanto todos estuvieron curados, o por lo menos con las heridas limpias y desinfectadas, se produjo un silencio incomodo.

- ¿Y bien? - dijo Lily rompiendo el hielo.

- Vosotras primero - indicó Sirius.

- Habíamos escuchado el rumor de que las noches de luna llena los fantasmas de la casa de los gritos eran más violentos... así que se nos ocurrió venir a comprobarlo... no encontramos nada... y cuando volvíamos al colegio atravesando el bosque nos caímos en un agujero... trepé para salir y alcanzar las varitas que se nos habían caído... y me atacaron esas malas bestias - explicó Elísabeth.

- Aquí no hay fantasmas... el que provoca todos esos ruidos soy yo - dijo Remus tristemente desde la cama.

Las tres chicas miraron a James y a Sirius esperando que dijeran algo más.

- Nosotros somos animagos ilegales para acompañar en las noches de luna llena a Remus en sus transformaciones - explico James.

- No podéis decir nada de esto a nadie - dijo Sirius muy seriamente.

- ¿Por quien me tomas?... aquel que esta allí - dijo Elísabeth señalando a Remus - me acaba de salvar la vida... claro que no pienso traicionarlo ni decir nada - dijo frunciendo el ceño.

Sirius sonrió levemente, volvió a mirarla y volvió a quedar como hipnotizado por ella.

- No esperaba menos de ti - dijo James sonriéndole a Elísabeth y miró fijamente a Kate y a Lily.

- Nosotras tampoco diremos nada - dijeron las dos chicas seriamente.

Elísabeth se levantó y cojeando fue hasta la cama.

- Eli... ¿qué...? -

Ella se tumbó en la cama junto a Remus.

- Hazme un sitio - él se apartó un poco - ¿te duele? - preguntó dulcemente.

- Un poco ¿y a ti? -

- Un poco... - ella alzó la cabeza un poco y miró las heridas de Remus - ha sido una batalla sangrienta - dijo mirando la herida que ella tenía en la pierna.

- Si... -

- Nosotros dos vamos a dormir y a descansar un rato... despertarnos cuando sea una hora prudente para volver al colegio - dijo Elísabeth acomodándose en la cama - duerme - ordenó a Remus, que cerró los ojos e intentó descansar, sintió que le daban un beso en la mejilla - gracias por salvarme - dijo ella dulcemente.

Remus sonrió tristemente, no la había salvado por que quisiera, más bien el licántropo olió sangre humana y fue a por la presa, al ver a los dientes de sable simplemente quería eliminar a la competencia, así que no fue precisamente un acto heroico, fue simplemente una pequeña pelea por la comida.

Era sábado y no había clases, por lo tanto podían quedarse descansando en la casa de los gritos hasta que recuperaran fuerzas. Los otros cuatro se echaron en los sillones, Sirius miraba como Elísabeth estaba en la cama tumbada, con los ojos cerrados, intentando dormir, volvió a ver las imágenes de esa noche, cuando había llegado a aquel claro del bosque persiguiendo al lobo y la había visto en el suelo tirada siendo atacada por esas dos malas bestias, sintió miedo por que pudieran hacerle daño y quiso salvarla.

Un ruido despertó a James, más concretamente su estomago reclamando alimento, sonrió tímidamente a Lily que también lo había escuchado.

- Tenemos que comer - dijo ella sonriendo levemente.

Estaba nerviosa, de un tiempo a esta parte se ponía nerviosa cuando estaba cerca de James, sería que ya no le tenía tanta manía como antes, sería que ya empezaba a verlo como el buen chico que Elísabeth siempre le decía que era, sería que se estaba enamorando, aunque no quisiera admitirlo y por supuesto consideraba que James tenía que cambiar mucho más si quería tener algo en serio con ella, y por ahora estaba consiguiendo superar todas sus expectativas.

- Habrá que ir al pueblo a comprar algo - dijoKate levantándose y mirándolos a todos - Lily, James y yo iremos a por comida... -

- Vale - dijo Remus que se acababa de despertar - no tardéis mucho... tened cuidado -

Sirius se acercó a la cama para ayudar a Remus que quería incorporarse un poco.

- ¿Estas bien? -

- Si... - Remus miró con preocupación a Elísabeth durmiendo a su lado.

El resto no tardó mucho en volver con la suculenta comida, un plato para cada uno, y por como olía, tenía que estar riquísimo. Todos se sentaron alrededor de la mesa y comieron animadamente, o eso intentaban, por que estaban algo nerviosos después de los descubrimientos de la noche anterior.

- Y ahora ¿qué? - preguntó Lily tímida.

- Seguirá todo como hasta ahora... nosotros seguiremos pasando la luna llena con Remus y vosotras haréis como si no supierais nada -

- No me refería a eso - dijo Lily frunciendo el ceño - pero de todas formas no me parece bien que nos excluyáis de esto -

- ¿No pretenderás que lo que ha pasado esta noche se repita? - preguntó Sirius escéptico.

- No... sólo digo que podéis contar con nosotras -

- ¿Cómo? -

- Pues... -

- Haciendo de enfermeras - contestó Kate.

- ¿Con el trajecito corto y el liguero? - preguntó Sirius con una sonrisa cargada de lujuria.

- No - contestaron las tres chicas a la vez de modo tajante.

- Simplemente podríamos ayudaros cuando estuvierais mal -

- No queremos estar fuera de esto... no podemos... sabemos vuestro secreto y no nos vais a dejar fuera - dijo Elísabeth con voz de no admitir replica.

- Esta bien... - dijeron los tres chicos con cansancio al ver que discutir no las haría cambiar de opinión.

* * *

**_Continuara... _**

**_Dejad reviews! esta ahi abajo, solo tienes que darle a Go!_**


	3. Año nuevo, nueva ilusión

**_Este ff esta hecho por Elísabeth_**

**_Los personajes principales son los de Rowling, los demas son mios!

* * *

_**

_**Capítulo 3: Año nuevo, nueva ilusión.**_

En enero McGonagall les tenía a todos los alumnos de sexto curso una sorpresita preparada, un examen sorpresa igual al de los EXTASIS, para medir el nivel y reforzar las deficiencias de conocimientos. Lo malo de los exámenes sorpresa es que como son sorpresa no lo tienes demasiado preparado, y después llega el fracaso escolar.

- Señorita Rosenberg... sus notas en DCAO... - comenzó a decir la profesora McGonagall dudosa - dejan mucho que desear -

- No es justo... era un examen sorpresa... si nos hubiera dado tiempo a estudiar - se excusó la chica.

- La señorita Evans ha sacado de las mejores notas de la clase... - comentó la profesora para desmentir los argumentos de la chica.

- Que Lily sea una empollona no significa que todos los demás seamos iguales - murmuró Kate.

- He decidido que alguien le ayudara a mejorar sus notas -

- OH no... - murmuró.

- Dado que se pasa la mayoría del tiempo junto a la señorita Evans y no parece tener ninguna influencia en usted... le asignare a otra persona... -

- Menos mal - murmuró Kate.

Que nadie piense mal, Kate adoraba a Lily, era su mejor amiga, pero Lily no era una buena profesora particular, especialmente con Kate y Elísabeth, con ellas dos siempre pierde la paciencia y acaba dejándolas por imposibles, por eso Kate se alegró de que no le tocara Lily.

- Espero que aprenda más con el señor Lupin -

Kate frunció el ceño, no es que Remus le cayera mal, es más, le había cogido bastante cariño desde que sabía su secreto y se llevaban bastante bien, quizás era por eso, por que ella tenía la costumbre de desquiciar a todos sus profesores particulares, y eso era lo último que quería que pasara con Remus.

Volvió a la sala común caminando pensativa, dijo la contraseña y se encontró sentadas frente al fuego a sus amigas.

- ¿Qué te ha dicho? - preguntó Lily preocupada.

- Que necesito ayuda con DCAO -

- Yo con pociones, transformaciones y DCAO - dijo Elísabeth.

Las dos chicas miraron con rencor a Lily, que sonreía con alegría.

- Ya sé que vais a decir... que soy una asquerosa empollona repelente... pero yo he advertido muchas veces que debéis llevar las materias al día -

- Lily... eres repelente - dijeron las dos chicas.

- ¿Cómo es posible que seamos tan amigas y tan diferentes? - se preguntó Lily sin hacerles caso.

- En la diversidad esta el gusto -

- ¿A quien te ha tocado a ti? -

- Remus me dará DCAO -

- Que suerte... - dijo Elísabeth con desgana.

- A Remus se le da muy bien esa materia - comentó Lily.

- ¿Y a ti? - preguntó Kate.

- Snape en pociones, Sirius en trasformaciones y James en DCAO -

- Mala combinación... ¿cuál será el primero que acabe desquiciado y queriéndose pegar un tiro? -

- De Snape lo dudo... no me daría ese gusto en la vida... -

- Kate - llamó Remus bajando por las escaleras - ¿has hablado con McGonagall? -

- Si... - contestó la chica con desgana.

- Entonces... ¿cómo hacemos? -

- Estoy demasiado desmotivada en estos momentos para intentar coordinar mi horario - dijo poniendo carita de pena.

- Esta bien... pero dime algo mañana... ¿vale? -

- Vale... -

- Remus - le llamó Elísabeth - diles a esos dos cafres que tienes como amigos que tenemos que organizar horarios... junto con Snape -

- Mala combinación - murmuró Remus asintiendo y saliendo de la sala común.

* * *

Dos días después comenzaron las clases particulares de Kate con Remus, ambos se reunían en un aula vacía y durante una hora al día repasarían y asimilarían conceptos. 

Más difícil fue para Elísabeth, habían pasado dos días y todavía no había conseguido llegar a un consenso en cuanto al horario, la verdad es que no había conseguido reunir en la misma habitación a los tres chicos. Pero tenía varios ases bajo la manga que estaba dispuesta a utilizar.

Lily, en contra de todos sus principios, de su propia voluntad y como un gran favor personal, convenció a James para que estuviera en el aula de pociones a la hora de la comida. A Snape fue más fácil persuadirlo, con dejarle otra serpiente asesina en su cama con una nota de o se presentaba o moría estaba todo solucionado. Sirius fue el difícil.

- ¿Y si me niego a ir? -

- Suspenderé... y sobre tu conciencia quedará que sea una fracasada... - dijo ella con total indiferencia.

- Tu eres lo suficientemente lista como para no necesitar mi ayuda -

- Ya... pero McGonagall cree que no... -

- Pues demuéstrale lo contrario -

- Esta bien... ya me apañare yo solita... veo que no estas dispuesto a colaborar.. de verdad Sirius... esto me lo hubiera esperado de Snape... no de ti... - y se fue dando un portazo.

- Mierda... - murmuró Sirius.

Como es comprensible Elísabeth llegó bastante enfadada al aula donde pretendía reunirse con los tres chicos para intentar coordinar sus horarios. Lo primero que hizo es cerrar de un portazo.

- Vaya... parece que no estamos de humor... - murmuró Snape.

- Exacto - dijo ella exaltada - no estoy de humor... así que no empieces - terminó de decir amenazante.

- ¿Y Sirius? - preguntó James inocentemente.

- Ese idiota no va a venir -

- Antes de hacer una afirmación asegúrate de que sea cierta - dijo Sirius cerrando la puerta y entrando.

- Idiota - dijo ella.

- Algunos no tenemos todo el día - dijo Snape metiendo prisa.

- Como si tu tuvieras mucha vida social - murmuró James.

- Que cada uno saque su horario... - dijo Sirius tomando las riendas de la situación - a ver que sale de todo esto - murmuró con desgana.

Después de unas tres horas consiguieron ponerse de acuerdo, daría clases tres horas a la semana con cada uno, con Snape los lunes, miércoles y viernes y con los otros dos los martes, jueves y sábados, los domingos descansaría, mejor dicho, los domingos haría las tareas de la semana, según su nuevo horario no tenía ni un minuto para descansar.

- Os odio... a los tres... - murmuró Elísabeth saliendo del aula.

Sirius la miró irse algo asustado aunque intento disimular.

- No lo dice enserio... yo creo que esta con la regla - comentó James para quitarle hierro al asunto.

* * *

Ya habían pasado varias semanas, y en verdad el horario de Elísabeth era demasiado estresante por lo que estaba de bastante mal humor. 

- He roto con Robbie - dijo Kate sentándose al lado de Elísabeth.

Robbie Atkinson era el novio de Kate, un chico bastante guapo por el cual Kate había estado desde que cumplió quince años.

- Kate... no quiero parecer borde y grosera... pero estoy intentando hacer los deberes... y no estoy de humor... -

- Eso te pasa por juntarte tanto con Snape... todo lo malo se pega - murmuró James que estaba sentando a su lado haciendo también las tareas.

- A ti nadie te ha dado vela en este entierro - dijo la chica fríamente.

- Eli... tienes que liberar tensiones... anda... vamos a dar una vuelta... te distraes y yo te cuento... - propuso Kate sonriente.

- Esta bien... -

- ¿Y el trabajo? -

Elísabeth miró con asco los pergaminos que había sobre la mesa.

- Que lo haga otro... yo necesito un descanso -

Subieron a al cuarto y Elísabeth se tumbó en la cama dispuesta a descansar, es decir, dormir, pero Kate se lo impidió.

- Se que estas cansada... pero... - dijo la chica dudosa sentándose en la cama de Elísabeth.

- ¿Cuál es el motivo de tu ruptura? -

- ¿Es normal que un alumno se enamore de su profesor? - preguntó Kate pensativa.

- ¿Enamorada?... ¿tu?... ¿de quién?... ¿de Dumbledore?... desde ya te digo que es demasiado mayor para ti... no te funcionaría en la cama - dijo con burla.

- Dumbledore... la erótica del poder atrae mucho... pero no... no me refería a Dumbledore -

- Entonces... -

- Creo que me he enamorado de Remus - dijo como quien pronostica el tiempo.

- ¿Remus¿qué Remus¿el merodeador¿Remus Lupin¿ese Remus¿nuestro Remus? - preguntó Elísabeth muy deprisa poniéndose de pie.

- El mismo -

- Tu estas muy mal -

- Piénsalo... es el hombre ideal... buen chico... guapo... inteligente... amable... dulce... cariñoso... en resumen... el novio perfecto - dijo Kate suspirando.

- Pues mira... ahora que lo dices... no sería mal partido - dijo Elísabeth pensativa.

- Quita tus sucios pensamientos de mi Remus... lagarta... que es mío - dijo Kate fríamente pero en broma.

- La única duda que tengo es... ¿cómo coño vas a conseguir que se enamore de ti? -

- No será fácil... pero no es imposible - dijo convencida.

- Te ha dado fuerte ¿no? -

- Mucho... me veo casada y con hijos... yo... con hijos... un pequeño Remus... ¿te imaginas? - dijo Kate emocionada.

- Vaya... para que tu te imagines con hijos debe de ser amor del bueno... - dijo Elísabeth impresionada.

- Cuento contigo y con Lily ¿no? -

- Por supuesto... - dijo Elísabeth convencida de que la pelirroja también apoyaría la idea.

* * *

Cuando Kate Rosenberg se propone algo, normalmente lo consigue, muy mal tienen que ir las cosas para que no salga todo como ella quiere, ahora se había propuesto algo difícil, pero no imposible, enamorar a Remus Lupin. Ella estaba enamorada, y estaba muy segura de ese sentimiento por varias razones, Kate era una chica liberal a la que le gustaban bien poco las ataduras, compromisos y demás, nunca había pensado en un futuro con hijos, es más, nunca había pensado en hijos, y sin embargo, allí estaba, sonriendo como una tonta y mirando embobada como Remus le explicaba la lección y ella mientras tanto imaginándose una bonita casa con jardín y a ellos dos jugando tiernamente con un bebe. 

- Dumbledore por las noches se va de putas - dijo Remus para intentar comprobar que la chica le estaba escuchando.

- No digas idioteces... a Dumbledore no le van las putas... le va McGonagall... - dijo Kate frunciendo el ceño, Remus sonrió - aunque no lo parezca te estaba escuchando -

Puede que su mente le estuviera jugando la mala pasada de imaginárselo como su futuro marido, pero a pesar de su imaginación, le estaba escuchando, no había desconectado del todo de la clase. El problema venía cuando se imaginaba momentos más íntimos entre ellos dos, cuando eso pasaba daba igual lo que le dijeran, que ella desconectaba completamente.

- Me alegro de que me escucharas... no sé... es que tenías esa cara de... - dijo él.

"_¿Enamorada?"_ pensó ella "_si, creo que esa es la definición correcta"_.

- Ya... es que estoy cansada... ¿por qué no lo dejamos por hoy? -

- Esta bien... yo también estoy algo cansado - dijo él poniéndose de pie y comenzando a recoger los libros.

- Cuéntame... ¿qué es de tu vida? - preguntó ella casual también recogiendo sus libros.

- A estas alturas hay pocas cosas de mi vida que tu no sepas -

- Se tu gran secreto y poco más... -

- ¿Te parece poco? -

- No... pero... -

- Aparte de eso hay muy poco que contar -

- ¿Has tenido novia?... o ¿tienes novia en estos momentos? -

Eso es lo primero que tienes que saber cuando quieres conquistar a un hombre, la competencia, y sobre todo, como eliminar esa competencia.

- Alguna que otra chica ha habido... pero nada serio... ahora mismo estoy soltero y sin compromiso... - dijo sentándose en una silla para estar más cómodo.

No supo por que, pero le dio la sensación de que Kate le estaba sometiendo a un interrogatorio sobre su vida.

"_Competencia... cero"_ pensó Kate sonriendo complacida.

- ¿Te ves casado y con hijos? - preguntó ella sentándose frente a él, cogiendo una libretita y apuntando las respuestas.

- No creo que esa vida sea para un licántropo - dijo Remus con amargura.

- No te estoy preguntando si es una vida para un licántropo... te estoy preguntando que si tu quieres casarte y tener hijos -

- No estaría mal... pero siendo lo que soy... mejor será que no piense en imposibles -

"_Vale... él quiere... pero esta bloqueado por su enfermedad... habrá que trabajar este punto... por que yo ya he visto a los niños... y yo quiero niños con él"_ pensó Kate tajantemente.

- Bueno... pero... y si la chica con la que estas se queda embarazada sin querer... puede ocurrir... ¿no me digas que no querrías al bebe? -

- Claro que no rechazaría al bebe... asumiría mi responsabilidad... pero... procuro no cometer ese tipo de errores -

- Perdona que te diga... pero por muchas precauciones que tengas... cuando se comete el error... se comete... - dijo ella sabiamente - ¿qué utilizas¿la marcha atrás¿el DIU¿preservativo¿la píldora? - preguntó muy rápido para pasar el mal trago.

Remus se quedó de piedra y enrojeció un poco.

- Bueno... yo... eh... pues... -

- Por que no mejor quedamos un día y me enseñas como se tiene sexo seguro sin cometer el error de quedarse embarazada - Remus se cayó de la silla, literalmente, se cayó para atrás, los nervios le jugaron una muy mala pasada y se cayó de espaldas - voy muy rápido ¿verdad?... tal vez deberíamos quedar y conocerlos mejor antes de tener sexo en nuestra relación... - ella miró su reloj - mira que tarde es... me voy - dijo poniéndose de pie y saliendo del aula.

"_Mierda... demasiado directa... si no lo ha pillado es que es tonto"_ pensó Kate apoyándose un segundo en la pared para después salir corriendo a su cuarto.

* * *

- Te has pasado - dijo Lily cuando Kate le relato la historia - te has pasado demasiado - 

- Es que de repente me lo imagine... ahí... encima de la mesa... conmigo... y claro... se me fue el santo al cielo... y la niña pervertida que llevo dentro hablo por mi - dijo Kate en su defensa hundiendo la cara en su almohada.

- No creo que sea tan cortito como para no pillarlo ¿no? - dijo Elísabeth entre risas.

- Tienes que cambiar de estrategia - sentenció Lily.

- ¿Esta no funciona? -

- ¿Cuándo le propusiste sexo acepto y te lo hizo allí mismo en la mesa? - preguntó Elísabeth con picardía.

- En mi mente si... en la vida real no... -

- Entonces no funciona - sentenció Lily - y ahora no podemos usar la estrategia de niña buena que no ha roto un plato en su vida... ya ha visto la niña pervertida que llevas dentro... - se dijo a si misma.

- Seguro que ahora esta pensando en ti... -

- No consuela cuando seguramente estará pensando que soy una pervertida y que estoy más salida que le pico de una plancha - dijo Kate lanzándole la almohada a Elísabeth para que parara de reírse.

- A ver... si el chico te pone... te pone... no lo puedes remediar... bueno y ¿que¿era bueno? - preguntó Elísabeth alzando las cejas.

- En mi mente un fiera, un as, el mejor... en la vida real... no lo sé... - contestó Kate apunto de echarse a llorar.

- Tranquila mujer... seguro que... seguro que todo sale bien... - dijo Lily intentando animarla.

- Claro... para ti es fácil... dime como hago yo mañana para mirarlo a la cara -

- Muy fácil... como si no hubiera pasado nada -

- ¿Y si me pregunta? -

- No te preguntara... no es tan lanzado como para preguntarte... Remus no... -

Kate se dejo caer en la cama.

- Pásame el Kamasutra - dijo extendiendo la mano.

- Me lo estoy releyendo - dijo Elísabeth tranquilamente.

- Eres de lo que no hay... te has leído el libro unas siete veces... pero todavía no te has dado ni un simple beso con un chico... y te pones colorada cuando hablamos de guarradas - dijo Lily poniendo los ojos en blanco.

- El libro es entretenido... -

Kate y Lily la miraron con escepticismo.

- Si... en los dibujitos - dijo Lily irónica - me voy hacer la ronda de prefectos -

- Ten cuidado - dijeron las otras dos.

Elísabeth se tumbó en su cama a descansar antes de ir a su clase de transformaciones y Kate a buscar en el Kamasutra una buena postura para tener una breve pero intensa fantasía con Remus.

* * *

Remus llegó a su cuarto con un fuerte dolor de espalda y de culo, lo cual era normal dado el golpe que se había dado al caerse de la silla. 

- ¿Qué te pasa? - preguntó James saliendo del baño.

Acaba de llegar del entrenamiento de quidditch y se había duchado.

- Creo que le gusto a Kate... - contestó a James y se tumbó en su cama pensativo - por que sino no me explico que me haya pedido sexo tan abiertamente - comento para si mismo - puede que sea de las liberales... no... no tiene pinta de ser de esas... -

- ¿Qué le gustas¿qué te ha pedido sexo?... ¿me he perdido algo? - preguntó Sirius sorprendido levantándose de la cama.

Remus se levantó mirando a sus dos amigos y decidió que necesitaba consejo y ayuda para decidirse, así que les contó todo lo que había pasado.

- ¿Por qué Lily no me dice a mi esas cosas? - se preguntó James.

Los dos chicos lo miraron escépticos.

- Por que si te lo dijera tu no durarías en aceptar -

- Por eso mismo... -

- ¿Y qué vas hacer? - preguntó Sirius curioso.

- Pues... ¿nada? -

- No hombre... por lo menos podrías aceptar la propuesta -

- Sirius, no soy de ese tipo de chicos... además Kate es mi amiga... ni siquiera tu eres de ese tipo de chicos... -

Sirius asintió, él nunca había tenido sexo con una amiga, también era cierto que no tenía ninguna amiga, bueno si, había un pequeño acercamiento casi de amistad con Lily, Kate y Elísabeth, y con la última él si deseaba que hubiera sexo, o mejor dicho, amor.

- Entonces la pregunta es ¿te gusta Kate? - preguntó James sabiamente.

- Es bastante guapa... buena... inteligente... dulce... alegre... simpática... encantadora... maravillosa... joder creo que me gusta... y mucho... - dijo Remus describiendo a la chica y acabando bastante alterado por confesar sus sentimientos.

- Pues adelante con ella... -

- Es que... no sé... - dijo dudoso.

- A ver... te ha preguntado por el futuro... si quieres tener familia... las chicas solo preguntan eso cuando piensan en tener familia... -

- Claro... -

- Esta el hecho de que ya sabe tu secreto... -

- Un factor a su favor... sabe que eres un licántropo y aun así le gustas -

- No sabemos todavía si le gusto - dijo Remus desesperado.

- Pues tiéntala... - sugirió Sirius.

- Pero no seas demasiado descarado... deja que ella sea la que se acerque a ti -

- ¿Y si en verdad solo quiere... sexo? -

- Entonces dale lo que quiere y a otra cosa mariposa -

- Sirius - le regañó James después miró a Remus - si juegas bien tus cartas... se enamorara de ti -

- ¿Las mismas cartas que tu estas jugando con Lily? -

James lanzó una mirada de muerte a Sirius.

- Gracias por intentar deprimirme -

- Vale ya... yo... haré como si no ha pasado nada... y si ella quiere algo más... algo más serio... pues... - dijo Remus dudoso.

James asintió dándole a entender que el plan le parecía bien.

- Me voy... tengo que dar una clase de trasformaciones... - dijo Sirius cogiendo unos libros y saliendo.

* * *

Solía pasar que Sirius se mostraba frío y distante durante las clases que tenía que darle a Elísabeth, la razón era muy simple, si se comportaba como siempre o exteriorizando algo sus sentimientos, pues se notaría demasiado y no podría aguantar las ganas de tenerla. Ella se comportaba como siempre, y aunque veía a Sirius bastante extraño, no se molestaba en preguntar, la última vez que se interesó por si le pasaba algo se acercó demasiado y al día siguiente casi la mata del susto, por eso, prefería no saber. 

Las clases entre Kate y Remus continuaron como si nada hubiera pasado, cosa difícil por que por la mente de los dos rondaba la conversación del día anterior, aun así Remus dejó pasar un par de días antes de atacar con la artillería pesada. Tal y como hizo Kate aquel día en el que sutilmente le propuso relaciones sexuales, él decidió que arto de esperar un nuevo movimiento de la chica, podría seguirle el juego y ver hasta donde llegaban. Y así fue, como después de la clase Remus pasó al ataque.

- Me quede con algunas dudas de nuestra conversación del otro día - dijo Remus casual, pero para nada era esa su intención.

- ¿Sobre cual era la mejor forma de matar a un vampiro? - preguntó ella dudosa.

- No... - dijo él sonriendo por su forma de eludir el tema - me refería a cuando me preguntaste por mi vida personal... y sabes que... me doy cuenta de que yo no se demasiado de ti... -

Remus le sonrió de esa forma que sólo él sabía hacer, esa sonrisa que conseguía derretir a toda la sección femenina del colegio, sonrisa que no tenía nada que envidiarle a la de James o Sirius, el problema era que Remus sólo utilizaba ese arma cuando de verdad le interesaba la chica, muy pocas veces.

- Mejor... cuanto menos sepas, menos te escandalizaras - dijo ella esquiva.

- Convivo con James y con Sirius... créeme... estoy curado de espantos - dijo dando a entender que no la dejaría ir sin conseguir la información.

- Pues... he tenido varios novios... algunos más formales que otros... lo normal -

- ¿Eres virgen? -

Ahí estaba la pregunta, el objeto de las dudas de Remus, y es que, el chico podía parecer muy tímido, pero en verdad no lo era, y cuando le interesaba era demasiado directo, y en este momento le interesaba, aunque si la respuesta era negativa tampoco había ningún problema.

- No es correcto que un chico pregunte ese tipo de cosas a una chica - dijo ella frunciendo el ceño pero sonriendo.

- Tu me lo preguntaste a mi -

- Pero... -

- OH... vamos... sólo es curiosidad - dijo él haciéndose el inocente.

- Pese a mi mentalidad liberal y que he sido novia de varios chicos... sigo siendo virgen... digamos que creo en eso de que el sexo y el amor van cogidos de la mano... y ninguno de mis novios ha sido amor de verdad - explicó ella algo nerviosa.

- Entonces la propuesta que me hiciste el otro día no iba en serio - dijo desilusionado.

Se había hecho ilusiones de que Kate quería algo con él, y el hecho de que creyera en el amor sólo podría significar que aquella propuesta era de broma. Kate sonrió complacida, después de la conversación tan comprometedora del otro día decidió que no haría nada hasta que él moviera pieza, y la verdad ya se estaba empezando a cansar y a dar por vencida al ver que Remus no hacia nada, pero esa desilusión que vio en sus ojos al creer que no iba en serio le llenó de animo.

- Puede que si... puede que no... eso tendrás que averiguarlo tu solito - dijo ella acercándose insinuante, le dio un beso en la comisura de los labios y se fue.

Dejó a Remus bastante alucinado, "_Puede que si... puede que no... necesito una ducha de agua fría"_ pensó cerrando los ojos y negando por todas las fantasías que esas dos frases y el beso le hicieron tener.

* * *

Elísabeth abrió la puerta del cuarto y la volvió a cerrar impresionada, se pellizcó el brazo y sintió dolor, "_Vale... no estoy soñando... es real... esta loca"_. volvió ha abrir la puerta y frunció el ceño al ver a Kate con una sabana alrededor del cuerpo y otra en la cabeza haciendo de velo, unas margaritas un poco marchitas haciendo de ramo y frente al espejo. 

- Si quiero - voz entusiasta - si, quiero - voz seria - si quiero - voz emotiva - si quiero -

- ¡Estas loca! - dijo Elísabeth al verla.

- Estoy enamorada... que es peor -

- Kate... ¿qué estas haciendo? - preguntó medio asustada aunque la verdad la pregunta sobraba.

- No lo sé... vi las sabanas y no pude resistirme... Eli... tengo miedo - contestó Kate con algo de miedo.

En ese momento entró Lily que se quedó de piedra al ver el panorama.

- Tu estas muy mal - sentenció.

- Es que... Remus me esta coqueteando... y yo a él... y ya esta... no pasamos de ahí... y yo quiero más - dijo algo alterada.

- Lily... esta es tu materia... di algo sabio - dijo Elísabeth delegándole toda la responsabilidad de la cordura de Kate.

- Opino que deberías esperar un poco más... por un simple coqueteo no te vas a tirar a una posible piscina vacía... hay que estar más seguro... una semana más -

- Vale... pero... -

- Sin peros... cuando nosotras creamos que él esta listo... te lo diremos... -

El problema fue que Remus estaba más que dispuesto a lanzarse a esa piscina, incluso si estaba vacía o llena y con tiburones, eso Kate lo notó y le dio algo de miedo, cosa rara en ella, pero eso fue lo que paso, aunque las chicas no le dijeron nada de lanzarse, pero ella notaba que el momento se acercaba.

* * *

Durante lo que todos considerarían como una semana bastante agoradora en materia de estudios, para Kate y Remus fue algo más bien divertido. Durante esa semana las coqueterías e insinuaciones entre ellos eran demasiado evidentes y no habían cesado en ningún momento. Era algo desquiciante verlos así y que no estuvieran juntos de una vez, por que para todos estaba clarísimo que se querían, incluso ellos lo sabían. 

- Lánzate de una puñetera vez Kate - dijo Elísabeth algo cansada después de una clase particular con Sirius.

- Se ve a leguas que Remus te quiere - dijo Lily sabiamente.

- Es que... -

- Kate... yo particularmente ya estoy bastante cansada d este tira y afloja que os lleváis... y ten en cuenta que los hombres tienen menos paciencia que nosotras para esperar -

Lo que Elísabeth le estaba diciendo era muy cierto, no podía arriesgarse a que llegara otra más espabilada y terminara de seducir a su Remus. Así que tomó la decisión, se terminó de vestir y se fue al cuarto de los merodeadores para poner fin a este juego que Remus y ella se traían.

- Remus - dijo con voz sensual desde la puerta - ¿puedo pasar? -

- Claro - contestó él tragando ruidosamente.

Remus estaba tumbado en su cama leyendo un libro que dejó de ser interesante desde el mismo momento que la chica cruzo la puerta.

- Sabes... tengo un problema - dijo melosamente tumbándose junto a él en la cama.

- Cuéntame... a lo mejor te puedo ayudar -

- Seguro que si - dijo sonriendo picaramente - es que... me gusta un chico - Remus frunció el ceño, "_¿Le gusta otro?"_ - y yo se que le gusto a él... es un buen chico... amable... dulce... cariñoso... muy guapo... yo quiero algo serio con él... pero es que me estoy cansando ya de esperar a que él de el primer paso -

- Pues lánzate tu - dijo Remus simplemente.

- OH - Kate puso cara de concentración - vale - dijo alegremente antes de lanzarse y besarle de forma muy apasionada.

Remus durante unos segundos no supo como reaccionar, pero cuando sintió que de verdad Kate le estaba besando, que todas las cosas que todo lo que estaba hablando era de él, la duda se disipó y correspondió feliz.

- Por un momento pensé que hablabas de otro y no de mi - dijo él cuando se separó.

- OH... es que hablaba de otro pero me apeteció besarte - contestó Kate tranquilamente, Remus se quedó estupefacto - era broma - dijo rápidamente - a ver si te vas a pensar que voy por ahí besando a los chicos en sus camas simplemente porque estoy aburrida -

- No vuelvas a darme esos sustos - dijo él juguetonamente antes de inclinarse y volver a besarla.

Se besaron varias veces, siempre de una forma pasional, con ansia, con ganas de más.

- Entonces... -

- OH... claro... - Remus se aclaró la garganta - ¿quisiera usted ser mi novia? - dijo cortésmente.

- Espera que miró mi agenda - contestó ella haciéndose de rogar, Remus la miró con carita de pena mientras acariciaba su espalda incitándola a que aceptara - me encantaría ser tu novia - dijo Kate finalmente.

Sellaron su reciente noviazgo con un beso.

* * *

- Bien... ahora que Kate y Remus están juntos... tenemos que plantear ciertas reglas - dijo Lily pausadamente mirando a cada uno de los presentes. 

A saber, Elísabeth con Olry sobre sus piernas, James, Sirius y ella misma.

- ¿Qué tipo de reglas? -

- Pues... tenemos que hacer un pacto de que intentaremos llevarnos bien -

- De un tiempo a esta parte nos estamos llevando bien... tu ya no peleas con James - le dijo Elísabeth.

- Ya... por eso... con esto de que ellos dos están juntos no quiero que se confundan las cosas - dijo la pelirroja ceñuda.

- Ellos son novios y nosotros amigos... ¿dónde esta la confusión? - dijo Elísabeth inocentemente.

Pero los dos chicos discrepaban con esa opinión, claro que el estar más juntos de lo normal podía dar lugar a confusión, es más, los chicos ya estaban bastante confundidos y eso que tampoco es que se paran las veinticuatro de horas al día juntos. James pese a que había cambiado de estrategia seguida sin abandonar su objetivo de conquistar a Lily, lo único que ocurría es que bien aconsejado por Elísabeth intentaba que la pelirroja le mirara con otros ojos y se enamorara de él por las buenas y no por la fuerza. Sirius simplemente se conformaba, por ahora, con estar cerca de Elísabeth, poder conocerla mejor e intentar que ella se enamorara de él, difícil, pero no imposible.

- Pues eso... todos amigos... - dijo Lily dando por concluida la conversación.

* * *

Era un día de abril, un día bastante gris con nubes de tormenta, un día en el que no apetecía para nada salir, pero tenían que cruzar todo el jardín si querían, bueno, querer no querían, pero había que hacerlo, llegar a la clase de herbología. Cuando llegaron al invernadero sólo caían cuatro gotas de nada, para cuando terminó la clase, estaba diluviando. Con pocas expectativas de llegar secos a sus respectivas salas comunes todos se metieron debajo del agua. Seis Gryffindor en concreto corrían hacia un árbol para guarecerse y recuperar fuerzas. 

- Esta niña esta tonta - dijo Kate con coraje.

Cinco de los seis Gryffindors estaban a salvo de bajo del árbol, la sexta, más concretamente Elísabeth, estaba dando saltitos bajo la lluvia.

- I'm singing in the rain... just singing in the rain... what a glorious feeling... I'm happy again... I'm laughing at clouds... so dark up above... the sun's in my heart... and I'm ready for love... let the stormy clouds chase... everyone from the place... come on with the rain... I've a smile on my face... I'll walk down the lane... with a happy refrain... singing, singing in the rain... I'm singing in the rain... just singing in the rain... what a glorious feeling... I'm happy again... I walk down the lane... with a happy refrain... I'm singing, singing in the rain... singing in the rain - cantó Elísabeth felizmente mientras chapoteaba en el charco de agua.

- Que alguien vaya a por ella... se va a poner fatal - dijo Lily.

- Se le ha ido la cabeza... ya no hay nada que se pueda hacer - dijo Kate dramáticamente.

- No bromees Kate... - dijo la pelirroja frunciendo el ceño.

- Pero si es ella la que esta cantando bajo la lluvia... se le ha ido la cabeza... - se defendió Kate.

- Ya voy yo... - dijo James.

El chico salió de debajo del árbol y se acercó a la chica que cantaba bajo la lluvia.

Sirius la miraba fijamente, no podía ni moverse, sólo sonreía como un tonto viéndola jugar bajo la lluvia como si fuera una niña chica, pero que no era tan chica, como bien demostraba su ropa mojada pegada a su cuerpo que dejaba ver todo.

James se estaba acercando y Elísabeth sonreía como una niña que acaba de hacer algo muy malo y estaba dispuesta a rematar la jugada y hacer algo peor, así que en cuanto James estuvo cerca como para poder cogerla del brazo e intentar llevarla con el resto, le puso la zancadilla y ambos cayeron al barro.

- Ja ja ja - se reía ella.

Los que estaban debajo del árbol tampoco pudieron evitar reírse.

- Elísabeth - exclamó James un poquito enfadado.

- Ríete James... esta lloviendo... y somos jóvenes... - dijo la chica riéndose y lanzándose encima de James para que se llenara más de barro.

- Se le ha ido la cabeza totalmente... de aquí al manicomio... - sentenció Kate.

Sirius sonreía al verla así, tan feliz e inocente, jugando con James a ver quien se llenaba más de barro. Pero esa feliz escena fue interrumpida por la llegada de varios chicos a el árbol donde ellos estaban, y dichos intrusos se estaban poniendo las botas desnudando con la mirada a la chica. Así que Sirius, en un ataque de celos, se encaminó hacia ella, la cogió y pese a sus quejas, la llevó hasta dentro del castillo.

Dentro bien podía haberla soltado, pero no, siguió su camino hasta la torre de Gryffindor pasando olímpicamente de las quejas de ella y de las miradas extrañadas que la gente le lanzaba al pasar. Los cinco Gryffindors restantes iban detrás de él, a una corta distancia por que habían perdido mucho tiempo ayudando a James a ponerse de pie, el pobre se había contagiado de la locura de Elísabeth.

Sirius la llevó hasta su cuarto, por que no podía subir las escaleras del cuarto femenino con todo el mundo delante, no era plan de descubrir uno de los mejores secretos de los merodeadores, así que la llevó hasta su cuarto y la metió en la ducha, abrió el grifo del agua caliente y la miró detenidamente, ella estaba calada hasta los huesos, abrazada a si misma por le frío, con toda la ropa pegada al cuerpo.

- Dúchate... ahí tienes toallas... - dijo Sirius antes de salir del baño.

Si se quedaba un segundo más se metería con ella en la ducha, y tampoco era plan hacer una estupidez como esa.

- ¿La has dejado en la ducha? - preguntó James entrando.

- Si... ¿y los demás? -

- Kate y Remus se han ido al baño de los prefectos... Lily se ha ido a su cuarto a ducharse... -

- Estas empapado... -

- Tu también... -

- Esperaré a que ella salga - dijo Sirius escuetamente.

- Yo me iré a la sala de los menesteres... haré que se transforme en un baño de esos con hidromasaje - dijo James sonriente cogiendo algo de ropa.

- Que lo disfrutes... -

- Sirius - dijo James seriamente - compórtate... - dijo antes de salir.

Sirius asintió, sabía a lo que se refería, James le tenía mucho cariño a Elísabeth, o más bien era parte del cariño que le tenía a Daniel traspasado a la chica, pero la cuestión era que la protegía y se preocupaba por ella, por eso le advirtió que comportara.

* * *

En el baño de los prefectos Kate y Remus estaban bañándose, bueno, estaban besándose, desnudos, y a punto de hacer el amor. 

- ¿Estas segura? - preguntó él mientras le besaba en cuello.

- Si... - murmuró ella dejándose besar.

Remus la sentó en uno de los escalones de la bañera y se acercó a ella para acomodarse encima suya. La penetró lentamente, puede que Kate fuera muy lanzada y supiera mucho de sexo, pero sólo sabía la teoría, ella era virgen y nunca había llegado hasta ese punto con un chico. Fue delicado con ella, tierno, dulce, como él era, besándola con pasión y cariño para darle confianza, sus movimientos fueron haciéndose más rápidos y sus envestidas con más ansia de más. Ella arqueaba la espalda y echaba la cabeza para atrás extasiada, Remus le besaba el pecho con dedicación, no quería dejarse ningún rincón del cuerpo de Kate sin explorar.

Remus no era un merodeador simplemente por que se juntara con James y con Sirius, no, él, aunque no hubiera tenido muchas novias y todas hubieran sido pasajeras, era un experto en hacer el amor y sabía como satisfacer a las chicas, pese a que siempre mantenía la cabeza fría con Kate se estaba dejando llevar, pero supo aguantarse para que ella llegara primero al orgasmo, aunque le costó llegar y tuvo que estimularla, pero lo consiguió, y después le tocó el turno a él de disfrutar.

- ¿Estas bien? - preguntó jadeante cuando ella se dejó caer encima suyo extasiada.

- Si... - murmuró ella.

No iba a negar que al principio le había dolido un poco, lo cual era normal al ser su primera vez, pero después tocó el cielo.

Remus la besó dulcemente y le acarició la espalda para intentar calmarla y reconfortarla.

* * *

Sirius se sentó en una silla esperando a que ella saliera de la ducha y su mente se fue volando a un paraíso de fantasías donde Elísabeth era la protagonista de todos sus sueños, "_Esto es una tortura"_ se dijo a si mismo mirando la puerta del baño, puerta que quería destrozar en ese momento para entrar y hacer sus fantasías realidad. Lo que le sacó de sus pensamientos fue la repentina aparición de Olry en medio del cuarto con alguna ropa. 

- Olry viene a traer ropa limpia a Elísabeth - dijo el elfo como explicación.

A los pocos minutos salió la chica con un albornoz cubriéndola, Sirius intentó no mirarla, pero le resultaba bastante difícil pues llevaba su albornoz puesto y eso le incitaba mucho.

- Gracias Olry - dijo ella cogiendo la ropa.

Elísabeth miró a Sirius fijamente, de una forma que el chico no podía describir pero que le ponía muy nervioso, sin decir ni una palabra entró en el baño. Ella se sentó al borde de una de las camas para vestirse. Cuando Sirius salió ya duchado y limpió, ella ya no estaba, así que con una triste sonrisa comenzó a vestirse.

* * *

Y allí estaba Sirius, metiéndole mano descaradamente entre dos armaduras a Debra McGuire, la chica más fácil de séptimo. 

- ¿No os da vergüenza ofrecer este espectáculo a todo aquel que pase por aquí? -

Sirius se separó de la chica como si quemara en cuanto escucho una voz a su lado, miró a quien había hablado, "_Joder... tenía que ser ella... precisamente ella"_ se dijo a si mismo viendo a Elísabeth apoyada en la pared mirándolos con el ceño fruncido y con una sonrisa de burla.

- ¿Te gusta mirar? - preguntó Debra sugerente dando a entender que a ella si le gustaba que la miraran.

- Vomito... - dijo Elísabeth con cara de asco.

- Vamos a un aula - dijo Debra a Sirius y después lo besó con ansias, Elísabeth miraba hacia otro lado intentando aguantarse las ganas de vomitar, Debra pasó por su lado en dirección a aula - ¿te apuntas? - preguntó con una mirada cargada de lujuria.

Elísabeth simplemente la miró con asco y repulsión por el simple hecho de haber hecho esa sugerencia, miró a Sirius sorprendida por que no dijera nada.

- Venga... vete a disfrutar de tus dos minutos de orgasmo sin futuro... - se acercó a él - sólo espero que algún día encuentres a la chica - le rozó la mejilla - que con un simple roce te haga tocar el cielo - y se fue.

Sirius se quedó estático, sin poder moverse, tanto por las palabras que Elísabeth le había dicho como que ella era la chica que le había hecho rozar el cielo con una simple caricia, él la había mirado fijamente durante todo el proceso y llegó a la conclusión de que en esos segundos que ella le tocó, habían sido los mejores de toda su vida y que deseaba repetir.

Elísabeth llegó a su clase de pociones unos minutos tarde, pero es que se había entretenido y olvidado de dicha clase cuando encontró a Sirius con esa lagarta de Debra McGuire.

- Llegas tarde... - dijo Snape con reproche.

- No te pongas ese plan que no te pega -

- Empecemos... -

Las clases con Snape no eran aburridas, eso si, después del incidente ponían los dos los cinco sentidos para que nada saliera mal y ninguno dañado. Como siempre durante una hora explicaban la poción y comenzaban ha hacerla hasta que estuviera perfecta.

- Estas muy callado hoy - comentó Elísabeth.

- Pienso... -

- Ah... ¿en que? - preguntó Elísabeth curiosa e inocente.

- En como es posible que hayas conseguido que los merodeadores me dejan en paz... -

- Tengo algunos ases bajo la manga -

- ¿Cuáles? -

- Si hombre... a ti te lo voy a decir yo -

- ¿Tu sabes que es lo que hace Lupin cada mes? - preguntó Snape curioso.

- Si... - dijo ella escuetamente.

- ¿Y? - dijo Snape animándola a seguir.

- Y nada... no te lo pienso contar... eso es algo de ellos... -

- Pero tu lo sabes... y no eres nada de ellos -

- Soy su amiga -

- ¿De verdad? -

- Los conozco y he crecido con James... me considero su amiga y los considero a ellos mis amigos... -

- Esta bien... la poción ya esta lista -

- Si... mejor cambiamos de tema... -

* * *

El problema era que Snape es un chico muy curioso por naturaleza, y que si ese gran secreto que ocultaban podía destruir a los merodeadores el Slytherin se había propuesto que lo sabría, costase lo que costase. Snape no sabía que la curiosidad mato al gato, y fue eso precisamente lo que a él casi le ocurre. 

Sirius si se dio cuenta de las ganas de Snape por saber tan preciada información y decidió que sería bueno meterle un buen susto en el cuerpo al Slytherin para que se le quitaran las ganas de ir espiando por ahí. Por ello, Sirius le contó que para saber lo que hacía Remus durante esas huidas clandestinas, sólo tenía que seguirlo por el sauce boxeador apretando un nudo para que se quedara quieto.

Pese a las reticencias de Snape, puesto que la información le llegaba de alguien como Sirius, la curiosidad le pudo y siguió a Remus esa noche de luna llena. Y como predijo Sirius, Snape se asustó al ver al final del túnel a Remus medio transformado, y fue James, en ese momento, mientras Snape estaba paralizado asimilando la información , quien le salvó la vida llevándoselo de allí.

Por supuesto Dumbledore habló con Snape para que no revelara el secreto, pero sin duda el que se llevó la peor parte fue Sirius.

- ¡Pero tu estas gilipollas o que te pasa! - gritó James.

- Quería darle una lección - murmuró Sirius.

- ¿Una lección¿de qué¿de cómo morir rápidamente? -

- Él se lo busco - dijo enfadado.

- Ese no es motivo... -

- Iba detrás nuestra buscando nuestro secreto -

- Pues podrías haberle hecho buscar una pista falsa y no haberle dicho la verdad -

- Quería que se asustara y nos dejara en paz -

- Hay maneras Sirius y no has escogido la acertada -

- ¿Qué son estas voces? - preguntó Lily entrando en el cuarto de los chicos.

- ¿Y tu qué quieres? - gritó James sin medir su enfado.

- ¡Eh! si estas enfadado conmigo no lo pagues - gritó ella.

- Pues vete de aquí si no quieres oírme... - le gritó a Lily - y tu... - se giró a Sirius - te has equivocado Sirius... no llevas la razón... - dijo fríamente y se fue pegando un portazo.

- ¿Y a este que mosca le ha picado? - dijo Lily cuando se fue.

Sirius miraba al suelo enfadado, respiró hondo para intentar calmarse y darle un pequeña explicación a Lily, sabía que cuando James se calmara se sentiría fatal por haberle gritado a ella.

- No se lo tengas en cuenta... esta enfadado conmigo... perdónale -

- ¿Ha pasado algo grave?... no es normal que discutáis así... - dijo ella preocupada.

- Nada malo... no te preocupes... por favor vete... necesito descansar - dijo Sirius tumbándose en la cama.

Lily salió del cuarto de vuelta a la sala común, lo que le había llevado al cuarto de los merodeadores era que varios chicos de cuarto habían bajado quejándose de unos gritos y ella había subido a ver que pasaba. Cuando James volvió, una hora después, le pidió amablemente perdón a Lily y ella, como buena chica que era y por que en el fondo ya no podía estar peleada con James, le perdonó.

* * *

Elísabeth sólo tardó dos días, y por casualidad, en descubrir el gran secreto que había quebrantado la fuerte unión de los merodeadores, pues no era un secreto que algo había pasado. Desde hacía un par de días Sirius estaba con un humor de perros, y ni James ni Remus le hablaban, algo había pasado. Ocurrió por casualidad, esa mañana Elísabeth decidió acercarse a intentar convencer a Snape para que cambiara la hora en la que habían quedado para hacer el trabajo de pociones, y ahí fue cuando ocurrió. 

- Severus... - dijo ella sonriendo como cuando quería conseguir algo - ¿qué tal has dormido hoy? - preguntó amablemente.

- ¿Qué buscas?... tu no eres tan amable por nada - preguntó él con desconfianza.

- Perdona, pero yo soy muy amable siempre - dijo ella indignada.

- Ya... pero buscas algo -

- Tal vez... -

- Dilo ya... no me hace gracia desayunar con una Gryffindor al lado dándome el coñazo -

- Arisco... que eres un arisco... - dijo ella con rencor - necesito que cambiemos la hora para hacer el trabajo -

- No -

- ¿Te he dicho que además de arisco eres un amargado y un borde? -

- Si... muchas veces - contestó él sin inmutarse.

- Borde - masculló Elísabeth.

En ese momento hicieron acto de presencia en el gran comedor los merodeadores, algo separados, eso si, pero allí iban ellos tres, James y Remus hablando tranquilamente y Sirius detrás con cara de estar bastante enfadado. Snape no solía ponerse nervioso cuando los tres merodeadores estaban cerca, pero esta vez no podía evitar recordar los hechos de la pasada luna llena y ponerse pálido.

- Ten cuidado con Lupin - dijo muy seriamente.

- ¿Con Remus?... pero si es inofensivo - dijo Elísabeth tranquilamente cogiendo un bollo - vaya... pensé que las caras de amargados de los Slytherin a estas horas eran por que vuestros bollos estaba podridos... pero están riquísimos... - comentó para si misma.

- Es peligroso - repitió Snape - muy peligroso - dijo tensándose, muy serio y mirando fijamente a Remus.

Elísabeth lo miró fijamente intentando descubrir por que le decía esas cosas y la verlo, descubrió que Snape sabía el secreto de Remus.

- Escúchame bien - dijo ella muy seriamente cociéndole el brazo fuertemente, mirándolo muy fijamente - Remus es totalmente inofensivo... y si descubro que andas por ahí diciendo ese tipo de cosas sobre él... - dijo amenazante - mejor que no sepas lo que te puedo hacer... - dijo antes de levantarse e ir a la mesa donde estaba el resto de sus compañeros.

- ¿Qué hacías con Snape? - preguntó James curioso y frunciendo el ceño.

Pese a que estaba peleados, Sirius se sentó cerca de ellos y agudizó su oído puesto que le interesaba bastante la respuesta que Elísabeth pudiera darle a la pregunta.

- Si no lo sabéis os informo de que Snape sabe tu secreto - dijo a todos y en concreto a Remus - y si lo sabéis... me gustaría saber como coño se ha enterado - dijo con rencor.

- Sirius le gasto una broma a Snape y se enteró de todo - contestó James con falsa alegría.

James sabía perfectamente que Elísabeth se iba a enfadar muchísimo, y es que desde que las tres chicas se habían enterado de que Remus era un licántropo se habían volcado en ayudarle en todo lo posible, Kate, más que nada, por que era su novia, Lily por solidarizarse y Elísabeth, por que tenía demasiado instinto protector y casi había adoptado a Remus como su pequeño lobito indefenso.

- ¿Tu eres gilipollas o te lo haces? - dijo bastante enfadada.

Elísabeth lo miraba muy enfadada, al igual que Kate y Lily. Sirius, enfadado como estaba consigo mismo, y si a eso le unes las tres miradas de las chicas y en concreto la de Elísabeth, pues se enfado bastante más, se levantó bastante irritado y se fue.

- Remus... - dijo Kate.

- Tranquila... Dumbledore ha hablado con Snape y no dirá nada... -

- Más le vale... si dice media palabra lo mato - sentenció Elísabeth enfadad clavándole el cuchillo a un bollo que había en un plato.

- No entiendo como Sirius ha podido hacer eso - dijo Lily.

- Ni tu ni nadie - comentó James.

* * *

La tensión siguió acumulándose los dos siguientes días, James no le hablaba a Sirius, y viceversa, Remus, aunque seguía enfadado, no le gustaba para nada esa situación y la verdad es que quería arreglar las cosas. Las chicas ni miraba a Sirius y cuando lo hacían, generalmente Elísabeth, lo miraban con bastante rencor. Sirius, estaba acumulando una dosis de rencor e ira impresionantes, no había ni Dios que lo aguantara, aunque claro, como no se hablaba con nadie, no le quedaba otra solución que aguantarse a si mismo, lo cual lo tenía bastante desquiciado. 

Sirius, ya arto de esta situación, intentó poner fin a uno de sus mayores problemas.

- Quiero hablar contigo - dijo cogiendo del brazo a Elísabeth y metiéndola en un aula vacía.

- Has puesto en peligro el secreto de Remus ¿te crees de verdad que yo tengo algo que hablar contigo? - dijo irónica.

- Recuerdas el trato que hicimos... me debes una por no haber molestado a Snape - dijo él muy serio.

- No digas tonterías - dijo ella intentando irse.

- Y me lo voy a cobrar ahora -

Elísabeth se asustó un poquito cuando vio que se acercaba demasiado, y es que tener a Sirius enfadado no era aconsejable.

- Sirius... - murmuró algo asustada.

- No me odies - murmuró él en su oído acorralándola contra la pared.

- ¿Cómo? - preguntó ella sorprendida.

- Que no me odies - volvió a decir él.

No la miraba, simplemente estaba allí, junto a ella, y de verdad estaba arrepentido de todo, aunque sabía que primero debería arreglar las cosas con Remus, le ponía peor que ella le mirara de esa forma, necesitaba que no le odiara, por que si le odiaba sus esperanzas de algún día enamorarla se iban por el desagüe. Elísabeth estaba conmocionada, definitivamente esto era lo último que se esperaba, pero pese a que estaba algo enfadada nunca podría odiarlo.

- No puedo odiarte - dijo ella muy suavemente - pero me has decepcionado con todo esto -

No le odiaba, era una buena noticia, pero la había decepcionado, y eso no era tan bueno.

- Entiendo - dijo separándose y saliendo del cuarto.

- Sirius - murmuró cuando se quedó sola.

* * *

Elísabeth pensó mucho durante esa noche el motivo de no odiar a Sirius, y después de mucho reflexionar y pensar se dio cuenta de la gran verdad del universo, se había enamorado de él, paradójico, pero cierto. Después de racionalizar se dio cuenta por el hecho más simple, había sido capaz de aguantarse sus miedos e ir las profundidades, sumergirse e intentar salvarlo, aunque era verdad que eso lo hubiera hecho por cualquiera de sus buenos amigos, pocos pero buenos, descartando lo que sentía por el resto y lo que sentía por Sirius se dio cuenta de que efectivamente era amor. 

- ¿Estas bien? - preguntó Olry.

Elísabeth se había encerrado en el baño para poder pensar a gusto y no despertar a sus amigas.

- Mierda... por que tenía que enamorarme de él -

- El amor es algo bonito - dijo el elfo sabiamente.

- Claro... cuando eres correspondido - dijo ella como si fuera evidente - en mi caso... dudo que fuera correspondía... y ese es un gran problema -

- Pues haz algo para que eso no sea un problema -

- Tu eres un elfo demasiado listo - sentenció Elísabeth sonriendo.

Abrazó a Olry y se fue a dormir. Olry era un elfo bastante especial, fue destinado para uso personal de Elísabeth desde que ella nació y por lo tanto, ella le tenía demasiado cariño, era parte de su familia, por ello permitía que la tratara con total familiaridad, para el pequeño ser, Elísabeth era su niña, su pequeña, y la cuidaba y protegía celosamente, y viceversa.

* * *

Sirius seguía muy enfadado, el problema con Remus y James no se había solucionado y eso le estaba poniendo más furioso de lo que ya estaba. Había cenado en las cocinas, solo, con remordimientos por todo lo que había pasado, y era lo que más le enfadaba. 

Salió de la cocina golpeando la puerta con fuerza y no se dio cuenta de lo que paso hasta que no estuvo fuera y se topó con que había alguien tumbado en el suelo.

- Mira por donde andas - exclamó enfadado.

- Lo... lo siento... - murmuró un niño tapándose la cara con las manos.

- Eres un bestia - la voz de Elísabeth resonó por todo el pasillo - podrías tener más cuidado - dijo acercándose al niño.

Sirius miraba pasivo como ella se agachaba a ver la herida del niño. Ciertamente se había pasado un poco, el chaval sangraba abundantemente por la nariz.

- El mocoso se ha puesto en medio - dijo Sirius con mala leche.

- Si estas enfadado no lo pagues con el resto... y menos con un niño inocente - dijo seriamente - ¿cómo te llamas? - preguntó dulcemente al niño.

- Kyle... - dijo el pequeño tímidamente - Kyle Whitman -

- Bien Kyle... ahora vamos a ir a la enfermería a que te curen ¿vale? - dijo dulcemente ayudándolo a levantarse - y tu - se volvió hacia Sirius - controla tu mal genio -

Sirius seguía allí, sin moverse, sin mirarla, no era capaz. Los vio irse por el pasillo hacia la enfermería, vio como ella consolaba al niño con cariño, sonrió tristemente, "_Es muy maternal... sería una buena madre"_. Con desgana se fue a la sala común para intentar pasar desapercibido y subir a su cuarto a dormir sin hablar con nadie, no estaba de humor.

Para su desgracia o su fortuna, según se mire, James y Remus le estaban esperando para aclarar de una vez y por todas la situación.

- Sirius... - le llamó Remus cuando vio que se dirigía directo a su cama sin saludar.

- Si me vas a decir que fui un irresponsable... ahórratelo... ya lo sé... - dijo con desgana dejándose caer sobre el colchón.

- Sólo quiero que arreglemos las cosas... no me gusta estar así... peleados... -

- Sirius... entiende que hiciste algo muy arriesgado... - dijo James seriamente - y que... -

- ¿Te crees que no lo sé?... cometí una estupidez y no se por que lo hice... pero lo hice... quería quitarme a Snape de en medio y lo hice... puse en peligro a Remus... pero lo hice... James no hace falta que me digas que fue una estupidez... porque eso ya lo sé - dijo Sirius alterado.

- Es un gran paso que lo reconozcas y lo admitas... -

- No quería involucrarte a ti en esto Remus... pero... sólo quería darle una lección a Snape... que se asustara y nos dejara en paz - dijo con tristeza.

- Lo sé - dijo Remus - Sirius... se que no lo hiciste con maldad... no para herirme... ni hacerme daño a mi... por eso quiero que todo sea como antes... que ya no estemos peleados... -

- ¿Me perdonas? -

- Si... ¿James? -

- Si no fuera tan impulsivo no sería Sirius... - dijo James con una sonrisa.

Los tres se acercaron y se abrazaron en señal de que estaba todo perdonado.

* * *

Kyle era un chico de once años que procuraba no meterse con nadie y menos con los idolatrados merodeadores, su primer año en el colegio Hogwarts y para él todo era nuevo al ser de familia muggle. Estaba nervioso, acababa de entrar en el comedor, todavía tenía la venda puesta en su nariz rota, y el en fondo tenía miedo de que el gran Sirius Black siguiera enfadado y tomara represalias. 

- Kyle -

Ella lo sacó de sus pensamientos cuando se levantó y se puso frente a él.

- ¿Si? - preguntó tímidamente.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras? - preguntó Elísabeth con dulzura.

- Bien - murmuró el niño al ver como Sirius Black sentado frente a la chica lo miraba seriamente.

- Siéntate aquí conmigo... a menos que quieras ir con tus amigos - pidió ella.

- Vale... - murmuró sentándose.

Se sentía cohibido sentado junto a Elísabeth y frente a Sirius, nervioso, estaba en una zona en la que normalmente los de primero no se sentaban, la zona de los merodeadores, pero él estaba allí y se sentía nervioso.

- Chico... siento lo de ayer - dijo Sirius volviendo a concentrar su atención en su desayuno.

Kyle se sorprendió, el gran Sirius Black pidiéndole perdón.

- No... no pasa nada... fue un accidente... - murmuró nervioso Kyle.

- De todas formas no debí tratarte así... lo siento -

- Perfecto... así me gusta... que seamos todos amigos y nos llevamos bien - dijo Elísabeth sonriente - por que esta todo solucionado y somos todos amigos otra vez ¿no? - dijo inocentemente a Sirius refiriéndose al problema con Remus.

- Todo solucionado - Sirius sonrió.

Elísabeth se acercó a Kyle, le pasó el brazo por encima de los hombros y lo atrajo hasta ella para poder darle un beso en el pelo de forma maternal. Kyle sonrió tímidamente por esa muestra de afecto.

- A partir de ahora... si tienes algún problema... no dudes en venir a pedirme ayuda... y si alguien te molesta me lo dices... ¿vale? - dijo ella sonriente.

- Vale... - contestó Kyle con algo más de confianza.

- Tienes demasiado instinto maternal - murmuró Kate que estaba sentada a su lado.

Sirius sonrió de acuerdo con la afirmación de la chica, pero Elísabeth era así, sólo había que verla como se comportaba con Olry para saber lo maternal y protectora que era. A partir de ese día Elísabeth adoptó a Kyle como su niño pequeño protegiéndolo y cuidándolo, y siempre que el chico tenía un problema procuraba ayudarlo, sobre todo si era un problema de tipo académico.

* * *

Era una noche de sábado del mes de mayo como otra cualquiera, bueno, como otra cualquiera no, por que eran las cinco de la madrugada y Sirius ya iba por su tercera ducha de agua fría, y es que ese era el inconveniente de estar enamorado, ser tío, y tener la mente muy calenturienta, que acababas despertándote empapado de sudor por un sueño subido de tono y tenías que darte una buena ducha de agua fría para intentar controlar el instinto animal/hormonal que te invadía en ese momento. 

Como iba diciendo su tercera ducha de agua fría, que la verdad no le estaba ayudando nada a calmarse por que se la estaba imaginando a ella dentro de la ducha con él, estaba claro que algo tenía que hacer para calmarse, por que sino le iba a dar algo. Intentó volver a dormirse y soñar en algo que no fuera Elísabeth, difícil, pero no imposible, al final lo consiguió, contó ovejitas, lobitos, perritos, pero consiguió dormirse, y aunque soñó con ella no fue algo tan excitante como los anteriores sueños, fue una cosa más normalita.

- Vamos tío... levanta... hace un día estupendo para hacer el vago - dijo James intentando despertar a Sirius.

- No quiero... no he dormido demasiado esta noche... yo me quedo aquí... - dijo Sirius entre las sabanas.

- Esta bien... estaremos en el lago... si te levantas vienes... ¿vale? - dijo Remus desde la puerta - vamos James... déjale dormir -

- Vale... -

Y salieron del cuarto, y Sirius pudo dormir durante unos minutos más. Cuando se levantó, relajado y tranquilo, bueno, demasiado tranquilo no estaba, todavía le perseguían los recuerdos de los sueños que había tenido esa noche, pues eso, que cuando se despertó bajó a la sala común para pasar el rato, eran las doce y pronto volverían sus amigos para ir a comer, así que prefirió quedarse allí, leyendo un libro y esperando.

Se había sentado frente al fuego, cómodamente en el sofá, con los pies sobre la mesa, había poca gente, y los pocos que quedaban se fueron al rato, quedando él solo. Se puso a leer un libro, y se metió tanto en la lectura que no se dio cuenta de nada de lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Elísabeth bajó las escaleras medio adormilada, eran las doce y media, demasiado tarde para despertarse incluso para ella, cuando llegó a la sala común y se dio cuenta de que no había nadie más que Sirius se espabilo un poco, se quedó allí durante unos minutos, mirándolo, sonriendo, estaba tan concentrado en su libro que no se había dado cuenta de que ella estaba allí. Bostezó ruidosamente haciéndose otra vez la somnolienta y él la miró.

- ¿Y el resto del mundo? - preguntó Elísabeth acercándose y con cara de dormida.

- Fuera... hace un buen día para estar fuera - dijo Sirius mirándola fijamente.

- Ah... vale... -

Ella se acercó, se tumbó en el sofá, puso su cabeza sobre las piernas de Sirius y se acurrucó dispuesta a quedarse dormida otra vez allí.

A Sirius se le paró el corazón y volvió a latirle a mil por hora, ella estaba allí, con la cabeza echada en sus piernas, con los ojos cerrados, casi dormida. Recorrió su cuerpo con la mirada, un jerséis de lana naranja con gorro ceñido al cuerpo, unos vaqueros de talle bajo ajustados que hacia que se le viera la barriga por que se le subía el jerséis y sus zapatillas de deporte, respiró hondo al verla, recordó que ella siempre iba así, con ese estilo de ropa, pero es que también recordó los sueños de esa noche y se estaba poniendo de cero a cien en cuestión de segundos.

Elísabeth no estaba dormida, ni mucho menos, ella estaba sonriendo por dentro, le gustaba Sirius y por que iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad de estar así con él.

- Elísabeth - Kyle la llamó.

El chico acababa de entrar en la sala común nervioso. Ella se hizo la dormida un poco más, no por que no quisiera hablar con Kyle sino por que estaba demasiado cómoda.

- Esta dormida - dijo Sirius.

- Es que... Snape me ha quemado los deberes de transformaciones y me ha dicho que o hago que Elísabeth vaya al comedor o quema el resto de mis deberes -

- No te preocupes... yo te ayudo a rehacerlos - dijo Sirius - a Snape ya le diré yo algo... -

- Pero... - dijo el chico nervioso.

- A ver... - dijo Elísabeth levantándose - ¿qué te ha hecho Snape? - y sentándose.

- Me ha quitado la cartera y ha quemado mis deberes... dice que quemara el resto si no vas -

- Pirómano - murmuró ella - es que no me puede dejar descansar - dijo con desgana.

- ¿Habías quedado con él? - preguntó Sirius con algo de rencor.

- Si... pero me ha podido el sueño... mejor será que vaya antes de que le meta fuego al colegio -

- Ten cuidado - dijo Kyle preocupado.

- No te preocupes... a mi no me hará nada... - dijo ella con seguridad saliendo por el retrato.

- Ven... te voy a ayudar a rehacer los deberes... - dijo Sirius sacando un pergamino.

* * *

- Que sea la última vez que atacas a Kyle - dijo Elísabeth. 

Snape estaba de rodillas, retorciéndose de dolor, ella estaba apretando un punto concreto de su hombro, y dolía bastante. Aunque no estaba en la naturaleza de Snape pedir clemencia pero es que le estaba doliendo mucho.

- Vale... pero para ya... - dijo él intentando que le soltara, ella le soltó - sino hubieras tardado tanto en venir no habría pasado esto -

- Estaba durmiendo... para un día que tengo de descanso... déjame - dijo ella exaltada.

- Esa no es excusa... que tu estés cansada no significa que yo tenga que hacer todo el trabajo de pociones - dijo él con recelo.

- El experto en pociones no puede apañárselas solo - murmuró ella irónica.

- Nos jugamos la nota -

- Corrección... yo me juego la nota... tu apruebas seguro -

- Vamos hacer el trabajo... me desespera discutir contigo... ¿es que no puedes perder nunca? -

- No... - dijo desafiante.

Snape se dio por vencido y fueron hasta un aula vacía para hacer el trabajo.

* * *

Llegó demasiado rápido el final del curso, los exámenes, es estrés, menos mal que para los merodeadores y las chicas no eran los EXTASIS, sino hubiera sido mucho peor, Remus y Lily en periodo de exámenes se ponen algo insoportables, por no decir que no hay Dios que los aguante. En general todo el alumnado histérico, los exámenes podían estresar demasiado, pero en cuanto pasaron esos quince días de exámenes, todo fue calma y paz, todo el mundo estaba tranquilo y feliz, como si dos días antes no hubieran matado por saber las preguntas de los exámenes. 

Como era de esperar, James y Sirius sacaron las mejores notas, McGonagall estaba bastante mosqueada por eso, si no fuera por que sus travesuras manchaban sus expedientes, ellos hubieran sido los mejores en todo, pero claro, si no hubieran sido tan traviesos no serían los merodeadores. Remus no salió mal parado, sus notas fueron bastante buenas, también era verdad que el chico se lo había currado, estudiaba a diario, una cuestión bastante difícil con esos dos amigos que tenía, y eso era lo que más extrañaba a McGonagall.

En cuanto a las chicas, Lily saco las mejores notas del curso, después de James y Sirius por supuesto, lo cual tenía a la pelirroja bastante contenta. Las notas de Kate eran normalmente de supera las expectativas aunque también podías encontrar algún aceptable, este año no había sido distinto a los anteriores, lo cual la aliviaba bastante. En cuanto a Elísabeth, bueno, sus notas siempre eran de aceptable, la principal razón es que no daba ni un palo al agua y siempre dejaba los estudios para la última semana, si se pusiera a estudiar tanto como Lily sacaría mejores notas que la pelirroja, o por lo menos eso pensaba McGonagall, por que Elísabeth tenía inteligencia para sacar extraordinario en todo, y eso lo demostraba por que sacó tres extraordinarios, uno en transformaciones, otro en pociones y otro en DCAO, bueno, estas buenas notas también hay que atribuírselas a los tres profesores particulares que tuvo en estas asignaturas, pero sólo por que la pusieron a estudiar todos los días.

Como iba diciendo, todo resulto resultó bastante bien ese curso, las chicas conocían el secreto de Remus y lejos de apartarse de él, lo aceptaban y hasta Kate se hizo su novia. Había habido un pequeño, digamos la verdad, un gran acercamiento entre Lily y James, podían llegar a pasar tardes enteras debatiendo sobre la filosofía de la vida sin matarse, todo un milagro. En cuanto a Elísabeth y Sirius, también había habido un pequeño/gran acercamiento entre ellos, aunque el resultado no era el que Sirius quería, él particularmente preferiría disfrutar todas las noches de la compañía de Elísabeth en su cama que ser un gran amigo, pero a la luna no se llegó en dos días.

* * *

Lily se dio cuenta de algo el último día en el colegio, cuando iban en los carruajes hacia la estación, mirando por la ventanilla, fue algo que pensó y le resultó bastante raro, pero si lo pensaba bien, llevaba pensando eso desde antes de navidad. 

- Echare de menos a James - murmuró y después suspiró.

- ¿Has dicho algo? - preguntó Elísabeth.

- Que echare de menos el colegio -

- Tranquila... en dos meses volveremos a la rutina - dijo con desagrado.

- ¿No estas contenta con tus buenas notas? -

- No... estas notas sólo significan que el año que viene tendré que sacar mejores notas para no decepcionar a Daniel... -

- Para ser auror hay que sacar muy buenas notas - apuntó Kate.

- Lo tenía todo planeado... pasar sin despuntar mucho académicamente durante seis años... y en el último... dar el golpe sacando todo extraordinarios... así se llevarían la sorpresa en casa -

- Eres muy retorcida... - dijo Lily frunciendo el ceño.

- Snape dice lo mismo - comentó Elísabeth.

- ¿No sería más fácil sacar buenas notas desde el principio? -

- Si hiciera las cosas del modo fácil... no sería yo - dijo Elísabeth sabiamente - y si no fuera yo... no me querríais tanto - concluyó sonriente.

- De verdad... todavía me pregunto como siendo tan diferentes somos amigas - dijo Lily extrañada pero con una sonrisa.

* * *

El viaje de regreso a Londres fue bastante normal, Kate y Remus pasaron gran parte del tiempo haciéndose mimitos y carantoñas, las típicas cursilerías de enamorados. Los otros cuatro jugaron, rieron, hablaron, en definitiva, se divirtieron, hasta Kyle, que llegó cuando faltaba poco para llegar a Londres, se lo paso bien junto a los merodeadores, después de todos esos meses todos ellos le habían cogido cariño a Kyle. 

Nada más bajar del tren Elísabeth vio a su hermano y salió corriendo a abrazarlo.

- Daniel... te he echado de menos -

- Y yo a ti... ¿qué tal todo? -

- Perfectamente -

- James... Sirius... os venís con nosotros... - dijo Daniel cuando los chicos se acercaron a saludarle - tu madre no ha podido venir - dijo a James, el chico asintió conforme.

- Ahora vengo - dijo Elísabeth.

Llegó justo a tiempo para cruzar con Kyle la barrera.

- Espero que pases un buen verano - dijo él tímidamente.

- Tu también... pórtate bien, cuídate y escríbeme ¿vale? - dijo ella sonriéndole, él asintió.

- Kyle - llamó una mujer.

- Mamá -

El chico se acercó a su madre y la abrazó fuertemente, cuando la mujer se cansó de asegurarse de que su hijo estaba perfectamente lo soltó para que pudiera respirar, cuando Kyle se vio libre puso girarse y saludar a Elísabeth para despedirse.

Cuando Elísabeth se cercioró de que Kyle estaba sano y salvo con su familia volvió para despedirse de sus amigas e irse con su hermano.

* * *

- Kate - dijeron Lily y Elísabeth abrazándola. 

- Sólo serán unos meses... anda tontorronas... si nos volveremos a ver - dijo Kate intentando calmarla.

- Las dos podéis veniros a casa cuando queráis... - dijo Elísabeth con pena - ya sé... mayormente cuando Remus se quede en casa de James - dijo viendo la sonrisa picara de Kate.

- Sería genial - dijo Kate feliz.

- Chicas... - les llamó Daniel - ¿necesitáis que os llevamos? -

- No hace falta... mis padres están ahí - dijo Kate señalando a un matrimonio que esperaba pacientemente a unos metros.

- Y mi hermana esta entrando por la puerta - dijo Lily mirando con desagrado la puerta de la estación.

* * *

- Os echare de menos - dijo Remus a James y a Sirius. 

- Seguro que echas más de menos a Kate - murmuró Sirius con burla.

- Si... - contestó penosamente.

- Ya sabes... cuando quieras te vienes a casa - dijo James.

Con algo de tristeza todos se despidieron y cada cual se fue a su casa.

* * *

**_Continuara... _**

**_Dejad reviews! esta ahi abajo, solo tienes que darle a Go!_**


	4. Junto a mi veras un mundo más feliz

****

_**Este ff esta hecho por Elísabeth**_

_**Los personajes principales son los de Rowling, los demas son mios!

* * *

**_

**_Capítulo 4: Junto a mi veras un mundo más feliz._**

La televisión estaba encendida, frente a ella, Elísabeth sonriendo como si fuera una niña chica, Daniel la miraba desde la puerta sonriendo tristemente.

- Solo y triste, antes sonreíste, todo puede cambiar, la esperanza vive en tu corazón, tan cerca que la puedes tocar... ouo... soy tu amigo, ese es mi destino, el tuyo puede cambiar, cuando sufras, busca, aquí me tendrás, el valor de la amistad... al soñar, otra realidad, encontrar una nueva ilusión, no hay fronteras deja libre tu imaginación... se valiente vive al cien por cien, mil barreras debes superar, si tu quieres puedes, con esfuerzo ira bien, tu energía volverá a brillar... se valiente vive al cien por cien, mil barreras hay hasta el final, con ingenio y destreza, con esfuerzo ira bien, junto a mi veras un mundo más feliz... - cantó junto con la televisión.

- ¿Tienes todas las cosas preparadas? -

- Olry se esta ocupando - dijo sin apartar la vista de la tele.

- Eres peor que un niño - murmuró Daniel al verla tan concentrada en los dibujos animados.

- ¿Por qué tengo que irme a la casa Potter? - preguntó mirando a su hermano.

- Ya te lo he explicado... tengo que ir a una misión y no te voy a dejar aquí sola mientras este fuera... -

- Pero... ¿cuánto tiempo estarás fuera? - insistió

- No lo sé... esta no es como esas misiones de ir, hacer mi trabajo y volver en el día... no sé cuando volveré - dijo pesadamente - si es que vuelvo - murmuró.

- Prométeme que volverás... - dijo seriamente - tienes que volver -

- Te lo prometo... volveré - dijo sonriéndole y revolviéndole un poco el pelo - ahora apaga la tele y venga... que Martha nos debe estar esperando -

- Espera a que acaban los dibujos - pidió ella mimosamente.

- Lo que yo diga... peor que un crío - murmuró.

En la casa Potter casi nadie estaba despierto a esas horas, o mejor dicho, casi nadie estaba durmiendo, eran las cuatro de la madrugada, los elfos estaban limpiando, Harold Potter se preparaba para acompañar a Daniel al ministerio y Martha Potter esperaba a que llegaran Daniel y Elísabeth, para poder acomodar a la chica en su cuarto.

Digamos que de todo el jaleo que había montado a las cuatro de la madrugada en aquella casa los únicos que no se habían enterado de nada eran James y Sirius, que dormían placidamente en sus camas.

Daniel tenía una misión, no una cualquiera, al parecer era una misión bastante importante por que iba a tener que ausentarse de su casa por más de una semana, lo que dejaba a Elísabeth en una situación bastante complicada, perfectamente podía haberse ido a Viena a pasar las vacaciones mientras su hermano estaba en esa misión, pero si se iba fuera de Londres estaría con el corazón en un puño por la falta de noticias, por lo que decidió quedarse en la casa Potter, por lo menos allí podría obtener más información si le pasaba algo a su hermano.

Su estadía en la casa Potter no duro mucho, apenas una semana, y aunque durante ese tiempo la mayor parte lo paso con James y Sirius, riendo y jugando, se podía notar que la chica no se comportaba como de costumbre, a veces se quedaba abstraída mirando el horizonte, o se encerraba en la biblioteca a leer o hacer tareas, siempre con ese halo de preocupación y miedo a su alrededor.

Una semana paso sin noticias de Daniel, sin saber si estaba bien o mal, preocupados todos por lo que pudiera pasar, y rezando para que todo saliera bien. La lamentable verdad fue que nada salió tan bien como todos esperaban.

* * *

A media noche, una semana después de haberse ido, apareció un auror del ministerio informando al señor Potter que Daniel estaba ingresado de gravedad en San Murgo. Una noticia como es no podía mantenerse oculta durante mucho tiempo. Elísabeth había oído como llamaban a la puerta y bajó las escaleras para ver quien era, palideció al escuchar la noticia y vio como el señor Potter se iba con el auror a verificar el estado de Daniel.

- No debes preocuparte - dijo Martha al verla en la escalera - seguro que esta bien -

- Quiero ir - exigió visiblemente preocupada.

- Ahora no... cuando Harold vuelva -

- Pero... -

- Vuelve a la cama... intenta dormir -

La guió escaleras arriba y le sonrió antes de perderse por el pasillo que llevaba hasta el cuarto principal. Pero Elísabeth no se fue a su cuarto, sino que fue al cuarto de James.

- Despierta a Sirius - dijo algo autoritaria cuando James abrió los ojos.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? - preguntó James extrañado de verla allí a esas horas.

- Daniel ha aparecido -

- ¿Esta bien? - preguntó esperanzado.

James se lanzó a despertar a Sirius mientras esperaba la respuesta.

- No - su expresión era seria - nos escapamos a San Murgo - dijo Elísabeth cuando Sirius estuvo despierto.

- ¿Por qué? -

- Por que Daniel esta mal y aguanto estar aquí sin saber lo que le pasa - dijo alterada.

- ¿Y cómo vamos a llegar hasta allí? -

- Puedes aparecerte ¿no? - preguntó con ironía.

Ya tenían la edad legal para aparecerse y durante los primeros días de verano habían estudiado y se habían presentado al examen, que los tres aprobaron.

- En el Valle de Godric no podemos aparecernos -

- Por eso tenemos que salir rápido y sin ser vistos hasta las afueras -

- Esta bien... supongamos que tu plan descabellado sale bien... después ¿que? -

- Después... después... después ya veremos que hacemos... os espero en la cocina en diez minutos - dijo ella saliendo del cuarto.

- Es un plan muy poco calculado - comentó Sirius.

- No podemos dejarla ir sola - dijo James mientras se vestía - y es capaz de ir sola -

Sirius asintió, de todas formas no iba a dejarla ir sola por muy descabellado que le pareciera su plan.

* * *

A los diez minutos estaban saliendo a hurtadillas de la casa.

- ¿Olry no viene? - preguntó Sirius extrañado de no ver por primera vez al elfo junto a Elísabeth.

- Alguien tiene que quedarse y evitar que descubran nuestra escapada -

Salir del Valle y aparecerse en San Murgo fue relativamente fácil, lo difícil fue encontrar la habitación de Daniel.

- Déjame a mi - dijo Sirius con su sonrisa más seductora poniéndose frente a la recepcionista.

Elísabeth había intentado averiguar donde estaba Daniel de mil maneras posibles y la recepcionista no dijo ni una sola palabra, la chica ya estaba desesperada y por las miradas de muerte que lanzaba la vida de la recepcionista corría peligro. Suspiró exasperada al ver como Sirius conseguía la información.

- Esta en la habitación quinientos doce... planta quinta - dijo la muchacha sonrojada.

- Gracias guapa - contestó Sirius con su sonrisa seductora.

Se giró hacia sus amigos con esa sonrisilla de triunfo que le caracterizaba cada vez que conseguía un ligue, pero tuvo que ponerse serio al ver la cara de Elísabeth.

- Andando - dijo la chica escuetamente.

No sabía si ponerse celosa o agradecer el detalle de haber conseguido la información.

- Oh oh - dijo James saliendo del ascensor y volviendo a entrar rápidamente, los otros dos miraron por encima de su hombro y se escondieron - mi padre -

En medio del pasillo se encontraba Harold Potter conversando con el medico.

- ¿Qué hacemos? - preguntó Sirius.

- No sé... - contestó Elísabeth desesperada.

- Yo lo dije... este plan esta muy poco calculado - comentó Sirius.

- No ayudas Sirius - dijo James molesto.

- Pero es que... -

No siguió hablando por que se le ocurrió un plan.

- Eh... ¿a dónde vas? -

Sirius salió del ascensor seguido de James y Elísabeth que lo miraban extrañados por su comportamiento, el chico se acercó a un carrito que estaba cerca de los ascensores y cogió algo, se escondió en un pasillo cercano, los otros dos le siguieron, Sirius mostró al resto del grupo lo que había obtenido con una sonrisa de triunfo.

- A veces tu genialidad me sorprende - dijo Elísabeth sonriendo quitándole de las manos la bata de enfermero y poniéndoselo.

Sirius sonrió orgulloso y James negó poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Los tres disfrazados de enfermeros, con el pelo tapado por uno gorrito verde de enfermero y la cara tapada con una mascarilla de enfermero, a ninguno se le reconocía si pasaban rápido, lo malo era como los pararan, entonces se darían cuenta de que eran un fraude.

Pasaron rápido y sin detenerse, fue demasiado sospechoso, pero los adultos estaban más concentrados en su conversación y no se dieron cuenta, al final, consiguieron entrar en la habitación.

Elísabeth miró absorta la cama, en ella estaba Daniel totalmente entubado, con vendas ensangrentadas, la habitación estaba en total silencio sin contar con la respiración pausada y débil de Daniel. Se quitó la mascarilla y el gorro lentamente mientras se acercaba a su hermano, y los dos chicos pudieron ver que un par de lagrimas caían por sus mejillas. Sirius no soportó verla así y se acercó rápidamente a intentar consolarla, ella se dejó abrazar y lloró sobre su hombro.

- Tranquila - dijo suavemente mientras le acariciaba la espalda.

James se dedicó a mirar el historial clínico para ver que era exactamente lo que tenía Dan y que se lo había producido.

- Esto no se cura rápido... ni esto... - comentó para si mismo mientras leía - mortifagos... deberían cogerlos y matarlos a todos - dijo con rabia.

- ¿Qué hacéis vosotros aquí? - preguntó Harold al entrar en la habitación - ¿cómo habéis llegado? -

- Nos escapamos - dijo Sirius.

Elísabeth seguía absorta mirando a Daniel, su pecho subía y bajaba con lentitud y dificultad, ella se aferró más a Sirius intentando encontrar consuelo.

- ¿Qué ha dicho el medico? - preguntó James seriamente.

Harold suspiró desanimado.

- Las heridas son grabes pero se recuperará... Dan es un chico fuerte y sano... no hay motivo para que no salga bien de todo esto... estará internado y después necesitara mucho reposo -

- Bien - James se sentó en el sofá - nos quedamos - dijo decidido.

- No... vosotros os vais para la casa... Martha tiene que estar preocupadísima -

Elísabeth y Sirius también se sentaron decididos a quedarse.

- Es mi hermano no puedes impedir que me quede con él -

Ella seguía abrazada a Sirius pero su voz sonó fuerte y rotunda.

- Elísabeth... no es el mejor sitio para... -

- No somos niños papá -

- Debéis volver a la casa... yo os mantendré informados... -

- Déjales quedarse - su voz sonó ausente, entrecortada y débil - avisa al medico... ya desperté - dijo Daniel.

Elísabeth se levantó como si tuviera un resorte y se acercó a la cama de su hermano para ver como estaba.

- ¿Estas bien? -

- He estado mejor... -

- No hables... tranquilo - dijo preocupada.

Harold salió rápido a por el medico.

- Todos fuera... tenemos que hacerle pruebas - ordenó el doctor.

- Ya habéis oído... vamos - Harold los sacó a todos de la habitación con cierta dificultad - ahora mismo volvéis a la casa -

- ¡No!... yo quiero quedarme - dijo Elísabeth alterada.

- Aquí no haces nada... -

- ¿Y en la casa si? -

- Somos mayores de edad papá... no puedes impedir que nos quedemos - dijo James seriamente.

- James... no hagas las cosas más difíciles -

- Nos quedamos - concluyó Sirius.

Harold se apoyó contra la pared y miró enfadado la pared de enfrente, esa pelea la tenía perdida.

- Haced lo que os de la gana - dijo de mala gana.

Estuvieron allí mucho tiempo, o eso les pareció a ellos, por que el tiempo cuando estas en esas situaciones va más despacio o eso les pareció a ellos.

- Vamos a la cafetería a comer algo - comunicó James a su padre.

Harold asintió pesadamente. Los tres jóvenes se dirigieron a la cafetería para poder distraerse un poco, tomar un café o algo, no podían dormirse de los nervios pero debían mantenerse despejados.

El amanecer llegó con nuevas noticias sobre el estado de Daniel, noticias favorables y esperanzadoras.

- Si todo sigue así en una semana podrá irse a casa - dijo el doctor.

- Gracias -

- Pueden entrar... no lo cansen mucho -

El medico se marchó y todos entraron.

- ¿Veis que ya estoy bien?... ahora iros a la casa como unos chicos buenos - dijo Daniel sonriendo levemente.

- Pero yo quiero quedarme aquí contigo - dijo Elísabeth.

- Ya lo sé... pero estarás mejor allí... yo estoy bien... -

- Esta bien - dijo abatida.

Harold abrió la puerta y llamó al auror que se encontraba fuera.

- ¿Puedes llevarlos a mi casa? -

El hombre asintió, Elísabeth se acercó a su hermano y le dio un beso en la mejilla, James y Sirius se despidieron, con desgana los tres chicos salieron del cuarto y se fueron con el auror a la casa Potter. Esta claro que cuando volvieron a casa Martha les echo la bronca del siglo pero aun así no les castigo demasiado al saber que Daniel había despertado y estaba mejor.

* * *

La noticia de que Dan estaba en el hospital llegó hasta Viena y cuando Elísabeth fue a visitar a su hermano se encontró con Linus y Farah.

- Mi niña... ¿estas bien? - preguntó Farah abrazándola.

- Si... yo estoy bien... ¿y Dan¿lo han visto? -

- Esta el doctor revisándolo - contestó Linus.

- ¿Pat no ha venido? - preguntó Elísabeth mirando a todos lados en busca del chico.

Sirius, que junto a James, había ido acompañar a Elísabeth al hospital bufó al oír hablar de su competidor. Hay que decir que Sirius sentía unos celos monstruosos por la relación que Elísabeth y Patrick mantenían, como persona Patrick le caía estupendamente, pero eso no frenaba sus celos.

- No ha podido venir... esta haciendo un curso intensivo por que ha suspendido un par - dijo Linus.

- Espera... ¿Patrick ha suspendido? - preguntó sorprendida.

- Si - dijeron penosamente los padres del chico.

- El mito se me ha caído - dijo la chica dramáticamente.

- Algún día tenía que pasar -

- Pero... si Patrick que es superdotado... - empezó a decir Elísabeth.

- No es superdotado - murmuró Sirius con rencor.

- Suspende - siguió ella sin escuchar el comentario - que nos queda al resto... si él ha suspendido... mis esperanzas por aprobar se van a la mierda -

- Tu eres muy inteligente solo que no te aplicas... - comentó Farah.

- Eso lo dices por que me quieres - murmuró Elísabeth apenada.

- Tienes razón - comentó Sirius - vas a suspender todas y serás una fracasada -

Elísabeth lo miró con odio, y los demás con desconcierto.

- Puedo sacar mejores notas que tu - sentenció ella.

- Estas hablando con el que mejor notas saca de todo el colegio - James carraspeó - junto con James - agregó Sirius y James sonrió satisfecho.

- Hasta los mejores pueden ser superados -

- No sacarías mejores notas que yo en la vida - dijo Sirius regodeándose en su triunfo.

- ¿Qué te apuestas? - dijo ella desafiante.

- Si me superas seré durante un año tu esclavo - Elísabeth sonrió satisfecha - y si yo gano serás tu durante un año mi esclava - agregó Sirius con una sonrisa triunfante justo cuando ella iba a estrecharle la mano.

Elísabeth frunció el ceño y miró desconfiada a Sirius.

- No entra nada de índole sexual - le ofreció la mano para sellar el pacto - ¿trato echo? -

- Trato echo - dijo Sirius sonriendo complacido.

Sirius había conseguido su objetivo, había hecho el comentario sólo para fastidiarla un poco y que así dejara de pensar en Patrick y se centrara en él, y el resultado era mejor de lo que se esperaba, sacaría las mejores notas y la tendría un año a su entera disposición, un año más para poder enamorarla.

James miró confuso a su amigo y a Elísabeth, sabía perfectamente que a ninguno de los dos le gustaba perder y menos con lo que se habían jugado, estaba seguro de que su último año en Hogwarts sería una batalla campal por sacar las mejores notas.

* * *

Pasó la semana que el doctor había predicho y efectivamente Daniel estaba mucho mejor, según el medico hubiera sido más preocupante si no se hubiera despertado pero estado despierto y consciente la recuperación sería favorable y satisfactoria. Así que Daniel volvió a casa para reposar, y por mucho que Martha insistió en que estuviera en la casa Potter mientras se recuperaba, Dan decidió quedarse en su casa.

- ¿Cómo has dormido? - preguntó Elísabeth entrando en el cuarto de su hermano con una bandeja para el desayuno.

- Bien - contestó Dan incorporándose - ¿y tu? -

- Como un bebe... te he hecho el desayuno - dijo alegremente mostrándole la bandeja.

Habían pasado varios días y Daniel estaba casi recuperado, aunque el medico insistía en que debía seguir estando de reposo.

- ¿No hay beicon? - preguntó Dan frunciendo el ceño.

- El médico dice que no puedes pasarte con las grasas - advirtió ella, Dan hizo un mohín de disgusto - cambiando de tema... ¿recuerdas que invite a mis amigas a que pasaran parte del verano aquí? -

- Si... -

- ¿Pueden venir? -

- Si... pero quiero mi beicon - dijo Dan como un niño chiquito.

- Pero el medico dice... -

- Estoy bien... totalmente recuperado... y quiero grasas... comer algo consistente por una vez... estoy arto de sopas y purés... - dijo haciendo puchero.

- Esta bien... hablaré con los elfos para que cambien un poco el menú... pero sólo un poco - advirtió ella - pueden venir mis amigas ¿si o no? -

- Claro que si -

La verdad es que Elísabeth compadecía a su hermano, si ella hubiera tenido que estar a base de sopas y purés durante un día le habría dado algo. Salió del cuarto contenta para hablar con los elfos y escribirles las cartas a Kate y a Lily.

- ¿Qué Lily va a venir? - preguntó James emocionado.

- ¿Y Kate ¿viene Kate? - preguntó Remus impaciente.

Había llegado hace dos días a la casa Potter y aunque había hablado con ella y la había visto el las vacaciones, ya la echaba de menos.

- Si... vienen las dos... - dijo Elísabeth pesadamente - ¿por qué se emocionan tanto? - le preguntó en tono confidencia a Sirius.

- Será el amor - contestó el chico casual.

- Pues a mi el amor no me afecta así - murmuró Elísabeth.

Sirius giró para mirarla en cuanto la oyó, por que la oyó perfectamente, y la sola idea de que ella estuviera enamorada le preocupaba, sobre todo porque no había muchas posibilidades de que estuviera enamorado de él.

- ¿Cuándo llegan?... tengo que arreglarme... tengo que... - dijo James nervioso caminando de un lado para otro - ¿y si ha conocido a otro? - preguntó alarmado.

- No ha conocido a nadie... vienen mañana... por favor, James, cálmate... me estas mareando -

- Vale... - dijo más calmado pero todavía paseaba por la habitación.

- Me voy a casa... he dejado a Daniel solo con los elfos... y seguro que los chantajeara para conseguir el chocolate -

- Espera - dijo Martha Potter entrando en el salón - llévate estas magdalenas - dijo dándole una cesta - Sirius acompáñala - ordenó antes de salir.

- ¿Por qué yo? -

- Por que ellos están demasiado desmadrados como para hacerme caso - dijo la mujer antes de salir del cuarto mirando con desaprobación a su hijo y a Remus.

Y tenía razón, James y Remus estaban caminando por todo el salón planeando como sería ver otra vez a las chicas.

- Si no quieres venir... - dijo Elísabeth saliendo de la casa Potter.

- No pasa nada -

- Vale... -

Anduvieron un rato sin hablarse, no era un silencio incómodo pero tampoco era cómodo.

- ¿Y Dan? - preguntó Sirius intentando romper el hielo.

- Bien -

Volvieron a caminar sin hablar.

- ¿Y tu? -

- Bien también... más tranquila... -

Volvió el silencio.

- ¿Por qué no podemos llevarnos bien y mantener una conversación civilizada? - preguntó Sirius molesto por el silencio.

Ella estaba sorprendida por que Sirius la había parado y la miraba tan serio, algo que no era común en él.

- Claro que podemos llevarnos bien... somos amigos ¿no?... y estamos manteniendo una conversación civilizada lo que pasa es que no tenemos demasiados temas de los que hablar -

- ¿Somos amigos? - preguntó extrañado.

- Si... por lo menos para mi tu eres mi amigo... - dijo ella tranquilamente sonriendo.

- Vale... -

Estaba extrañado, no se esperaba eso, Sirius siempre pensó que la relación que ellos tenían era, simplemente, de compañerismo, pero al parecer Elísabeth lo consideraba algo más. Esa idea le hacia feliz, por que aunque tuvieran peleas y a veces se dijeran cosas molestas, ella lo consideraba su amigo, y eso era un gran progreso, sonrió contento.

- Gracias por estar conmigo con lo de Daniel... aunque el plan era un poco descabellado... lo reconozco - dijo algo avergonzada.

- Estabas nerviosa por no saber nada... es normal que los planes en esos momentos no sean perfectos -

- Gracias de todas formas -

* * *

Pasaron los días y llegaron las chicas, causando el revuelo de hormonas masculinas, como era de esperar. Normalmente se quedaban en la casa McCallister a pasar el rato, en la piscina o en el salón, alguno días también los pasaban en la casa Potter, el verano transcurría tranquilo.

- Buenos días Dan... ¿se han despertado ya las chicas? - preguntó James entrando en la cocina de la casa McCallister junto con Remus y Sirius.

- No... siguen dormiditas como bebes... - dijo sonriendo mientras se tomaba un bollo - ¿por qué no vais a despertarlas? - sugirió a los chicos.

Remus sonrió felizmente, su deporte preferido era despertar a Kate, aunque hubiera preferido que hubiera sido después de pasar la noche juntos, pero de todas formas, estaba feliz, Sirius frunció el ceño, "_Si Remus va a despertar a Kate... y James va a despertar a Lily... entonces yo... despierto a Elísabeth... eso no esta tan mal"_ sonrió.

- ¿De verdad¿podemos? - preguntó James ilusionado con la posibilidad de ver a Lily a esas horas de la mañana.

- Si... - contestó Daniel dudoso, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo más los tres chicos ya habían desaparecido.

Ya se encontraba mucho mejor, aunque todavía estaba de baja laboral, a escondidas miraba los expedientes para las próximas misiones.

- Pase lo que pase... no entréis - dijo Remus sonriendo picaramente antes de abrir la puerta del cuarto de Kate.

- Yo voy a despertar a Lily... - dijo James frotándose las manos - Sirius... - dijo seriamente volviéndose y encarándolo - espero que te comportes... -

- No voy hacer nada que tu no vayas hacer con la pelirroja - dijo Sirius tranquilamente yendo al cuarto de Elísabeth.

- Eso es lo que me da miedo - murmuró James entrando en el cuarto de Lily.

* * *

- Buenos días amor - dijo Remus acercándose a la cama, la habitación estaba en penumbra - Kate... - pero frunció el ceño al notar que no había nadie en la cama.

Oyó un ruido proveniente del baño y sonrió con picardía mientras se acercaba lentamente. Se sentía como un depredador a punto de cazar a su presa, esa adrenalina, esa euforia, pero sobre todo lo que más le subía la temperatura era imaginarse a Kate en la ducha, y lo que podría hacer allí con ella.

- Remus... - dijo Kate sorprendida al abrir la puerta - ¿qué haces aquí? -

Tenía el pelo mojado y una toalla alrededor del cuerpo, Remus la miró con ansia y ganas de tenerla.

- Se supone que venía a despertarte - dijo poniendo morritos - pero ya estas despierta... - dijo mimosamente.

- Bueno... puedes hacer alguna otra cosa mejor que despertarme - sugirió ella.

- ¿Cómo que? -

- Pues... - dijo sonriendo.

Kate agarró a Remus de la camisa y lo empujó contra ella para que entrara en el baño.

* * *

James estaba nervioso, muy nervioso, era cierto que había visto a Lily recién despierta y que ya tenía confianza con ella, pero se sentía nervioso al acercarse a la cama y verla durmiendo tan tranquilamente. Se acercó lentamente, sonriendo como el tonto enamorado que era, se sentó al borde de la cama observándola, tentado entre acercarse y besarla o seguir mirándola hasta verla despertar, "_Que bonita es"_ suspiró "_como la quiero... como la amo... ¿la beso? se enfadara... seguro... no la beso... ¿o si la beso?... ¿pero y si la beso y se enfada?... ¿y si la beso y no se enfada?... que ilusión... la beso"_ se dijo a si mismo, cuando por fin se decidió no hizo falta que hiciera nada.

- ¿En que piensas? - dijo Lily mirándolo extrañada.

- En que eres muy bella - "_y que si no hubiera debatido tanto conmigo mismo te hubiera podido besar"_.

Ella se ruborizo.

- James... - dijo algo cortada - no me digas esas cosas... se que no son ciertas -

- Que si Lily... que eres la más bella de todas -

- Eso eres tu que me ves con buenos ojos -

- Yo sólo te miro con los ojos del amor - dijo él suspirando.

Lily sonrió por la ocurrencia.

- James... somos amigos - dijo intentando regañarlo - no puedes tirarme los tejos si somos amigos -

- Pues ya estamos dejando de ser amigos - dijo decidido.

- No... yo no quiero dejar de ser tu amiga... -

- ¿De verdad? -

- Claro... eres un gran amigo - dijo ella sonriente.

A James se le cayó el mundo encima, "_¿Sólo amigos?... ¡NO!... tengo que hacer algo"_.

- Bueno... hay amigos que han pasado de ser amigos a ser algo más... - sugirió James.

- Ya... pero ese no es nuestro caso ¿verdad?... porque tu ya has dejado tu ridícula obsesión por mi ¿verdad?... por que si siguieras con esa obsesión yo tendría que dejar de ser tu amiga y apartarme de ti para siempre... - dijo ella inocentemente - por tu bien - añadió rápidamente.

En verdad Lily no sentía todo eso que decía, ella en verdad si quería que esa obsesión siguiera ahí, había empezado a sentir cosas por James, pero quería asegurarse antes de dar el paso, no por nada estábamos hablando del famoso James Potter.

- Primero... lo mío no es obsesión, es amor puro... y para terminar... no haría falta que te separaras por que si te vas yo me muero - dijo seriamente.

Lily se derritió con sus palabras, pero recobró rápido la compostura.

- Si de verdad es amor puro... -

- ¿Si? - preguntó esperanzado.

- Tendrás que demostrarlo - sugirió ella.

- ¿Cómo?... llevo dos años intentando demostrártelo -

- Pero antes no te conocía... y ahora confío en ti y te creo... si haces bien las cosas... puede - advirtió - puede... -

- ¿Y qué tengo que hacer para hacer bien las cosas? - preguntó impaciente.

- No sé... - dijo ella tranquilamente - simplemente conquístame - dijo levantándose de la cama y yendo al baño - me voy a vestir... ¿me esperas? - preguntó desde la puerta.

Él asintió sonriente y ella le mando un beso, "_¡Tengo esperanzas¡me esta dando esperanzas!"_.

* * *

Sirius abrió la puerta e intentó no hacer ruido al entrar, la habitación estaba totalmente a oscuras y a tientas consiguió llegar a la cama. Ella estaba allí, durmiendo placidamente, ajena al intruso que acababa de colarse en su cuarto, ajena a lo que él estaba sintiendo.

Demasiadas cosas pasaron por la mente de Sirius, quedarse allí mirándola, besarla, despertarla, irse, quería hacerlo todo y a la vez no quería hacer nada, le turbaba demasiado estar allí, quería huir de ese sentimiento, sobre todo por que empezaba a saber lo que significaba.

- FLASH BACK -

_- Venga... vete a disfrutar de tus dos minutos de orgasmo sin futuro... - se acercó a él - sólo espero que algún día encuentres a la chica - le rozó la mejilla - que con un simple roce te haga tocar el cielo - y se fue._

- FIN FLASH BACK -

Sonrió al recordar.

- Un simple roce - murmuró para si mismo.

Y lentamente fue acercándose a ella, hasta que rozó sus labios, un simple roce, suave y dulce, sólo probar sus labios, pero paso lo que ella predijo, Sirius tocó el cielo con ese simple roce, y cuando uno llega hasta ahí no quiere volver a la realidad, así que profundizó el beso. Ella tenía la boca entre abierta lo que facilito a Sirius las ganas de hacer ese beso más intenso. Quizás fue por inercia, por que estaba en un sueño o por que no estaba tan dormida como aparentaba, pero ella correspondió al beso.

Fue un momento mágico, intenso pero a la vez dulce, fue, el momento justo en el que Sirius se dio cuenta de que lo que de verdad sentía por ella era amor, un amor puro y de verdad, uno que nunca había sentido, totalmente feliz por ello abrió los ojos, y se fue separando lentamente por la falta de aire, vio como ella también abría los ojos con una pasividad asombrosa, como si no quisiera despertar de ese sueño, lo miró confusa y extrañada. Pero su cara cambió y se convirtió en furia y coraje.

- ¡Sirius¿qué haces aquí? - preguntó ella sentándose enfadada en la cama - ¿qué estabas haciendo? -

- Yo... -

Sirius no sabía que decirle, estaba confuso, de estar disfrutando en ese cielo particular mientras la besaba a caer de golpe contra el suelo al verla despertar.

- ¡Me estabas besando! - dijo alterada poniéndose de pie y corriendo a abrir la puerta para que saliera.

Él frunció el ceño.

- No te estaba besando - dijo fríamente - tropecé y caí - dijo pensando que era la excusa perfecta.

- Eso es más falso que Judas - dijo ella con coraje por que no podía evitar querer reírse al oír la mala excusa que Sirius le estaba dando.

- Que no te he besado queriendo... tropecé y caí sobre tus labios... simple... no fue intencionado -

- ¡Vete! - gritó ella.

Sirius, enfadado, consigo mismo, con ella, con Dan por tener la idea de ir a despertarla, con el mundo en general, salió del cuarto sin decir nada más. Ella se dejó caer apoyada en la puerta pensando en por que se despertó de ese maravilloso sueño que estaba teniendo, ese donde Sirius la amaba y la besaba. Se levantó y salió a buscar a Daniel para descargar la mala leche que estaba acumulando.

* * *

Incluso un sordo a diez kilómetros de distancia hubiera oído los gritos de furia que Elísabeth le estaba lanzando a su hermano, se habían encerrado en el despacho y discutían sobre por que había dejado a Sirius entrar en su cuarto y sobre lo que el chico había hecho.

- Tenias que haberte inventado una excusa más buena - comentó Lily.

- ¡Tropecé y me caí! - todos le miraron escépticos - ¡no fue intencionado! - dijo Sirius furioso.

- Ya... claro... -

- Sirius uno no tropieza, cae milagrosamente sobre los labios de otra persona y acaban besándose - dijo Kate con ironía.

- Que no fue intencionado... ¿a ti nunca te ha pasado? -

- No... no necesito inventar excusas cuando quiero besar a alguien... como haces tu -

Kate fingió que tropezaba y caía en los brazos de Remus, alzó la cabeza y le besó con pasión mientras rodeaba su cuello con los brazos, Remus sonreía mientras correspondía a su novia.

- No ha sido así - murmuró Sirius con rencor.

- ¿Entonces no fue un tropiezo? - preguntó James inocentemente.

Sirius lo miró con ganas de matarlo. La puerta del despacho se abrió y Daniel salió con cara de estar cansado de la discusión.

- Elísabeth por favor no montes un drama... sólo fue un beso... y Sirius no lo volverá ha hacer ¿verdad? - le preguntó al chico seriamente.

- No fue sólo un beso - gritó ella saliendo tras su hermano.

- No... fue su primer beso - comentó Kate sin mala intención.

Todos se quedaron estáticos, y Elísabeth palideció, después se puso más colorada que el pelo de Lily y se fue furiosa a su cuarto sin decir ni una palabra más. Sirius no sabía que cara poner, si feliz por haberle dado su primer beso o estar enfadado por que ella se lo tomara tan a la tremenda, al final decidió que debía estar feliz, por que había podido besarla, pero disimulo un poco la sonrisa que tenía.

* * *

- Eli... - dijo Lily entrando en el cuarto.

- Siento haber dicho que era tu primer beso - dijo Kate.

- No pasa nada -

- Por lo menos puedes estar contenta... muchas morirían por que Sirius las besara -

Elísabeth gruñó por el comentario.

- Fue un accidente - comentó Lily.

- Ese es el problema... que fue un accidente -

- ¿Qué es lo que te molesta¿qué te haya besado o que fuera un accidente? - preguntó Kate intuyendo cual iba a ser la contestación de su amiga.

Elísabeth pareció prensárselo unos segundos.

- Que fuera un accidente -

- ¿Te gusta Sirius? - preguntó Lily sorprendida.

- Yo diría que no sólo le gusta... sino que esta enamorada - comentó Kate.

- ¿Enamorada? -

- Si... yo estoy enamorada de Remus... tu de James... y Elísabeth de Sirius - explicó Kate.

- Yo no estoy enamorada de James - dijo Lily un poco picada.

- Negar lo evidente es absurdo, Lily - dijo Elísabeth abatida - por lo menos vosotras os lleváis al merodeador fiel... -

- James siempre ha sido como Sirius - murmuró Lily.

- Bueno... admites que estas enamorada... Lily todavía lo niega... como si eso sirviera de algo - dijo Kate con burla.

- James es sólo mi amigo -

- Si, venga... y Sirius tropezó y milagrosamente cayó sobre los labios de Elísabeth... eso no se lo cree nadie -

- Pues yo creo que si fue un accidente - dijo Elísabeth.

- Claro... por que si piensas que no fue un accidente es que siente algo por ti aunque sólo seas un capricho... prefieres pensar que fue un accidente a pensar que eres un capricho... es menos doloroso - dijo Lily.

- James es un buen chico... se nota que ha madurado... sin embargo Sirius... -

- Se que no voy a tener nada con él por que... por que no pienso ser una más... pero lo que no quiero es perder la poca amistad que tenemos -

- Son tres chicos totalmente distintos... y es difícil saber como van a actuar... - dijo Kate apenada.

- Lo dices como si tuvieras miedo -

- Tengo miedo de que Remus me deje por que piense que es lo mejor para los dos... que piense que puede hacerme daño con su licantropía... -

- Algo propio de Remus -

- De menudos chicos nos hemos ido a enamorar - dijo Elísabeth riéndose.

- Que yo no estoy enamorada de James - negó Lily tercamente.

Kate y Elísabeth comenzaron a reírse por la terquedad de Lily y a los pocos minutos la pelirroja se unió a la risa.

* * *

Elísabeth estaba enfadada, avergonzada, nerviosa, angustiada e indignada con Sirius. El beso había sido una ofensa hacia su persona, no por que le besara, no, sino por que había sido un accidente. Evitaba lo máximo posible encontrarse con él por que le hervía la sangre de coraje cuando lo tenía enfrente. Lo único que pareció animarla un poco fue la carta de Kyle contándole como estaba pasando el verano. Dicha carta también despertó un poco los celos de Sirius que se dio cuenta de lo urgente que era para él arreglar las cosas con Elísabeth y volver a ser su amigo, por ahora, más adelante ya intentaría ser algo más.

La puerta de la biblioteca se abrió, ella estaba allí leyendo sentada en su cómodo sillón azul, se irguió al oír la puerta, notó como alguien entraba y se acercaba a ella, no le molesto pues pensó que era Olry o Daniel.

- ¿Podemos hablar? -

La voz de Sirius resonó por toda la biblioteca, Elísabeth meditó entre seguir leyendo y hablar con él, y dedujo que era imposible ignorarlo.

- No tenemos nada de que hablar - dijo sin mirarlo.

- Te aseguro que fue sin querer... -

- ¿Es que no lo entiendes? - preguntó alterada poniéndose de pie - ¿no te das cuenta de que eso es lo que más me enfada?... mi primer beso y me lo dan sin querer... un tropiezo... - grito furiosa - normalmente un beso se da por que se esta enamorado - Sirius palideció - o por fastidiar... pero tu ni una cosa ni la otra... te tropezaste... - Elísabeth tenía lo ojos rojos de la furia que sentía - y ahora que le cuento yo a mis nietos ¿eh?... el mito del primer beso a la mierda... por un tropiezo tuyo... - y se fue dando un portazo.

Sirius estaba alucinando, no podía creer lo que le había dicho, sin pensarlo mucho fue corriendo tras ella, se la encontró apoyada en la pared llorando, se acercó y la besó. Ella estaba demasiado sorprendida cuando vio que Sirius se acercaba y pese a su sorpresa inicial, correspondió al beso. Sirius la estrechaba contra la pared mientras ahondaba el beso, quería sentirla cerca, suya y de nadie más. Empezaba a faltarles el aire y por las ansias con la que se besaban ninguno de los dos quería separarse, hasta que ella le empujó y le miró furiosa.

- Esta vez no he tropezado - dijo Sirius respirando agitadamente.

Elísabeth se acercó y le pegó con todas sus fuerzas.

- ¿Pero qué te has creído?... yo no pienso ser una más en tu lista... la siguiente... ¡no!... - gritó furiosa.

- Sólo quería arreglar el error de mi tropiezo... - contestó Sirius empezando a enfadarse.

- Esta no es la mejor manera te lo aseguro -

- ¿Es qué tu y yo no podemos llevarnos bien? - gritó él alterado.

- No si vas por ahí besándome - inquirió ella.

- Entonces no te preocupes... que no volverá a pasar... - dijo furioso dándose media vuelta y poniendo rumbo a la salida.

* * *

Durante los siguientes días se podía cortar la tensión que se generaba alrededor de Elísabeth y Sirius con un cuchillo, no se miraban y si lo hacían era de reojo y sin que el otro se diera cuenta, por supuesto. Cuando se hablaban era normalmente con monosílabos o frases cortas, y es que los dos estaban muy enfadados, él, por estar enamorado, no ser correspondido y lo que es peor, ser considerado un amigo, aunque en ese momento no eran muy amigos, ella, por estar enamorada, no ser correspondida y a su parecer, ser utilizada como capricho pasajero.

Pronto acabaría el verano y una de esas tardes que los chicos no hacían nada y estaban tirados en el sofá, Daniel entró de haber estado en el ministerio.

- ¿Por qué no vais al cine? - propuso Daniel.

Aunque Daniel fuera de familia sangre limpia de toda la vida de Dios, sabía muchas cosas de los muggles y había fomentado eso en Elísabeth, aunque no lo necesitaba porque a ella le encantaba el cine y las cosas muggles

- ¿Pretendes que llevemos a James y a Sirius, dos auténticos catetos en cuestiones muggles, al cine? - preguntó Elísabeth desconcertada.

Los dos chicos la miraron un poco molestos.

- No es mal idea... han estrenado una película muy buena - dijo Kate.

- ¿La medieval? - preguntó Lily emocionada.

- Si - contestó Kate igual de emocionada.

- El protagonista esta para hacerle un favor - dijo Lily.

Este comentario despertó los celos de James.

- ¿Qué? - preguntó alarmado.

- Si... - dijo Kate suspirando.

- ¿Qué has dicho? - preguntó Remus gélidamente a su novia.

- Remus, amor... no te pongas celoso... - dijo Kate mimosamente besando a su novio.

El chico pareció calmarse un poco.

- Mira... vais al centro comercial a ver una película... después podéis comer algo por allí... - propuso Dan.

- Esta bien... -

Daniel podía ser muy persuasivo, sobre todo si su intención era que hubiera un pequeño acercamiento entre su hermanita pequeña y Sirius, y es que hasta él se había dado cuenta de que algo pasaba y que a ninguno de los dos les hacia bien estar enfadados.

Llegaron al cine, y como es lógico, los dos catetos, digo, James y Sirius, miraban a todos lados sorprendidos de los avances muggles.

- Seis para la sala cinco - pidió Kate al chaval que vendía las entradas.

El chico sonrió cándidamente a Kate, pero borró la sonrisa cuando vio a Remus mirándolo con instintos asesinos.

- Yo no entro ahí - dijo Sirius en la puerta de la sala.

- ¿Y se puede saber por que¿te da miedo la oscuridad¿el coco? - preguntó Elísabeth con burla.

- ¿Y si me haces algo ahí dentro?... esta oscuro y nadie podría verte hacerme daño... se que quieres matarme... o violarme... soy muy guapo y más de una quisiera aprovecharse de mi... - dijo seriamente, pero estaba de broma.

- Haz lo que quieras - dijo ella antes de entrar - pero que sepas que yo no quiero matarte -

- ¿Y violarme? - preguntó Sirius risueño, pero ella no contestó.

Lily cogió la mano de un temeroso James y es que el chico no estaba acostumbrado a estas experiencias muggles, ambos entraron juntos en la sala. Remus y Kate se entraron y se sentaron en un rincón para poder ver la película cómodamente.

- Kate... hemos pagado por ver la película... no por que te pegues un revolcón con tu novio en el cine - comentó Lily sentándose unos asientos más adelante.

- Que mal pensada eres... cuanto tengas novio me entenderás... James... hazle entender... - dijo Kate risueña, más que nada por que Remus le estaba haciendo cosquillas en el cuello.

- Que más quisiera - murmuró James.

- ¿Has dicho algo? - preguntó la pelirroja que no había oído el comentario.

- ¿Yo?... no nada - dijo él intentando aparentar inocencia.

Elísabeth se sentó al lado de James y miró a su alrededor nerviosa, sentía que allí faltaba algo, o mejor dicho, alguien. Necesitaba arreglar las cosas con Sirius, ser por lo menos su amiga, necesitaba estar bien con él.

- Voy a por regaliz - murmuró poniéndose de pie.

Sirius seguía fuera, fue hasta la maquina de las golosinas a comprar algo y sonrió triunfante cuando vio a Elísabeth salir.

- Sabía que vendrías a por mi... -

La chica miró a todos lados intentando saber a quien le hablaba Sirius.

- ¿Yo¿salir por ti? - preguntó - vengo a por regaliz - dijo mostrándole el dinero.

Sirius frunció el ceño decepcionado, y la miró mientras ella compraba.

- La película esta a punto de comenzar - dijo un muchacho del cine antes de cerrar la puerta de la sala.

- Espere - dijo Elísabeth metiéndole prisa al chico que atendía el mostrador - entra - cogió a Sirius del brazo y lo empujó a dentro.

- Esta oscuro - dijo Sirius.

En cuestión de segundos todas las cabezas de la sala se giraron a mirarles, bueno, todas no, Kate y Remus estaban más ocupados besándose. Elísabeth puso su carita más inocente mientras pellizcaba a Sirius para que se sentara de una vez.

- Cállate - murmuró amenazante.

- Pero esta... -

- Si montas el espectáculo toda posibilidad de que tu y yo volvamos a ser amigos se va por el retrete -

Sirius se llevó la mano a la boca y la cerró con una cremallera invisible. Ella sonrió complacida.

- ¿Somos amigos ya? - preguntó Sirius en un susurro.

- ¿Prometes no tropezar más? -

- Lo prometo... palabra de merodeador - dijo solemne.

"_Intentare que la próxima vez no tenga inventar que tropecé para besarte"_ pensó sonriendo divertido.

Ella sonrió complacida y le ofreció regaliz.

* * *

Al final se habían sentado separados por parejas, Kate y Remus estaban en una esquina a lo suyo, hasta que Kate se interesó más por la trama y sobre todo por el protagonista de la película que en Remus.

- Que triste - comentó mientras se limpiaba una lagrima - que romántico -

- Si - dijo Remus hastiado por el aburrimiento, él tenía algo más entretenido en mente.

Lily y James comentaban la película indagando en los motivos verdaderos de los personajes para hacer las cosas que hacían y para complicarse la vida de esa forma.

Sirius y Elísabeth miraban a la pantalla disfrutando de la película y de vez en cuando se miraban de reojo.

* * *

- Ha sido preciosa - dijo Kate a la salida del cine.

- Si... pero se complican demasiado la vida -

- Opino igual - dijo Lily.

- ¿Comemos algo? - propuso James.

Fueron hasta una de las muchas hamburgueserías que había en el centro comercial. Después de unos minutos de hacer cola se pasaron quince minutos eligiendo lo que iban a tomar, y es que los catetos, digo, James y Sirius, no sabían que pedir, más bien se lo querían comer todo. Se sentaron en una mesa apartada para poder hablar y reír a gusto.

- Pues a mi me ha encantado la película - sentenció Lily.

- Sobre todo el protagonista - dijo Kate - era guapísimo - suspiró.

- Si - suspiró Lily también.

Esos suspiros despertaron los celos de James y Remus.

- Era guapo... que pena que sea inaccesible para nosotras - dijo Elísabeth apenada las chicas asintieron ante esa gran verdad.

Y ese comentario despertó los celos de Sirius.

- No era tan guapo - dijo Sirius con rencor.

- Por supuesto no más guapo que mi Remus... y vosotros - dijo Kate rápidamente para intentar quitarle la cara de enfado a su novio.

- Ya... claro... - dijo James sin creérselo.

Lily se enganchó a su cuello y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- Ese actor de pacotilla no es nada comparado contigo - le susurró al oído.

James tiritó de emoción por las palabras y la miró incrédulo pero sonriente, Lily le sonrió y se separó para terminar de comer su hamburguesa.

Sirius miró de reojo a Elísabeth esperando que dijera algo parecido, ella lo miró dudosa.

- ¿Estas esperando a que haga algún comentario parecido? - preguntó extrañada por las miradas de reojo.

- ¿Yo?... no, que va - dijo Sirius algo mosqueado.

- Estupendo... por que me dolería mucho que pensaras que prefiero estar con cualquiera antes que contigo - dijo con voz dramática - con vosotros - corrigió rápidamente.

Sirius sonrió, sabía que lo decía en broma para subirle la moral y era justo lo que había conseguido, aunque también sonrió por la pequeña corrección había hecho, era un detalle significativo. Ella sonrió complacida al ver que había conseguido quitarle esa cara de enfado que se le había puesto.

- ¿Qué os parece si vamos a tomar algo?... a una discoteca ¿tal vez? -

* * *

Y así se pusieron en camino a la discoteca de moda en el barrio, y como suele pasar, todos los moscones, que diga, chicos desesperados por encontrar a alguien a quien llevarse a la cama, todos esos se agolparon como aves de rapiña alrededor de las tres chicas, despertando así los celos de los tres merodeadores, mal asunto.

Remus gruñó por enésima vez a un chico que se había acercado a su Kate.

- Amor... relájate un poco... hemos venido para divertirnos - dijo Kate mimosa.

Remus puso carita de penita y Kate lo abrazó sonriente, cuando tuvo a su novia muy cerca y aprovechando el poquito espacio de la discoteca, la atrajo más hacía él y la besó.

James vigilaba de cerca a Lily, que estaba hablando animadamente con un chaval, que le estaba contando en que consistía la carrera de arquitecto, el chico quería ser arquitecto, Lily asentía intentando enterarse de algo, pero entre el ruido y que no le interesaba lo más mínimo la vida de ese chico era difícil, ella prefería hablar con James, mejorar su amistad y a ser posible intentar que su historia con el avanzara un poco. James por su parte no le quitaba ojo de encima al chico que ligaba tan descaradamente con Lily y lo maldecía interiormente, por suerte estaba allí con Lily y ella de lo cansada que estaba se dejó caer un poco sobre James, que estaba detrás de ella, para recostarse, James sonrió satisfecho y le pasó un brazo por la cintura para cogerla mejor, el chico, futuro arquitecto, se dio cuenta de ese leve detalle y dándose cuenta de que la pelirroja estaba ya pillada, se inventó una excusa muy mala y se fue. Lily sonrió complacida a James, comenzó entonces a sonar una canción más lenta y ambos se fueron a la pista para bailar un rato.

La mayoría de las chicas que había se habían acercado a Sirius para intentar tener algo con él esa noche, bueno, ni que decir tiene que también lo habían intentado con James y Remus, pero las miradas gélidas de Lily y Kate y que los dos chicos no les hicieron ni caso, les hizo decantarse por el único de ellos que parecía estar solo. El problema era que Sirius estaba más ocupado vigilando a Elísabeth que haciendo caso a lo que las chicas le decían y mostraban.

Elísabeth había conocido a un chico majo que la invitó a bailar y ella, sonriente, aceptó, miraba a Sirius y a todas las chicas que había alrededor de él desde la pista, y notaba perfectamente como Sirius la vigilaba desde su sitio.

- ¿Me perdonas? - puso cara de estar apenada - le prometí a mi amigo que bailaría esta canción él - dijo Elísabeth al chico que la había invitado a bailar.

- No hay problema... con una condición... - ella hizo un gesto para que continuara - que después vuelvas - dijo el chico poniendo carita de perrito degollado.

Ella sonrió y asintió. Caminando entre la gente se acercó, a duras penas, a donde estaba Sirius. Se acercó a él y le agarró del brazo sonriéndole, todas las chicas le miraron mal.

- ¿Qué? - preguntó él sin entender por que estaba allí.

- ¿Bailas conmigo? - dijo ella sonriéndole.

Sirius sonrió y aceptó la proposición de buen grado, juntos, de la mano, fueron hasta la pista de baile. Elísabeth sacó la lengua en señal de victoria a todas las arpías que se habían aglutinado alrededor de Sirius. Era una canción lenta la que estaba sonando y se abrazaron como todas las parejas estaban haciendo. Al fondo vieron a Kate y a Remus y a Lily con James también bailando.

- ¿Te lo estas pasando bien? - preguntó Sirius casual.

- No esta mal... el chico era majo... - Sirius frunció el ceño - tu no puedes quejarte... tenías a todas las chicas detrás de ti - dijo ella intentando no parecer celosa.

- La verdad es que ni les estaba haciendo caso -

- Parece que James y Lily lo están pasando muy bien - comentó Elísabeth mirando a la pareja.

- Si... - dijo Sirius tristemente, como le gustaría estar en la misma situación con Elísabeth.

* * *

Eran las tres de la madrugada cuando decidieron que debían volver a casa, todos iban con el puntillo ese alegre que tienes cuando bebes un poco de más, lo curioso es que ninguno bebió alcohol, lo que significa que el pavo de la adolescencia se hizo presente, y no podían parar de reír y hacer bromas. Entraron en la casa McCallister intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, cosa difícil pues Elísabeth acababa de contar un chiste muy bueno y estaban casi meándose de risa, técnicamente Kate estaba en el suelo riéndose.

- ¿Creéis que estas son horas de llegar? - preguntó Dan cuando los seis adolescentes llegaron al salón.

- Lo siento... Dan - dijo Elísabeth entre risas - nos entretuvimos -

- ¿Habéis bebido? - preguntó examinando a cada chico concienzudamente.

- No - negaron todos entre risas.

- Ya veo... - negó con la cabeza y se rascó los ojos del cansancio - será mejor que durmáis aquí chicos... no creo que sean horas para que Martha os vea así - dijo a los tres chicos.

- Yo no tengo sueño - dijo Elísabeth sentándose en el sofá y poniendo la tele - voy a ver una película - sentenció.

- Y yo - dijo Sirius sentándose junto a ella.

- Todos a la cama... ya - dijo Dan en plan autoritario.

No hacia falta que se lo repitieran dos veces y todos subieron las escaleras hacia los cuartos para ir a dormir.

- Kate vienes a... - comenzó a decir Remus.

- Cada uno en su cama y Dios en la de todos - sentenció Daniel muy seriamente, dando a entender, que allí dormirían chicos por un lado chicas por otro.

Cada uno se fue a su cama, se pusieron el pijama con pesadez y cansancio y se durmieron en seguida. Todos menos Elísabeth que entraba en la habitación de Sirius en ese momento, tras haber debatido mucho sobre lo que iba hacer.

- ¿Vas a dormir? - preguntó extrañada.

- No tengo nada mejor que hacer -

- Si quieres ver la película... en mi cuarto tengo televisión... puedes venirte conmigo - sugirió ella algo nerviosa.

Sirius se sorprendió al oír la proposición que le hizo.

- Claro - dijo alegremente.

Salieron sigilosamente del cuarto y entraron en el de la chica. Se tumbaron en la cama, acomodaron los cojines para estar más a gusto, Elísabeth cogió el mando a distancia para poner la tele y comenzaron a ver una película sobre hombres mutantes que tenían súper poderes. Comentaron la película y se reían de los chistes y de las situaciones embarazosas en las que se metían los protagonistas. Sirius se giró para mirarla y decirle algo, pero no dijo nada por que se dio cuenta de que Elísabeth se había quedado dormida. Sopesó la posibilidad de quedarse allí a dormir junto a ella o irse a su cuarto, y claramente decidió quedarse allí, a fin de cuentas podría decir por la mañana que se quedó dormido sin darse cuenta, se acomodó y a los pocos minutos se durmió.

* * *

El sol brillaba a través de la ventana.

- Odio la claridad - murmuró Elísabeth intentando taparse con la sabana.

Pero la sabana era azul clarito y trasparentaba la claridad del día, así que se sentó en la cama somnolienta y miró a su alrededor.

- Buenos días - dijo Olry desde los pies de la cama.

El elfo miró un segundo al chico que dormía al lado de su ama y frunció el ceño, después volvió a centrar su atención en Elísabeth.

- Buenos días Olry... ¿qué tal has dormido? - preguntó ella bostezando.

- Bien... - dijo Olry tranquilamente.

Olry volvió a mirar a Sirius sin saber exactamente como preguntar por que había un chico en la cama de su ama. Elísabeth se dio cuenta del gesto y miró a donde miraba su elfo, palideció un poco al ver allí a Sirius durmiendo tranquilamente y cuando estaba a punto de gritar reclamando su presencia en su cuarto recordó que había sido ella quien lo había invitado a entrar y que en algún momento viendo una película se quedó dormida. Miró al elfo nerviosa.

- No ha pasado nada - explicó.

El elfo asintió y sonrió levemente.

- El señor Daniel quiere verla -

- Voy a ducharme y... -

- Ahora - dijo Olry algo autoritario - dijo que era urgente - agregó más suavemente.

Elísabeth asintió.

- No le despiertes - dijo a Olry antes de salir.

Olry se acercó al lado de la cama donde Sirius estaba y lo miró con el ceño fruncido durante unos minutos.

* * *

- Adelante -

- ¿Me has llamado? - dijo Elísabeth entrando en el despacho.

- Si... tenemos que hablar de varios temas... - contestó Dan tranquilamente.

- Tu dirás - dijo ella sentándose en una silla.

- ¿Qué hace Sirius Black en tu cama? - preguntó fríamente.

Elísabeth se quedó un poco sorprendida por la pregunta, "_¿Cómo se ha enterado de que Sirius esta en mi cama?"_, pensó nerviosa.

- Ayer cuando volvimos... recuerdas que dije que quería ver una película... - Daniel asintió - Sirius dijo que también... así que cuando me iba a dormir puse la tele y comencé a verla... entonces fui a buscar a Sirius por si quería verla conmigo... había leído en el periódico que era de miedo y tu sabes que no me gusta ver películas de miedo sola... - Daniel volvió a asentir e hizo un gesto para invitarla a continuar con su relato - se vino a verla conmigo y en algún momento nos quedamos dormidos... - explicó tranquilamente.

Daniel pareció meditar mucho lo que iba a decir.

- El otro día me liaste la de Dios sólo por que tropezó y te besó... ¿ahora que se supone que debo decir yo al saber que habéis dormido juntos? - preguntó calmadamente.

- No ha pasado nada -

- ¿Estas segura? -

- Claro... si hay algo de lo que estoy segura es de que Sirius no sería capaz de aprovecharse de esa manera... pese a todas nuestras peleas y que a veces nos llevamos a matar... es mi amigo... y se que eso para él es sagrado y nunca haría daño a un amigo -

- ¿Y si para él no fueras sólo una simple amiga? - preguntó Dan perspicaz.

- Con más motivo se que no sería capaz de hacer nada que pudiera hacerme daño - contestó seriamente.

- Esta bien... tendré que creerte... - dijo él de mala gana.

- Vamos Dan... he dormido en la misma cama que Pat y nunca has dicho nada -

- Es distinto... Patrick es como tu hermano... es como si durmieras conmigo... y la última vez que dormiste con él tenías siete años -

Elísabeth sonrió con esa comparación, más que nada por que era totalmente cierta, para ella Patrick tan hermano suyo como Daniel.

- Es verdad... pero te aseguro que no ha pasado nada de nada -

- Esta bien... el otro tema que te quería comentar... me han llegado cartas de los padres de Kate y Lily... quieren que vuelvan a casa a pasar la última semana de vacaciones -

- Oh... que pena... bueno es lógico que quieran estar con sus hijas... total... yo las veré dentro de una semana en Hogwarts... - dijo apenada.

- También me ha llegado carta de Pat... pregunta si vas a ir este verano a verle -

- Podría irme cuando se fueran las chicas... ¿qué te parece? -

- Yo estoy totalmente curado si es eso lo que preguntas... - ella sonrió tímidamente - así que tienes todo mi permiso para ir a Viena -

Ella asintió conforme.

- ¿Algo más? -

- No nada... tengo que ir al ministerio... te encargas de decirles a las chicas que al medio día vendré a por ellas para llevarlas con sus padres ¿vale? -

- ¿Hoy se van? - preguntó Elísabeth sorprendida.

- Si... -

Elísabeth salió del despacho para ir a su cuarto, lo primero era despertar a Sirius y después iría a darle la noticia a las chicas. Encontró a Olry ordenando la ropa limpia.

- Prepara la maleta Olry... nos iremos a Viena esta noche... pero no le digas a nadie - dijo ella mientras se acercaba a la cama.

El elfo salió del cuarto para ir hablar con Daniel y así concretar cuando se irían y cuando volverían.

Elísabeth se tumbó en la cama, miró a Sirius, que seguía placidamente dormido, sonrió al verlo, se acercó a él, se recostó encima suya intentando no aplastarlo mucho.

- Sirius... Sirius... despierta... Sirius - susurró al oído, pero Sirius no se despertaba - despierta bello durmiente... Sirius despierta... - lo zarandeó un poco - no pienso despertarte con un beso - sentenció cuando lo vio sonreír levemente.

- Tenía que intentarlo - murmuró él.

Ella frunció el ceño y se puso sería.

- Tengo que ducharme... te agradecería que salieras y despertaras a los demás... tengo varias cosas que decirles -

- Pero yo quiero seguir durmiendo - dijo Sirius perezosamente -aquí estoy muy cómodo -

- Sirius no estoy de broma... - dijo ella fríamente poniéndose de pie.

- Esta bien... - se levantó - ya me voy -

* * *

Una hora después ya sabían todos de la mala noticia de que las chicas se iban a la hora de la comida, después de hacer las maletas, intentaron disfrutar del tiempo que les quedaba juntos. James y Lily salieron al jardín a dar una vuelta y poder hablar, estaban más unidos que nunca pero todavía no habían llegado al momento en el que debían dar el siguiente paso. Remus y Kate se sentaron en la terraza ha hacer planes para después del colegio. Elísabeth estaba en su cuarto ayudando a Olry a ordenar todo y organizando el viaje a Viena. Y Sirius estaba tirado en su cama pensando en Elísabeth.

"_¿Cómo decirle que estoy enamorado de ella?... ¿cómo demostrarle que ella no es una más?... ¿qué es la única y definitiva?... ¿cómo hacer que se enamore de mi¿cómo?"_, se preguntaba Sirius, "_no va a creerme... voy a tener que utilizar toda la artillería pesada"_, se levantó de la cama y miró con determinación una foto de los seis que había sobre la mesa, "_esta decidido... este curso tengo que enamorarla cueste lo que cueste... tengo que conseguirlo... la amo"_.

Se despidieron como si nunca más se fueran a ver, nadie diría que sólo iban a estar una semana separados. Cuando Daniel desapareció del salón con las chicas, los tres merodeadores decidieron volver a la casa Potter para dar una pequeña explicación a la madre de James, de por que no habían aparecido en todo el día.

- ¿Vienes? - preguntó James.

- No... yo me quedo aquí... después si queréis podéis venir a daros un baño en la piscina... - dijo Elísabeth amablemente.

- Cualquier cosa... - comenzó a decir James.

- No te preocupes... anda iros ya... que Martha debe de estar preocupadísima -

Y los chicos se fueron a la casa Potter, pero regresaron antes de la merienda y como Elísabeth les había dicho, todos se fueron a la piscina a descansar, bueno, Remus y James se tumbaron en las tumbonas echando mucho de menos a Kate y a Lily.

* * *

El agua fresca frente a él, el sofocante calor, era demasiado tentador darse un chapuzón en la piscina, y así lo hizo. Sirius se tiró de cabeza, cuando salió se acercó al borde para coger las gafas de buceo y volver a sumergirse, allí estuvo durante bastante rato gracias a un hechizo que le proporcionaba una burbuja de oxigeno. Tumbado en el fondo, mirando al cielo, viendo el agua hasta que algo paso por la superficie, una colchoneta, decidió subir para ver quien era. Sonrió al ver que era Elísabeth, se acercó sigiloso a ella, y se apoyó en la almohada cerca de su cabeza.

- Hola - dijo sonriente.

Ella tenía los ojos cerrados, su cuerpo estaba mojado y se secaba rápido al sol, sonrió al notar la presencia de Sirius tan cerca.

- Hola... no me tires al agua - dijo rápidamente frunciendo el ceño.

- Pero si esta muy fresquita - dijo Sirius juguetón.

- No me apetece -

Estaban en la parte no profunda de la piscina, así que Sirius tenía la mitad del cuerpo fuera del agua. Se quedó mirándola durante un largo rato.

- ¿Por qué me odias? - preguntó queriendo disipar esa duda.

- Yo no te odio - dijo ella seriamente

- Entonces... ¿por qué eres así conmigo? -

- ¿Cómo? -

- Tan fría -

- Es que cualquier otro comportamiento por mi parte podría ser mal interpretado - dijo ella sabiamente.

- Pero eres muy esquiva -

- Sirius.. contigo no se puede ser de otra forma -

- ¿Por qué no? - preguntó él extrañado.

- Por que tu tiendes a aburrirte muy pronto -

Eso hirió su orgullo, pero Sirius sabía perfectamente que se trataba de su habito de cambiar de chica como de camisa.

- Puede que de ti no me aburra - murmuró.

- Tu naturaleza es aburrirte rápidamente y la mía no ser una más - dijo ella mirándolo por primera vez desde que comenzó la conversación.

Se miraron fijamente y como pasaba siempre a Sirius le entraban unas ganas enormes de besarla.

- Puedo cambiar - dijo Sirius seguro de si mismo.

- Sirius... cría fama y échate a dormir... tu fama te precede... para ti sería demasiado difícil cambiar... estas demasiado acostumbrado a ser así -

- Tal vez cambie si... -

- Sirius... imagínate un tu y yo... estaría bien durante los primero cinco minutos... - Sirius sonrió al imaginarlo - mientras estuvieras ilusionado... después te aburrirías y me dejarías por otra que te atrajera más... y yo no podría odiarte... por que no puedo odiarte... y entonces te detestaría y empezaría aborrecerte sólo por tenerte cerca... y acabaríamos con la amistad que tenemos... y yo acabaría odiando a los hombre en general sólo por que los identificaría a todos contigo... y tu seguirías de una cama a otra -

- Estoy seguro de que no sería así - dijo intentando no imaginarse que la parte final de la historia pudiera ocurrir.

- Te quiero mucho... - Sirius la miró sorprendido - de verdad... te he llegado a tener un gran cariño... y no quiero que ese cariño se destruya sólo por que quisimos tener algo más que ambos sabíamos que no iba a funcionar -

- Yo creo que si funcionaría -

- Puede que si... puede que no... nunca se sabe como acabaran las cosas... a lo mejor todo sale bien... tu cambias... y acabamos casados con tres hijos - se rió al imaginarse la escena - pero ahora mismo prefiero no arriesgarme para no salir herida -

Sirius sonrió, la idea de acabar casado con ella y con hijos no sonaba tan mal, pero lamentablemente quedaba un largo camino para que ocurriera, primero tenía que convencerla de que había cambiado y de que estaba enamorado de ella.

- Al agua pato - dijo Sirius tirándola de la colchoneta.

Elísabeth cayó al agua y tardó unos segundos en salir.

- Te dije que no quería... - empezó a decir enfadada pero tuvo que callarse al ver la forma en la que Sirius se acercaba y la miraba, como si la estuviera examinando con esa mirada tan penetrante - Sirius - dijo tímida retrocediendo - ¿qué? - era tarde, estaba acorralada contra el bordillo y Sirius demasiado cerca - Sirius... no -

- En el fondo eres tu la que no quiere que cambie... -

- Eso no es cierto - dijo nerviosa.

- Si lo quisieras de verdad... harías algo... lo intentarías - susurró él.

Estaba a escasos centímetros de su boca, y era como si algo dentro de él no le dejara razonar y ver que no era la mejor forma acorralarla, pero es que deseaba tanto besarla, que no resistió acercarse e intentar probar otra vez esos labios.

- Esta es la mejor forma que conozco para intentar que cambies - dijo ella girando la cara.

Sirius se quedó besando el aire, sonrió sabiendo que eso iba a ocurrir, que ella no se dejaría besar, se acercó un poco más y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla.

- Yo también te quiero mucho - murmuró.

Ella sonrió débilmente.

- La merienda ya esta lista - dijo Olry acercándose a la piscina.

- Enseguida vamos - dijo Elísabeth escabulléndose y yendo hasta las escaleras para salir de la piscina.

Todos fueron a dentro y merendaron, poco después los chicos se fueron a la casa Potter.

* * *

- ¿Lo tienes todo listo? - preguntó Dan a la hora de la cena.

- Si... todo -

- Iré a recogerte el uno de septiembre para ir directamente a la estación... así que llévate todo lo del colegio -

- Esta todo... deja de preocuparte -

- Perfecto... después de la cena nos iremos -

- Bien -

Un poco más tarde Elísabeth llegaba a Viena para pasar el resto de la semana.

* * *

- Adelante - dijo Daniel.

- Hola... venia buscando a Elísabeth - dijo Sirius entrando al despacho.

- No esta... -

- ¿Salió? - preguntó Sirius extrañado, no era normal que Elísabeth saliera sola, normalmente siempre iba con alguien para mayor protección por orden de Daniel.

- Anoche la lleve a Viena... a que pasara el resto de la semana allí - dijo Daniel tranquilamente examinando detenidamente la reacción de Sirius.

Fue como si le cayera un cubo de agua fría por encima, Sirius se quedó impactado con la noticia.

- ¿Con Patrick? - preguntó tragando saliva.

Lo único que era capaz de preguntar, si estaba con él, sabía perfectamente que lo único que les unía era una relación de fraternidad pero aun así no podía dejar de sentir celos.

- Claro - la expresión de Sirius se endureció - Sirius... no quieras que te mire a ti como mira a Patrick... a él sólo lo ve como su hermano... y dudo que tu quieras que te mire así ¿me equivoco? - Sirius no supo que decir pero supo que debía evitar la mirada de Daniel - te diré varias cosas de mi hermana... a veces es como una niña y otras veces es más madura que un adulto... es muy inteligente, se da cuenta de las cosas rápidamente, y piensa de manera muy lógica... también es inocente y demasiado buena... te aconsejo que no la enfades por que es vengativa y rencorosa... leal y fiel a su amigos... terca como una mula, siempre querrá llevar la razón - rió - cede de vez en cuando y te ahorraras muchas peleas - Sirius le miró intentando entender por que le decía todo eso - su helado preferido es el de vainilla y le encanta el regaliz rojo... odia el color rosa - dijo arrugando la nariz - y las faldas, si se pone la del colegio es sólo por que es obligatorio... le gusta comer, sobre todo carne y algo de pasta, el día que no la veas comer preocúpate por que algo le pasa... creo que eso es lo básico que debes saber de ella... - dijo tranquilamente - ah, otra cosa... si le haces daño... te mato... soy auror, puedo hacer que parezca un accidente - dijo sonriendo amenazante.

- No entiendo por que me has contado todo eso - dijo Sirius después de unos segundos procesando la información.

- Si lo entiendes... sabes perfectamente el por que - dijo tranquilamente.

- Lo tendré en cuenta - dijo dándose la vuelta para salir del despacho.

- Sobre todo ten en cuenta lo último que te he dicho... puedo hacer que parezca un accidente - dijo sonriente.

Sirius sonrió de medio lado y salió del despacho. De camino a la casa Potter pensó en todo lo que Daniel le había contado, muchas de esas cosas ya las sabía, _"¿Tan evidente soy que hasta Daniel se ha dado cuenta?"_, se preguntó, _"pero... si Dan me ha dicho todo eso es por que a lo mejor él cree que tengo posibilidades... a lo mejor Elísabeth me ama, Dan se ha dado cuenta y por eso me echa una mano"_, se auto convenció.

Durante esa semana que estuvo sin verla, pensó detenidamente en la estrategia a seguir para que Elísabeth se enamorara de él, y al final acabó decidiendo que no podía tener una estrategia, pues nada de lo que pensaba conseguiría su propósito, decidió que dejaría que todo siguiera su curso y que las cosas pasaran por que si, aunque a veces les echaría una mano para que pasaran, pero optó por la espontaneidad.

Una semana después estaban en la estación y Sirius la vio como todos los años, sonriente, abrazada a Daniel despidiéndose.

* * *

**_Continuara... _**

**_Dejad reviews! esta ahi abajo, solo tienes que darle a Go! _**


	5. Un buen comienzo

_**Este ff esta hecho por Elísabeth**_

_**Los personajes principales son los de Rowling, los demas son mios!**_

Ya estoy aquí con un nuevo capitulo, espero que os guste! Aquí esta la primera mitad del septimo año, y en el siguiente la otra mitad, y el final.

* * *

**_Capítulo 5: Un buen comienzo._**

Sólo hacia tres días que estaban en el colegio y los merodeadores ya se habían peleado siete veces con los Slytherins. Volvía la rutina.

- James - dijo Elísabeth de forma amenazante colocándose frente al chico - me debes unos apuntes - entrecerró los ojos.

- Siento haber volatilizado tu mochila por error... fue un accidente... intentaba darle a la serpiente - dijo intentando excusarse - sube a por los míos... ya sabes donde están -

James estaba sentado en el sofá de la sala común jugando una partida de ajedrez con Remus, que sonreía por la situación. Lily estaban sentada en la mesa haciendo sus deberes y puso los ojos en blanco al saber que los chicos se habían vuelto a meter en problemas.

- ¿Hay alguien en el cuarto? - preguntó Elísabeth antes de subir las escaleras.

- Sirius... dijo que no se sentía bien - respondió Remus.

La chica no le dio importancia a la presencia de Sirius en el cuarto y subió conforme las escaleras.

- ¿Sirius?... - preguntó al ver que no había nadie en el cuarto - vengo a por unos apuntes de James... ¿estas ahí? - dijo abriendo las cortinas de la cama de Sirius.

Se encontró al chico hecho un ovillo, pálido y sudoroso, se veía enfermo.

- Elísabeth... - dijo en un susurro.

- Sirius... ¿te encuentras bien? - se arrodilló frente a él.

- Algo me pasa... me duele - dijo encogiéndose más.

- Sirius... me estas asustando - dijo ella nerviosa.

- Aaaahhhh - gritó mientras se retorcía de dolor.

- Sirius - dijo preocupada, pero se quedó sorprendida por lo que paso después - ¿Sirius? - preguntó.

Frente a ella, en el lugar que antes ocupaba un Sirius adolescente de diecisiete años, se encontraba un pequeño Sirius de apenas tres años. El pequeño alzó la cabeza y la miró fijamente, no cabía duda, era Sirius, eran sus ojos, y además ella había presenciado todo el cambio.

- ¿Mamá? - dijo el pequeño Sirius abalanzándose sobre ella para abrazarla.

- ¿Sirius? - volvió a preguntar sorprendida mientras lo cogía en brazos.

El niño asintió levemente abrazándose más a ella.

- ¿Has encontrado los apuntes? - preguntó James abriendo la puerta.

Se quedó estático al ver la escena, salió, cerró la puerta, y a los cinco segundos volvió a entrar, con la misma cara de desconcierto que antes.

- Es Sirius - fue lo único que fue capaz de decir Elísabeth.

James palideció y no daba crédito a lo que oía, Sirius, su mejor amigo, era ahora un bebe de apenas tres años abrazado fuertemente a Elísabeth. Miraba alternativamente al bebe y a Elísabeth, sin saber que decir.

- ¿Cómo? - atinó a pronunciar.

- No lo sé... cuando llegue se encontraba mal... y empezó a encoger... y... se quedó así - dijo ella nerviosa intentando encontrar algún sentido a lo que había pasado.

- Creo que tenemos un problema... -

James salió y cogió en el pasillo de los cuartos a uno de primero y le ordenó que trajera al resto de los merodeadores, a Lily y a Kate. El chico obedeció sin rechistar, a fin de cuentas, quien quiere enfadar al gran James Potter.

Ya estaban todos en el cuarto, todos pálidos, demasiado impresionados por lo que había pasado. Elísabeth estaba sentada en la cama con Sirius en su regazo, el pequeño no había querido irse con ningún otro y se encontraba muy a gusto en los brazos de ella.

- No me lo puedo creer - murmuró Lily.

- Pero... ¿cómo...? -

- Esto tiene que ser producto de una poción - dijo Remus - pero... ¿quien? -

- Hay que avisar a Dumbledore - dijo James con determinación.

- Déjame la capa... - dijo Elísabeth, todos la miraron sin entender - nos taparemos y así nadie nos vera - dijo señalándose a ella y al bebe, por que el bebe no estaba dispuesto a separarse de ella eso ya lo había dejado claro - Dumbledore querrá verlo - explicó.

* * *

- Ya veo... tendrás que ocuparte de él, Elísabeth - dijo Dumbledore pausadamente después de unos minutos. 

Los chicos le explicaron todo lo que había pasado con Sirius.

- ¿Por qué yo? - quiso saber la chica.

A modo de respuesta, Dumbledore le señaló al pequeño Sirius que se aferraba a ella con más fuerza y miraba receloso a todos los presentes.

- Por que evidentemente no quiere estar con nadie más -

- Pero... yo no se nada de bebes... me gustan pero... nunca me he ocupado de uno... -

- Hasta que demos con el antídoto... intentaremos que sea lo antes posible... te harás cargo de él... lo que implica que no asistirás a las clases... -

- Esta bien - dijo pesadamente.

- No creo que sea conveniente que duermas en la torre de Gryffindor... tal vez... -

- Profesor... no se preocupe por eso... nosotros ya sabemos donde puede dormir - dijo James rápidamente.

- Esta bien... lo dejare en vuestras manos... y no os preocupéis, lo más pronto posible tendremos la solución... -

Todos asintieron y salieron del despacho del director.

- Anda Sirius¿por qué no te vas un rato con James? - dijo Elísabeth intentando darle el niño a James, pero Sirius se resistía - es que pesas - se excusó.

- No quiere... te va a tocar cargarlo todo tiempo - dijo James sonriente.

- ¿Dónde habéis pensado que duerma? - preguntó Kate.

- En la sala de los menesteres... esa habitación se transforma en lo que necesites - explicó Remus.

- No es mala idea... -

La habitación se había transformado en un gran cuarto de juegos con tobogán, columpio, y demás juguetes de niños, tenía también una gran cama pegada a la pared y un cuarto de baño con una bañera enorme.

- ¿Quién de vosotros ha pensado esto cuando ha pasado por delante de la puerta? - preguntó Lily a Elísabeth con burla.

- Él - dijo ella señalando al pequeño Sirius que miraba maravillado los juguetes - pórtate bien - dijo sonriéndole mientras lo dejaba en el suelo.

El pequeño Sirius salió corriendo hasta el tobogán.

- Bueno... nosotros creo que tenemos que irnos - dijo James sonriendo inocentemente.

- ¿Me vais a dejar sola? - preguntó Elísabeth sorprendida por la huida de sus amigos.

Todos se miraron entre ellos.

- Si - dijeron a la vez.

- Sirius no quiere estar con ninguno de nosotros... sólo contigo - contestó Remus.

- Por algo será - murmuró Kate.

Elísabeth la miró amenazante.

- Muy bien... iros... y que Dios os pague vuestra falta de ayuda con muchos hijos y ningún orgasmo - dijo rencorosa mientras los veía irse.

- ¡Eh! - exclamaron los cuatro restantes saliendo por la puerta.

Se quedó sola con Sirius.

- ¿Jugamos? - dijo el niño mirándola inocentemente desde el columpio.

Se acercó a él y jugaron durante toda la tarde.

* * *

- ¿No os da un poquito de pena dejarla allí sola con Sirius? - preguntó Lily un poco nerviosa. 

- Si estuviera con el Sirius de diecisiete años me lo pensaría mucho, pero... es un bebe... es inofensivo - respondió James tranquilamente.

- Es Sirius -

- No le pasara nada... además tiene a Olry para ayudarla... sabrán arreglárselas - contesto Remus.

Los dos chicos subieron al cuarto tranquilamente sin preocuparse lo más mínimo, sin embargo, Kate y Lily no opinaban lo mismo.

- A Elísabeth le encantan los bebes... esto sólo hará que se encariñe más con él - dijo Kate preocupada.

- Lo único que podemos hacer es esperar -

* * *

Cuando empezó a oscurecer apareció Olry con una bandeja de comida para los dos. Sirius miró receloso al elfo. 

- No te preocupes Sirius... Olry no te hará nada... Olry es bueno - dijo Elísabeth mientras cogía al niño en brazos y lo llevaba hasta la mesa.

- Sería mejor primero ducharlo y después darle de cenar - dijo Olry.

- ¿Si? - preguntó ella dudosa.

- Si -

- Esta bien... Sirius... vamos a ducharte - lo llevó hasta el baño, lo puso en el suelo y se quedó mirándolo - venga quítate la ropa - dijo después de unos minutos sin que ninguno de los dos hiciera nada.

- No puedo - dijo Sirius intentando quitarse la camiseta.

Elísabeth se quedó estática, "_La perspectiva de desnudar a Sirius sería mucho más atractiva si tuviera diecisiete años"_.

- A ver... - se arrodilló frente a él - una mano por aquí - dijo mientras le ayudaba - y otra por aquí... - el pequeño le sonrió - ¿los pantalones también? - preguntó temerosa de la respuesta, él sonrió - ya esta - dijo cuando le hubo quitado toda la ropa.

Frente a ella quedaba un Sirius Black de tres años desnudo como su madre lo trajo al mundo.

- Al baño - gritó el niño corriendo hasta la bañera.

Elísabeth abrió el grifo y templó el agua.

- No me eches agua - dijo autoritaria en cuando vio que Sirius iba a echarle agua.

Pero claro, basta que le prohíbas algo a un niño para que quiera hacerlo, así que el pequeño Sirius le lanzó agua.

- Agua - exclamó él.

- Sirius - gritó ella empapada.

- Agua... agua -

- Basta ya, Sirius -

- Agua -

Sirius salpicaba para que el agua saliera de la bañera y mojara a Elísabeth.

- Con que esas tenemos... te vas a enterar - dijo mirándole con malicia, salió del baño dejando al pequeño divirtiéndose con el agua - Olry... báñalo tu - dijo sonriendo.

El elfo asintió y entró en el baño. Elísabeth secó su ropa y preparó el pijama para Sirius. Cuando pasaron unos minutos, el pequeño Sirius salió del baño en calzoncillos, con la cara pálida y dos grandes lagrimones.

- El pequeño Sirius ya esta limpio - dijo Olry saliendo tras el niño.

En cuanto Sirius lo oyó a su espalda salió corriendo a los brazos de Elísabeth para buscar consuelo.

- Ya esta, mi niño... ya paso... si tu me prometes que te portas bien en la ducha y no me echas agua... te ducharé yo - el niño asintió entre sollozos - muy bien... pero ya no llores ¿vale? -

- Vale - dijo Sirius tímidamente.

- Vamos a cenar -

Lo sentó sobre sus piernas y le dio de comer a la vez que ella comía.

- Esto gusta - dijo él mientras comía.

- Muy bien... comételo todo para ponerte grande y fuerte¿vale, tesoro? - dijo ella dulcemente.

Sirius sonreía feliz al escucharla. Al cabo de un rato bostezó con sueño.

- Quero momir - dijo acomodándose en el regazo de ella.

- Venga a la cama - se echaron en la cama los dos y el niño se acurrucó junto a ella - buenas noches, tesoro - dijo Elísabeth dándole un beso en la cabeza.

A los pocos minutos Sirius se quedó dormido y ella lo miraba sonriente, "_Que lindo es... yo quiero uno igual... igual a este... pero sólo hay una forma de conseguir eso y dudo mucho que sea posible"_.

* * *

Esa fue más o menos la rutina diaria durante casi una semana, por la mañana se despertaba Elísabeth primero, se duchaba y arreglaba y después despertaba a Sirius para desayunar, después hacían fichas de aprendizaje, comían, dormían la siesta, jugaban, recibían la visita de sus amigos, y por la noche, duchaba a Sirius, Olry no volvió a ducharlo, cenaban y se dormían hasta el día siguiente. 

- Dumbledore dice que ya esta el antídoto - dijo James alegremente cuando entró por la puerta.

- Bien - dijo Elísabeth con algo de pena.

A los pocos minutos estaba en el despacho del director y James se había quedado cuidando a Sirius, aunque el pequeño no le gusto demasiado el cambio de niñera.

- ¿Qué tal se ha portado? - pregunto Dumbledore sonriente.

- Perfectamente... es un encanto - contestó Elísabeth.

- Bien... vayamos al tema que nos interesa... aquí esta la poción que debería devolverle a la normalidad - colocó sobre la mesa un pequeño bote - dáselo después de cenar y déjale dormir... por la mañana volverá a ser el Sirius de siempre -

- De acuerdo -

Elísabeth le suministro la poción como Dumbledore le había dicho, aunque al principio Sirius se resistió un poco pero al final se la tomó, después, el pequeño, se echó a dormir como todas las noches acurrucado entre los brazos de Elísabeth.

* * *

James y Lily estaban sentados en el sofá, ella leyendo un libro de transformaciones, él, la última revista de quidditch. En uno de los sillones de al lado estaban Kate y Remus acurrucados. 

- ¿Creéis que la poción funcionara? - preguntó James preocupado.

- Mañana por la mañana lo comprobaremos - le contestó Lily tranquilamente.

- ¿Y si algo sale mal y se queda como un bebe para siempre? - preguntó Remus

- Dumbledore ha trabajado personalmente en la poción... todo saldrá bien - dijo Kate.

- Es que... -

- Es nuestro amigo... y estamos preocupados -

Los dos chicos estaban muy nerviosos por si todo salía mal y nunca volvían a recuperar a su Sirius, y es que sin él, los merodeadores no era lo mismo.

- Todo saldrá bien - dijeron las dos chicas a la vez intentando tranquilizarlos.

Lily puso su mano sobre la de James para intentar que se tranquilizara, y él la miró agradecido. Kate optó por una forma menos ortodoxa de calmar a su novio y le besó con pasión.

* * *

Sirius se despertó confundido, no estaba en su cuarto, estaba desnudo y con un gran dolor de cabeza. 

- Vaya... ya has despertado - Sirius miró a quien le hablaba y vio a Elísabeth salir del baño con sólo una toalla sobre el cuerpo - se me olvido la ropa fuera -

Atónito la vio entrar en el baño de nuevo con algo de ropa, "_Por que tengo la sensación de que me he perdido algo"_, se dijo a si mismo.

- Su ropa - dijo Olry apareciendo de repente y antes de que Sirius pudiera hablarle desapareció.

Rápidamente se puso su ropa.

- ¿Estas ya vestido? - preguntó Elísabeth desde dentro del baño.

- Si - contestó confundido viéndola salir sonriente.

- Hola - exclamaron James y Remus entrando en la habitación - ya vuelves a ser normal - dijeron lanzándose sobre su amigo.

- ¿Normal? - preguntó sin entender.

- ¿No lo recuerdas? -

- Dumbledore dijo que posiblemente no recordaría nada - dijo James.

- ¿De que estáis hablando? - preguntó más confundió Sirius.

- Durante una semana has sido un bebe -

Sirius los miró pensando que le estaban contando un chiste buenísimo.

- No es broma, Sirius... - dijo al saber que él estaría pensando eso - tomaste algo, no sabemos que... yo fui al cuarto a por unos apuntes de James y estabas mal, y entonces encogiste hasta ser un niño de tres años - explicó Elísabeth.

- No puede ser - murmuró Sirius - no puede ser -

- ¿Recuerdas de alguien que te diera alguna poción o algo? - preguntó Remus.

- No - murmuró absorto - y... - dijo mirando a Elísabeth.

- Cuando te volviste un niño no te separaste de mi... así que Dumbledore dijo que yo debía cuidarte... y te he estado cuidando durante toda la semana - contestó ella sabiendo que era eso en lo que pensaba.

- Oh Dios... - murmuró avergonzado.

- No tienes por que preocuparte... has sido un niño encantador - dijo ella sonriente, lo que hizo que Sirius se sonrojara.

- Estamos felices de que vuelvas a ser el de siempre... pero tenemos que ir a clase - dijo James.

* * *

En un par de días, tanto Elísabeth como Sirius se habían puesto al día en la materia perdida. 

- Pero... ¿qué paso exactamente? -

- Ya te lo hemos dicho... has estado con ella a sol y a sombra... ella te dormía, te daba de comer, te duchaba... todo -

- ¿Y por qué Elísabeth¿por qué ella? - preguntó Sirius exasperado.

- Te abrazaste a ella y no quisiste irte con ningún otro -

- Oh mierda -

Sirius estaba algo preocupado por todo lo que pudo hacer siendo un niño, y sobre todo por que era Elísabeth la que lo había presenciado todo.

- Hola -

Kate, Lily y Elísabeth se sentaron junto a ellos. Kate le dio su particular beso de buenos días a Remus. Lily se sentó junto a James sonriente, últimamente pasaban mucho tiempo juntos. Y Elísabeth sonrió dulcemente a Sirius, que le devolvió el gesto algo nervioso.

- Sirius anda preocupado por su faceta de bebe - comentó James con algo de malicia.

- ¿Te preocupa que la poción no funcione y te transformes otra vez? - preguntó Elísabeth preocupada.

- No exactamente - contestó James antes que Sirius - le preocupa más lo que pudo hacer siendo un bebe -

Sirius le lanzó una mirada de odio a su amigo del alma.

- Pero si Sirius es un bebe encantador... una autentica monada... el bebe perfecto - contestó Elísabeth alegremente.

- Tampoco es que hayas tratado con demasiados bebes - matizó Kate.

- Pero si tuviera uno quisiera que fuera como Sirius - dijo seriamente pero sin perder la sonrisa.

Kate y Lily la miraron con preocupación y los chicos con sorpresa, sobre todo Sirius.

"Quisiera tener uno como yo... yo preferiría que fuera uno conmigo... aunque si es como yo... es por que es mío... interesante", pensó Sirius esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

- Esas no son cosas que se deban decir a la ligera... yo sin duda no quisiera tener uno como Sirius - dijo James sonriendo.

- Yo tampoco quisiera tener uno como tu - le contestó Sirius.

- Buenos días - dijo Kyle.

- Hola mi niño - dijo Elísabeth haciéndole un sitio entre ella y Sirius, lo cual no hizo demasiada gracia al merodeador - ¿qué tal has dormido? - preguntó dulcemente.

- Muy bien - dijo sonriente.

Desayunaron tranquilamente como todos los días, hicieron bromas, y cuando supusieron que habían apurado al máximo el tiempo de descanso decidieron que debían ir a clase.

- Sirius - le llamó Elísabeth antes de entrar en la clase.

- Dime -

- Aunque como bebe eres un encanto... tengo que admitir que te he echado de menos -

Sirius sonrió feliz y se apartó para que ella pudiera pasar primero a la clase.

* * *

El día transcurrió tranquilamente. James y Lily pasaban casi todo el día juntos, como ambos eran premios anuales pues les tocaba coordinar las actividades extraescolares. Esto era un beneficio para James que estaba feliz de la vida de poder estar con su pelirroja. Lily, ella estaba feliz también, pasar tiempo con James le gustaba, y es que entre ellos la amistad se empezaba a convertir en otra cosa. 

- Elísabeth - dijo Kate seriamente sentándose junto a la chica - Lily y yo hemos estado hablando y hemos decidido que te vamos a buscar un novio -

Elísabeth estaba sentada en un banco del jardín, a un lado se sentó Kate y al otro Lily.

- ¿Por qué a mi? -

- Por que lo necesitas - contestó Lily.

- Tenemos varios candidatos - dijo Kate sacando una lista y empezando a leer los nombres.

- Hola - dijo Sirius apareciendo detrás de ellas - ¿qué hacéis? - preguntó mirando la lista.

- Buscarle un novio a Elísabeth -

Sirius se tensó.

- ¿Un novio¿por que? - preguntó Sirius nervioso.

- Eso mismo he dicho yo - murmuró Elísabeth.

- Por que necesita un novio - dijo Lily convencida.

- Tenemos una lista de candidatos - dijo Kate alegremente enseñándole la lista.

- A ver - Sirius le quitó la lista rápidamente y se puso a ojear los nombres - pero si todos estos son unos pardillos - dijo al final - ¿y por que no estoy yo en la lista? - preguntó picado.

- Black, tu no eres una opción - dijo Lily seriamente.

- ¿Por qué no? - preguntaron Elísabeth y Sirius a la vez.

- Por que no - contestó Kate - no es una opción - dijo pausadamente a Elísabeth - Sirius Black no es una opción -

- ¿Y por qué no soy una opción? - volvió a preguntar Sirius queriendo saber por que le dejaban fuera de una lista de posibles candidatos para estar con una chica.

- Sirius buscamos a un chico para que sea un novio permanente... no un lío de cinco minutos y después si te he visto no me acuerdo -

- Yo no soy así - exclamó indignado.

- Da igual... no eres una opción -

- ¿Qué te parece Carter Wahlberg? - preguntó Lily mirando la lista ignorando las protestas de Sirius.

- Concretare la cita con él - dijo Kate sonriente antes de que Elísabeth dijera algo en contra de quedar con ese chico.

Sirius se fue de allí mosqueado por no haberle puesto en la lista de posibles candidatos.

- Pero es que yo no quiero salir con ese chico - dijo Elísabeth viendo como se iba Sirius.

- Sirius no es un candidato... quítatelo de la cabeza -

- Pero es que yo no quiero ningún otro candidato -

- Sirius no... -

- Ya lo sé... no sabe mantener una relación estable... es un mujeriego y me hará daño... el problema es que yo le quiero... y si no es él no quiero ningún otro... -

- Entonces tenemos un problema - dijo Kate.

* * *

Ya había pasado un mes y medio de clase y se acercaba la primera fiesta que el colegio celebraba, el gran banquete de Halloween. El acontecimiento social del primer trimestre, primero comían todos juntos en un gran banquete y cuando ya entraba la noche, los más pequeños se iban y los mayores se disfrazaban y disfrutaban de un baile. 

- ¿Y bien? - preguntó Lily impaciente.

- ¿Qué tal ha ido la cita? - preguntó Kate.

- ¿Te ha invitado al baile? - volvió a preguntar Lily.

Ese viernes Elísabeth había tenido que salir con Carter Wahlberg, y sus dos amigas la esperaban impacientes por saber, bueno, no sólo ellas dos, James, Sirius y Remus también estaban atentos, aunque no lo pareciera, a la conversación. Nada más entrar por el retrato de la dama gorda la habían asediado a preguntas sobre la cita.

- No ha estado mal -

- ¿Pero te ha invitado al baile o no? - volvieron a preguntar las chicas impacientes.

- No -

- Seguro que mañana lo hace - dijo Lily intentando animarla.

- Lo dudo... - sus dos amigas la miraron sin comprender - es que Snape vuelve a estar con su brote pirómano y le ha prendido fuego a sus pantalones... antes de quitárselos -

Sirius sonrió para si mismo, pues eso le hubiera gustado hacerlo a él.

- Que salvaje... ¿por qué lo has permitido? -

- Cuando le dije a Wahlberg que no tenía intenciones de volver a salir con él se... digamos que se puso un poco acosador y violento... -

Los chicos se tensaron y las chicas la miraron preocupada.

- ¿Te hizo algo? - preguntó James fríamente.

- No... - dijo tranquilamente sonriéndole a James para que se tranquilizara - una buena patada en la entre pierna amansa a las fieras... y el hecho de que Snape le metiera fuego a sus pantalones también ayudo -

Todo se relajaron al saber que no había habido ninguna desgracia.

- Será mejor que vayamos a dormir - dijo Remus.

- No te preocupes... comprobaremos mejor las referencias del siguiente candidato - dijo Kate cuando entraron en el cuarto.

- Kate... no te enfades... pero no quiero que haya más candidatos -

- Pero... -

- Es que yo no quiero salir con más chicos -

- El problema es que tu quieres salir con Sirius - dijo Lily frunciendo el ceño.

- Exacto... pero se que Sirius no es una opción, por eso no tenéis que preocuparos - dijo antes de que las chicas protestaran - pero es que yo no quiero salir con ningún otro... las citas no me van hacer olvidar a Sirius -

- Pero... -

- Yo agradezco de verdad la preocupación... pero no hace falta... me conformo con ser su amiga y estar cerca - les sonrió tranquila - por que no mejor nos preocupamos por Lily - dijo maliciosa.

- ¿Por mi? -

- Exacto... ¿tienes ya pareja para el baile? - preguntó Elísabeth.

- No - contestó la pelirroja esquiva.

- Yo conozco a un candidato perfecto para ti - canturreó.

- Ya - dijo Lily intentando ignorarla - cuéntame Kate ¿cómo te va con Remus? -

Kate sonrió con malicia al notar como Lily había cambiado de tema con tan poco disimulo.

- No te vas a librar Lily, así que no intentes cambiar de tema -

- No estoy cambiando de tema... simplemente es que no quiero oír como esta loca - dijo señalando a Elísabeth - me cuenta todas las virtudes de James -

- Oh vamos... esta coladito por ti... y tu por él - dijo Elísabeth exasperada.

- Yo nunca he confirmado esa teoría tuya - murmuró.

- Lily... admítelo... todo será más fácil si lo admites - le aconsejó Kate.

Lily empezó a dar vueltas por el cuarto nerviosa.

- Es que... ¿y si no funciona¿y si se cansa? - preguntó sin para de moverse.

- Funcionará... y no se cansará... - dijo Elísabeth tranquilamente poniéndose frente a ella.

- ¿Cómo estas tan segura? -

Elísabeth miró a Kate buscando apoyó.

- En el amor hay que arriesgarse si quieres ganar algo... sino no vale la pena - dijo Kate.

- Por que no consultas con tu almohada... seguro que mañana ves las cosas más claras - le sugirió Elísabeth.

- Esta bien... buenas noches -

Y todas se fueron a dormir, o eso intentaron, porque Lily dio unas veinte mil vueltas en la cama pensando en si darle una oportunidad o no a James.

"Ha cambiado... ha cambiado mucho... ya no es arrogante ni mujeriego como antes... es simpático, atento, amable, dulce, noble, y para que negarlo, es muy guapo... ¿qué hago?... ¿le doy una oportunidad o no?", se dijo a si misma.

- Dale una oportunidad - se oyó desde fuera de su cama.

Lily rodó los ojos y sonrió.

- Elísabeth... deja de meterte en conversaciones ajenas... esta es una conversación privada con mi almohada... - dijo intentando aparentar enfado.

- Sólo intentaba ayudar - dijo Elísabeth desde su cama con voz apenada.

- ¿Pero le vas a dar una oportunidad o no? -

- ¡Kate! - exclamó Lily - ¿no tengo bastante con una? -

- ¿Qué?... la conversación esta interesante -

- Buenas noches chicas - dijo Lily cerrando fuertemente los ojos e intentando dormirse.

- Lily... no seas mala -

- No nos dejes con la duda -

- ¿Lily¿Lilita? -

* * *

Los nervios por el baile de Halloween se notaban en el ambiente, y eso que todavía quedaban tres días para el acontecimiento, las chicas de todas las edades iban de un lado para otro intentando enterarse de cómo iban a ir las demás para criticar y no repetir vestido. Casi todo el mundo tenía ya pareja y eso era algo que estaba poniendo a Sirius de los nervios, no por que no se lo hubieran pedido, es más, cada día tenía que rechazar a unas veinte chicas, sino por que no podía estar todo el día pendiente de quien se le acercaba a Elísabeth para pedirle salir. 

- Quieres calmarte - dijo James por novena vez cuando Sirius paso por milésima vez delante de él - ¿por qué tan nervioso? - frunció el ceño - ¿no tienes pareja? - preguntó con algo de burla.

- James... - dijo Sirius parándose en frente - a ti y a mi nos lo han pedido hasta las saciedad -

James asintió. Él también había rechazado a todas las chicas y estaba muy atento a cualquiera que se acercara a pedírselo a Lily.

- ¿Entonces? -

Sirius lo miró frunciendo el ceño de los nervios, no sabía si contarle a James lo que le pasaba, y es que sabía muy bien que se iba a enfadar. James había desarrollado un instinto protector con Elísabeth, la veía como una especie de hermana, la hermana que nunca tuvo al ser hijo único, siempre se habían llevado muy bien y estaba el hecho de que James había crecido muy apegado a Daniel.

- Me he enamorado - dijo Sirius seriamente.

James se quedó unos minutos sin moverse digiriendo la noticia, después comenzó a reír.

- Es un buen chiste, Sirius... el mejor en mucho tiempo - dijo entre risas.

Sirius lo miró alucinado, nunca se esperó que se lo tomara a cachondeo.

- No es broma - dijo con algo de enfado.

- Sirius... tu mismo has jurado y perjurado que nunca te ibas a enamorar -

- Pero me he enamorado... nunca puedes decir de esta agua no beberé -

- Por supuesto que no... pero... -

- Me he enamorado... tu te has enamorado ¿por qué no me puedo enamorar yo también? - dijo picado.

- Tranquilo... te creo... si te has enamorado, te has enamorado... no hay más que decir - dijo James intentando calmarlo.

- Vale -

- ¿Y de quien?... si se puede saber -

- Te vas a enfadar -

- Mientras no sea de Lily no hay problema - contestó James tranquilamente sin darle importancia al asunto.

Sirius lo miró desconfiado.

- Mejor lo dejamos para otro día - dijo Sirius dando por terminada la conversación.

- Esta bien... pero algún día lo sabré - dijo con determinación - ahora me voy... quiero hablar con Lily sobre nuestro futuro juntos -

- ¿Te vas a declarar otra vez? -

- Por enésima vez... si me voy a declarar -

- Suerte -

James abandonó la habitación y dejó a Sirius pensativo.

* * *

Sabía muy bien donde estaba Lily, solía estar a esa hora en la sala de los premios anuales estudiando tranquilamente. Entró intentando no hacer ruido y con mucho cuidado cerró la puerta, se giró y vio como esos precioso ojos verdes de los que se había enamorado le miraban detenidamente. 

- ¿Vienes a estudiar? - preguntó ella escéptica.

Todo el mundo sabía que James Potter no necesitaba estudiar.

- Eh... no... - dijo algo nervioso acercándose - venía a verte a ti... quiero hablar contigo -

Se sentó frente a ella cruzando los brazos sobre la mesa.

- Habla -

Lily cerró todo los libros para así prestarle más atención a James.

- Veras... - estaba nervioso pero tenía que decirlo - te quiero Lily, y no como un rollete, sino de una forma seria y formal, me he enamorado de ti, te quiero, ya esta, ya lo he dicho, y no acepto una negativa por tu parte, por que yo... - dijo rápidamente.

- Vale, acepto ser tu novia - dijo Lily tranquilamente cortando su discurso.

- Pero es que no entiendo por que me rechazas - siguió James sin escucharla - por que yo te quiero y te he demostrado que he cambiado... -

- James, he dicho que si - repitió Lily.

- Por que tus rechazos me duelen y me estoy desquiciando de ser sólo tu amigo y... - se paró sorprendido - ¿has dicho que aceptas? - preguntó sorprendido.

- Si - respondió ella con una tierna sonrisa.

James se puso un poco pálido.

- Me esperas un minuto - dijo yendo hacia la puerta.

- ¿A dónde vas? - preguntó Lily confusa.

- A por un testigo que me asegure que has dicho que si -

James abrió la puerta.

- Si sales por esa puerta diré que no - dijo Lily con una sonrisa picara.

Y la trampa funcionó por que James cerró la puerta de un golpe y se alejó como si fuera la peste.

- No juegues conmigo de esa forma - le reprochó.

- He dicho que si y no necesitas ningún testigo... me he dado cuenta de que te quiero y que quiero estar contigo - dijo sonrojándose y encontrando de repente demasiado interesante el suelo.

- ¿De verdad? - preguntó él ilusionado.

Se acercó hasta ella, le cogió la cara con las manos y la obligó a mirarlo.

- Si - murmuró ella intentando no mirarle a los ojos.

De repente sentía una gran vergüenza de decirle esto a James.

- No tienes por que sentir vergüenza... - dijo con dulzura - si yo no me avergüenzo de pedirte salir después de tantos rechazos -

- Lo siento - murmuró ella apenada por todas los rechazos que le había dado.

- ¿Por qué, al final tengo mi recompensa por tanta paciencia y perseverancia -

Lily se atrevió a mirarle a los ojos, James le soltó la cara para tentativamente descender las manos hasta las caderas de ella, allí las puso algo nervioso.

- Bueno... ¿y ahora qué? - preguntó ella sonriendo nerviosamente.

- Se me ocurren varias cosas - murmuró James abstraído mirando al techo.

Y antes de que James pudiera proponer nada Lily se acercó más y le besó. A James le pilló totalmente por sorpresa, lo que menos se esperaba es que Lily tomara la iniciativa, pero pese a la sorpresa, no tardo mucho en corresponder al beso.

* * *

James y Lily entraron en la sala común cogidos de la mano y con un tierno beso confirmaron lo que todos sospecharon al verlos, oficialmente eran novios. Todas las chicas que adoraban a James lloraban de pena al ver a otro merodeador comprometido. 

- ¡He ganado! - dijo Sirius sonriendo triunfante.

Elísabeth lo miró gélidamente pero eso no pudo borrar la sonrisa que Sirius tenía.

- ¿Habéis apostado a nuestra posta? - preguntó James incrédulo sentándose en un sillón.

- Si - contestaron a la vez Elísabeth con un gruñido y Sirius sonriente.

- ¿Y qué se supone que has perdido? - preguntó Lily interesada sentándose en las piernas de su recién estrenado novio - si se puede saber -

- Tengo que invitarle a cenar - contestó Elísabeth con el ceño fruncido.

Lily y Kate se miraron con algo de preocupación.

- Una cita - dijo Remus.

- No es una cita... sólo tengo que invitarle a cenar... eso no es una cita - matizó Elísabeth.

- Ah ¿no?... entonces tengo que cambiar mi concepto de cita - dijo Remus burlón.

- Pues si... por que una cita sería si Sirius me hubiera invitado y yo hubiera aceptado... sin embargo nosotros nos apostamos una cena y las circunstancias de salir o no dependían de estos dos - dijo señalando a James y a Lily.

- ¿Si te lo hubiera pedido habrías aceptado? - preguntó Sirius con algo de esperanza.

- Eso nunca lo sabremos por que como nunca me lo has pedido - contestó ella tranquilamente.

- Tenemos una reunión de premios anuales con Dumbledore - anunció Lily - y vamos a llegar tarde... venga James levanta - dijo intentando que su flamante novio la siguiera.

- ¿Tenemos que ir? - preguntó James mimoso - yo prefiero quedarme aquí contigo - le guiñó el ojo.

- Vamos - dijo Lily autoritaria.

- James, nunca conseguirás llevar a Lily por el mal camino - comentó Elísabeth - yo llevo años intentando que se salte alguna clase y nada -

- Seguro que mis tácticas funcionan mejor que las tuyas - contestó James guiñándole un ojo mientras salía detrás de Lily por el retrato.

- No necesitaba saber eso - murmuró Elísabeth poniendo cara de asco.

- Yo me voy a la biblioteca a estudiar... ¿vienes Kate? - dijo mirando a su novia de forma extraña.

Kate asintió y salió tras él, ella si había entendido las intenciones de Remus, a estudiar lo que se dice estudiar no iban exactamente. Le dirigió una última mirada de advertencia a Elísabeth vocalizando algo que su amiga entendió perfectamente _"Ya hablaremos"_.

- Bien - dijo Sirius mirando a todos lados viendo que se habían quedado solos, sin contar con los demás compañeros de casa - ¿qué te parece el fin de semana que viene? - preguntó dudoso, Elísabeth lo miró sin comprender - hay salida al pueblo... podríamos cumplir la apuesta -

- Vale - contestó ella tranquilamente - iremos a la hamburguesería que han abierto -

- Elijo yo... el invitado siempre elige - dijo Sirius, una hamburguesería no entraba en sus planes de conquista.

- Normalmente es la chica la que elige - matizó ella.

- Pero eso es por que ellas no pagan - rebatió dispuesto a ganar esa batalla.

- Sirius - dijo ella pausadamente - si te dejo elegir a ti me llevaras a uno de esos restaurantes caros donde un plato con dos habichuelas te cuesta un riñón - Sirius sonrió nervioso, era eso exactamente lo que pasaba en el restaurante al que llevaba sus conquistas - no pienso ir a un sitio donde pago por no comer... lo siento pero no... esto en edad de crecimiento así que iremos a un lugar donde haya comida... y si es con grasa mejor - sentenció ella.

- De acuerdo - cedió Sirius - iremos a donde tu digas -

Recordó las palabras de Daniel, a Elísabeth le gustaba comer y era testaruda, mejor ceder y tenerla contenta.

* * *

- Lo de tu cita con Sirius es una broma ¿verdad? - preguntó Kate esa misma noche en cuanto pudo acorralar a Elísabeth. 

- Que no es una cita... es el pago de una apuesta -

- Sabes como es Sirius... - dijo Lily.

- Se como es, he convivido siete años con él... no va a pasar nada... sólo somos amigos -

- Ese es el problema... que tu no quieres ser sólo su amiga... ¿cuánto tiempo más vas a soportar ser sólo su amiga? - preguntó Kate duramente - lo que no quiero es que te hagas esperanzas con algo que posiblemente no va a pasar y después... acabes mal - dijo más calmada.

- Se que no quiero perderle, aunque sea tenerle como amigo, se que quiero seguir estando cerca de él... y cuando no pueda resistir más estar así... ya veré lo que hago cuando eso pase - dijo turbada por ese pensamiento.

- No va a cambiar de la noche a la mañana - dijo Lily.

- No... pero es lo que hay -

- Como te haga daño me lo cargo - sentenció Kate frunciendo el ceño y metiéndose en su cama.

Elísabeth empezó a reírse.

- Lo mismo digo si te hace daño Remus - dijo entre risas.

- ¿Y a mi no me protegéis si me hace daño James? - preguntó Lily haciendo un puchero.

- Yo no puedo matar a James... le he cogido cariño, es el hermano que nunca he querido tener - contestó Elísabeth riéndose.

- Esta bien... yo me los cargare a todos - dijo Kate.

* * *

Nadie comentó más el tema durante la semana, las clases pasaron con toda tranquilidad sin contar con los enfrentamientos entre los Slytherins y los Gryffindors, pero eso era algo totalmente habitual para todos. Estaban en clase de pociones, por parejas el profesor les habían mandado hacer poción verdaderamente complicada. 

- Creo que esto te ayudara - dijo Elísabeth poniéndose frente a Snape con un papelito en la mano.

- Estoy haciendo la poción no tengo tiempo para tus tonterías - dijo Snape moviéndola para que le dejara pasar.

- No son tonterías... tienes un problema y pirómanos anónimos te puede ayudar -

- ¿Pirómanos anónimos? - preguntó con burla.

- Le prendiste fuego a los pantalones de un niño... con el niño dentro... eso es un problema - razonó ella.

- No recuerdo que te quejaras aquella noche - murmuró Snape sin hacerle caso.

- Se estaba propasando... no me iba a quejar le hicieras lo que le hicieras -

- Estoy intentando hacer la poción... o colaboras o te apartas -

Snape frunció el ceño cuando Elísabeth entorpeció otra vez su trabajo.

- Pero que mal carácter tienes - murmuró ella cortando las raíces de la misma forma que se indicaba en la pizarra.

Sirius había estado atentó a todos los movimientos de Elísabeth, de un tiempo a esta parte no hacia otra cosa que vigilarla, y sobre todas las cosas lo que más le enfurecía era esa forma de ser de ella con Snape, ahora comprendía el odio que James le tenía a Snape, sus celos por que Lily lo defendiera tanto.

- Tus queridísimos Black y Potter no nos quitan el ojo de encima - murmuró Snape.

- No te preocupes... no eres su tipo... - murmuró Elísabeth con malicia.

- Nunca lo hubiera sospechado -

Snape tenía las manos apoyadas en la mesa, Elísabeth levantó la mirada de lo que estaba haciendo y le sonrió con descaro mientras clavaba el cuchillo en la mesa, justo en el sitio donde segundos antes estaba una de las manos de Snape.

- Por poco - murmuró ella haciendo una mueca de pena.

Snape no dijo ni una palabra más durante toda la clase y volvió a concentrarse enteramente en la poción.

Sirius sonrió interiormente al ver como Elísabeth casi le clavaba el cuchillo a Snape.

- No me gusta que Snape tenga tantas confianzas con ella - murmuró James con el ceño fruncido - no me gustaba que Lily lo defendiera y menos me gusta las confianzas que se trae con Elísabeth -

- A mi tampoco - murmuró Sirius cortando de un tajo una raíz mientras imaginaba que era Snape.

- Hay que hacer algo -

- ¿Cómo que? -

- No se... algo para que Snape quede cómo el malo delante de ella - sentenció James.

- Ya pensaremos algo -

* * *

Llegó el sábado y como casi todos los fines de semana Remus y Kate desaparecían por un par de horas para estar solos. James y Lily salieron al pueblo en su primera salida oficial. Elísabeth se paso todo el día en la biblioteca estudiando, o por lo menos eso aparentaba hacer, y dio gracias al cielo por que Kyle fuera a pedirle ayuda para hacer un trabajo. Y Sirius estuvo jugando un rato al quidditch con unos de quinto y después se fue al cuarto a descansar para su salida de por la noche. 

- ¿A dónde vas? - preguntó Kate cuando entró en el cuarto por la noche y vio a Elísabeth salir de él.

- Tengo que invitar a Sirius a una cena ¿recuerdas? -

- Vale... ten cuidado... - murmuró entrando en el cuarto - ¿dónde esta Lily? - preguntó al aire.

- Con su novio - respondió Elísabeth desde la puerta antes de irse.

Kate se quedó parada un segundo, ella había ido al cuarto para estar un rato con las chicas, pero visto lo visto.

- Pues entonces me voy con Remus -

* * *

La cita o pago de la apuesta fue un éxito. En la hamburguesería Elísabeth y Sirius se lo pasaron bien, se contaron chistes, rieron, incluso se metieron en una piscina de bolas que había para los niños, y por ello el encargado los echo del local. Decidieron dar un paseo por el pueblo antes de volver al castillo, no hacia frío y el ambiente era agradable. 

- Y entonces me fui de casa - explicó Sirius.

- Yo me hubiera pegado un tiro -

- No te creas que me faltaron ganas... pero si hacia eso ellos estarían felices - dijo Sirius amargamente.

- Cierto... pero ahora estas mejor -

- Si... vivir con los Potter es la mejor decisión que tome... pero no será para siempre -

- ¿Te vas a ir a vivir solo? - preguntó sorprendida - por que con tus padres seguro que no vuelves - sentenció Elísabeth.

- No... con ellos no vuelvo - dijo sonriéndole - me iré a vivir solo... los Potter no se pueden hacer cargo de mi toda la vida... además tengo un dinero ahorrado -

- Pero vivir solo es algo muy serio - dijo ella frunciendo el ceño.

- Pues vente a vivir conmigo y ya no estaré tan solito - dijo Sirius medio en broma medio en serio.

Elísabeth sonrió.

- No creo -

- ¿Cómo esta Patrick? - preguntó cambiando radicalmente de tema.

Le dolió la negativa que Elísabeth le dio, aunque después se dio cuenta de que no era lo mejor abordar el tema de su mayor rival.

- Esta muy bien... enamorado hasta la medula - Sirius la miró alarmado - es posible que se case con la novia... tal vez el año que viene... hacen buena pareja -

Sirius respiró aliviado al saber que no era por Elísabeth por quien suspiraba Patrick.

- ¿No tienes ningún novio por allí escondido? -

- No... ningún novio... ni por allí ni por aquí - dijo ella tranquilamente - por mucho que Kate se empeñe en buscarme uno -

Sirius sonrió tranquilo.

- Mejor será que volvamos ya - indicó Sirius poniendo rumbo al castillo.

Todo estaba resultando perfecto, regresaron al colegio y anduvieron por los pasillos para esquivar a Filch y a la señora Norris, al final llegaron a la sala común sanos y salvos, y allí no había nadie, ni siquiera sus amigos para interrogarles.

- No ha estado mal - comentó ella.

- Podríamos repetir - murmuró Sirius.

Pero ella pareció no oírle.

- Es tarde - bostezó - me voy a la camita... nos vemos mañana - dijo yéndose para su cuarto.

- Vale - murmuró Sirius turbado.

Estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, faltaba algo en esa cita perfecta y cuando la vio alejarse supo que era, decidió que su cita perfecta no podía acabar así. Se acercó a ella rápidamente, la cogió del brazo, la hizo girar, la atrajo hasta él y la besó.

Como solía pasar siempre que Sirius la besaba se dejó llevar por él, la había tomado totalmente por sorpresa y no opuso resistencia, hasta que se dio cuenta, después de unos minutos, de que Sirius la estaba besando. Se apartó y le pegó fuerte en la cara.

- Ves como contigo no se puede ser de otra forma - dijo alterada mientras intentaba librarse de los brazos de Sirius que la tenían bien cogida.

Pero Sirius no estaba por la labor de soltarla, quería volver a besarla, en parte por orgullo, por que le había pegado, y en parte por deseo, por que quería volver ha tenerla entera para él. Así que lo hizo, no se contuvo y volvió a besarla.

Elísabeth opuso resistencia, pero es que Sirius besaba muy bien y lo hacia de esa forma tan tierna que no pudo resistirse mucho y acabó cediendo y correspondiéndole.

Cuando se separaron por falta de aire, respiraban los dos agitados y Elísabeth pudo librarse del abrazo y salir corriendo para su cuarto.

Sirius intentó agarrarla de nuevo pero se le escapó, se quedó allí maldiciendo mentalmente haberla dejado escapar.

* * *

Kate le dio un pequeño codazo a Lily cuando vio como Elísabeth fruncía el ceño al sentarse los chicos junto a ellas. 

- ¿Paso algo anoche? - preguntó James a Sirius frunciendo el ceño.

- No nada - contestó Sirius sirviéndose el desayuno.

- ¿Y por qué ella tiene esa cara? - volvió a preguntar algo enfadado.

Sirius miró un segundo a Elísabeth.

- No sé - contestó lo más tranquilo que pudo.

No quería que James supiera todavía que estaba enamorado de Elísabeth.

- ¿Algún pecado que contar? - murmuró Kate.

Elísabeth la miró detenidamente decidiendo que debía hacer.

- Me beso - le susurró en el oído.

Kate frunció el ceño y se giró a Lily.

- La beso - susurró al oído.

Lily miró a Elísabeth sorprendida.

- ¿De verdad? - gesticulo sin dejar escapar ningún sonido.

Elísabeth alzó disimuladamente la mano con dos dedos.

- ¿Dos veces? - dijeron Kate y Lily alzando la voz.

Elísabeth se concentró en su comida ignorando completamente la reacción de sus amigas, como si ella no las hubiera escuchado. James y Remus miraron a sus novias confusos. Sirius actuó como Elísabeth, haciendo como si no las hubiera oído, pero sabía perfectamente de que estaban hablando.

- ¿Pasa algo? - preguntó Remus confuso.

- No nada - contestaron ellas dos rápidamente.

- Buenos días - dijo Kyle sentándose como siempre al lado de Elísabeth, su llegada relajó el ambiente - ¿me ayudaras hoy también con las tareas? -

- Claro - contestó Elísabeth sonriéndole.

Elísabeth y Kyle se fueron a la biblioteca, por lo que ni Lily ni Kate pudieron obtener más información sobre lo que paso en la cita, pero tenían otra fuente de información. Se jugaron a cara o cruz quien distraería a Remus y a James mientras la otra interrogaba a Sirius. Ganó Lily.

- James - dijo Kate colgándose del brazo de su novio y del aludido - explícame otra vez las reglas del quidditch que no le acabo yo de pillar el tranquillo a esto - los tres chicos la miraron confusos - ¿qué es un penalti? -

James comenzó a explicarle el apasionante deporte del quidditch mientras Remus rezaba mentalmente para que su adorada novia no hiciera más preguntas, pues sabía que James podía estar hablando de ese tema durante horas y hojas y no cansarse.

Sirius, que estaba detrás de ellos, notó como alguien le cogía del brazo y le hacia retrasarse.

- ¿Por qué la besaste? - preguntó sin rodeos.

- Sois unas cotillas -

- Elísabeth se nos ha escapado así que te preguntamos a ti -

- Tu novio se dará cuenta de que no estas - dijo Sirius mirando hacia delante viendo como James se iba sin darse cuenta de que Lily no estaba.

- Sabes tan bien como yo que James puede pasarse horas hablando sobre quidditch sin cansarse y sin darse cuenta de que yo no estoy -

- Pero Remus no... y os matará por esto -

- Te matará a ti... a fin de cuentas todo esto empezó por tu culpa - dijo tranquilamente - ¿por qué la besaste? - Sirius abrió la boca para decir algo - y no digas que te tropezaste por que eso no se lo cree ya nadie - se adelantó Lily.

Sirius se quedó cayado unos minutos intentando inventarse una buena excusa que sería desmentida en cuanto Elísabeth les contara lo que paso, así que optó por decir la verdad.

- Me gusta Elísabeth -

Lily se paró sorprendida.

- Repite -

- Me gusta Elísabeth -

- No puede ser - dijo alucinando.

- Pues si... es -

Lily lo miró fijamente intentando hallar mentira por algún lado, pero no mentía.

- Estas mintiendo - dijo como último intento de negar lo evidente.

- Me temo que no... me gusta... yo diría que me he enamo... - explicó Sirius.

- No lo digas - dijo cortándole - tu nunca te has... nunca... y ahora... ¿de Elísabeth¿nuestra Elísabeth? -

- Si -

- Por tu bien espero que esto no se uno de tus jueguecitos - sentenció Lily frunciendo el ceño.

Siguió caminando dejando a Sirius sólo.

- Lily - la llamó, ella se giró a mirarle mientras Sirius llegaba hasta donde estaba - ¿me ayudaras? -

- Depende -

- ¿De qué? - preguntó confuso.

- Todavía no te creo -

Lily siguió su camino dejándolo allí parado, pensando. Sirius entendió lo que quería decir, debía demostrarles que de verdad estaba enamorado de Elísabeth, si ellas daban el visto bueno sería un gran camino recorrido.

* * *

James se estaba emocionando mientras le explicaba a Kate una jugada muy complicada, ella asentía y le miraba concentrada, como si de verdad estuviera prestándole atención, nada más lejos de la realidad. Remus bostezaba sin disimulo, ya le daba igual, intentaba liberar su brazo del agarre de Kate le había hecho, pero no podía, su salvación vino cuando Lily llego. 

- Lily - dijo emocionado de que acabara la tortura.

- James cariño ¿por qué no vamos hacer algo más provechoso? - dijo cogiendo al chico del brazo y llevándoselo.

Kate frunció el ceño, se iba a quedar sin saber.

- Primero acompáñame al baño - dijo Kate cogiéndole el bazo a Lily y entrando en el baño más próximo - ¿qué ha dicho? - preguntó Kate después de comprobar que por allí no había nadie.

- Que le gusta Elísabeth -

- No puede ser - dijo Kate alucinada.

- Yo dije lo mismo -

- ¿Crees que va enserio? -

- Yo diría que si... puso la misma cara que James cuando se me declaraba - dijo Lily frunciendo el ceño - pregunta si le vamos a ayudar... yo le he dicho que todo depende -

Kate entendió a que se refería Lily con ese _"depende"_.

- Muy bien... si demuestra que ha madurado... y que va en serio -

Las chicas no sometieron al tercer grado de interrogatorio a Elísabeth, lo cual extrañó mucho a la chica, pero no comentó nada. Sirius desde ese momento se sintió vigilado y no era para menos, siempre que miraba a Kate o a Lily le estaba mirando con los ojos entrecerrados, escudriñando cada uno de sus movimientos. James se olvido de volver a preguntarle a Sirius si había pasado algo en la cita y Remus quedó tan aburrido del rato que paso con James hablando de quidditch que prefirió no saber por que había sido sometido a esa tortura.

* * *

La noche de Halloween por fin llegó, y los nervios de todos se dispararon. Para James era otra confirmación de que su amada Lily estaba con él. Para Remus era otro momento más con su adorada Kate. Y para Sirius era la excusa perfecta para poder estar más cerca de Elísabeth, pues habían estado algo distantes desde que la besó. 

Remus sonrió divertido al ver a Kate bajando las escaleras, y es que la chica iba disfrazada de caperucita roja.

- ¿Qué tiene la caperucita roja para ser un cuento de terror? - preguntó Sirius al verla.

- ¿Te parece poco que un lobo se come a una anciana y a una niña y después llega el cazador y abre al lobo en canal y están la anciana y la niña sin un arañazo? -

- Si... de terror - dijo Sirius dándole la razón.

- Además ese cazador era un salvaje... mira que hacerle eso al pobre lobo que lo único que quería era comer... - dijo Kate apenada abrazando a Remus.

- ¿Y tu de que vas? - preguntó Sirius a Lily.

La pelirroja llevaba puesta una capa negra con gorro que la cubría entera, una mascara blanca con una cara rara, como una persona gritando, y un cuchillo.

- Del asesino de Scream - dijo ella alegremente poniéndose la mascara blanca.

James y Sirius la miraron sin saber a quien se refería, James cambio su cara de confusión a estoy volando en una nube de felicidad al notar los brazos de la pelirroja sobre su cuello y como ella lo besaba con ansias.

- Demasiado sanguinario para mi gusto - comentó Elísabeth bajándolas escaleras - Scream es una película de sangre y vísceras -

- Ya... por eso no duermes tranquila por las noches desde que la viste - comentó Kate maliciosamente.

- Por vuestra culpa voy a tener un trauma - murmuró Elísabeth frunciendo el ceño.

- A ti no hace falta preguntarte de que vas -

En efecto no hacia falta, Elísabeth iba disfrazada de momia, con vendajes por todo el cuerpo hasta el cuello, y las partes que dejaban ver la carne estaban cubiertas de polvos de talco, para que pareciera más pálida.

- Kyle... ¿por qué te has puesto ese disfraz? - preguntó Elísabeth horrorizada al ver bajar al niño.

- Freddy Kruger mola - dijo el niño mostrando la mano con las largas hojas de metal.

- ¿Y de nuestros disfraces no dices nada? - preguntó Remus.

Los tres merodeadores iban disfrazados de médicos zombis, Remus iba con el uniforme blanco, James con el uniforme verde y la bata blanca, y Sirius simplemente con el uniforme verde, aunque la verdad los tres uniformes estaban bastante llenos de sangre.

- Dais miedo -

Los tres chicos sonrieron por el cumplido.

* * *

La cena de Halloween fue divertida, y como todos los años los fantasmas intentaban asustar a los alumnos, los murciélagos sobrevolaban las mesas, y todos iban disfrazados con los más variopintos trajes de terror. 

Llegó la hora en la que la cena se acabo y comenzaba el baile, a esa hora los alumnos menores de tercer curso debían abandonar el salón e irse a sus respectivas casas.

- ¿A dónde vas? - preguntó Sirius cuando Elísabeth se levantó.

- Pues... yo... he quedado con unos chavales en una mazmorra para... mejor no os cuento para que... - dijo sonriente - me voy... adiós -

Se acercó a las chicas para despedirse.

- ¿Por qué les has dicho eso? - murmuró Kate.

- Por que me parecía una versión mucho más interesante que decirles que me iba a dormir a mi camita solita - contestó Elísabeth también murmurando - buenas noches - dijo guiñándoles el ojo a las chicas.

Y se fue.

Los tres chicos se habían quedado impresionados, sobre todo Sirius, al cual una ola de celos empezó a revolverle el estomago.

Bailaron, rieron y disfrutaron, o por lo menos eso intentó Sirius, por que la verdad era que los celos no le dejaban pasárselo bien.

- Yo... estoy cansado... me voy a la cama - dijo a James cuando pudo separarlo de Lily cinco segundos.

- ¿Ya se va? - preguntó Lily desconcertada viendo como Sirius abandonaba el salón.

- Seguro que va a verse con alguna chica... al parecer se ha enamorado -

- Eso si que es un buen chiste - comentó ella antes de volver a besar a su novio.

James no iba muy desencaminado con su teoría de que Sirius iba a verse con una chica, más concretamente Sirius estaba por todas las mazmorras buscando a Elísabeth, y aunque se encontró a muchas chicas por allí, algunas acompañadas por chicos, por chicas, o todos juntos, no se quedó allí por mucho que se lo pidieron.

- Por que no lo pensé antes... el mapa - dijo poniendo rumbo a su cuarto - el mapa... el mapa... donde esta el mapa - canturreó impaciente mientras lo buscaba por todo el cuarto, al final lo encontró de bajo de la cama de Remus - juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas - dijo seriamente y escudriño cada uno de los cartelitos buscando a Elísabeth - ¿dónde estas? - preguntó al aire.

* * *

- ¿Tu no te habías ido por ahí con una? - preguntó Remus desconcertado cuando vio a Sirius mirándole seriamente. 

James, Lily, Remus y Kate estaban sentados en una de las mesas charlando animadamente cuando vieron llegar a Sirius con una cara de preocupación y seriedad que no era propia en él.

- No tengo tiempo para eso... no esta -

- ¿Quién no esta? - preguntó Kate sin comprender.

- Elísabeth... no aparece por ningún lado en el mapa -

- Esta en el cuarto... ¿te creíste eso de que se iba a ver con un chico? - preguntó Lily burlona.

- No... - murmuró Sirius nervioso - de todas formas no aparece por ninguna parte... ni siquiera en el cuarto - dijo serio.

- Te digo que esta en el cuarto - dijo Lily testaruda.

- Y yo te digo que no aparece en el mapa -

- El mapa estará mal -

- Lily, cielo... el mapa no esta mal - dijo James defendiendo la obra maestra de los merodeadores - el mapa nunca falla - dijo orgulloso.

- ¿Entonces donde esta? -

- Vamos a ver si esta en el cuarto... a lo mejor no aparece en el mapa - dijo Remus.

James y Sirius le miraron con enfado por dudar del mapa, y Remus simplemente se encogió de hombros.

Y Sirius tenía razón, no estaba en el cuarto ni aparecía por ningún lado en el mapa.

* * *

Llevaban ya quince minutos dando vueltas por el salón de la sala común intentando averiguar donde podría estar Elísabeth, estaban preocupados por ella, no era normal que desapareciera así. Sirius andaba nervioso de un lado para otro pensando en las mil barbaridades que podría haberle pasado a la chica. En la mesa estaba el mapa del merodeador abierto, funcionado y con James escudriñando cada manchita. 

- Oh oh - dijo James mirando con el ceño fruncido el mapa.

Sirius tardó dos segundos en quitarle el mapa y ver que pasaba.

- Snape - gruñó saliendo disparado por el retrato de la sala común.

Las chicas se acercaron a James que les señaló dos puntitos del mapa, en los cartelitos de esos puntos se podía leer "Severus Snape" y "Elísabeth McCallister", dichos puntitos se dirigían en esos momentos a la sala común de Gryffindor.

- Oh mira... ahí esta Sirius - dijo Elísabeth sonriente - ya no hace falta que me acompañes... buenas noches Severus -

Snape miró receloso a Sirius que se acercaba a pasos agigantados.

- Buenas noches - dijo antes de confundirse con las sombras.

- ¿Dónde estabas? - preguntó Sirius furioso y buscando a Snape para descargar el enfado con él a golpes.

- ¿Qué hacías con Snape? - preguntó James apareciendo detrás de Sirius.

- ¿James puedo hablar contigo a solas un segundo? - preguntó Elísabeth apartándose un poco.

James la siguió extrañado. Sirius miró con odio a los dos.

- ¿Qué pasa? -

- He estado con Daniel en el pueblo... Dumbledore me llamó antes de salir del salón y me dijo que mi hermano quería verme... se va a una misión y sabes que no puedo decir a nadie que le he visto -

- Esta bien... ¿Y Snape? -

- Me lo encontré de camino para acá y se ofreció para acompañarme... ahora que lo pienso... ¿qué hacia Snape en el pueblo? - se preguntó a si misma.

- OK... vamos - dijo volviendo a donde estaban los demás, miró a Sirius que lo miraba con verdadero enfado - es tarde, mejor vamos a dormir - dijo dirigiéndose a la sala común.

Elísabeth le siguió sin decir nada.

- ¿No vas a dar ninguna explicación? - preguntó Sirius indignado.

- Estaba por ahí y se me hizo tarde -

- No aparecías en el mapa, así que estabas fuera del colegio... ¿qué hacías con Snape fuera del colegio? - exigió saber.

- Sólo me ha acompañado para que no me pasara nada... además no tengo por que darte explicaciones -

Los tres entraron en la sala común, y ante la mirada curiosa de sus amigas, Elísabeth subió rápido las escaleras hacia su cuarto.

- ¿Por qué a ti si te puede dar explicaciones y a mi no? - preguntó Sirius enfadado cuando estuvieron en el cuarto.

- Por que yo no me pongo como un energúmeno... - murmuró James - no entiendo por que pones así... estuvo fuera, se le hizo tarde, se encontró con Snape, que la acompañó hasta aquí... ya esta... no ha pasado nada más... no tienes por que ponerte así -

- Si tengo... estoy celoso... estoy enamorado de Elísabeth y estoy celoso por eso me pongo así - gritó sin pensar lo que estaba diciendo.

James lo miró atentamente intentando entender lo que su amigo acababa de decirle. Remus se llevó las manos a la cabeza sorprendido por la confesión y esperando la reacción de James.

- Sirius... ese chiste no tiene ninguna gracia - dijo seriamente.

Sirius también se puso serio y no se dejó amedrentar por la mirada de James.

- No es ningún chiste... me he enamorado de ella - dijo seriamente.

- Escúchame bien... considero a Elísabeth parte de mi familia y no voy a permitir que juegues con ella como lo haces siempre... -

- Me he... - intentó decir Sirius.

- Olvídate de ella - dijo James seriamente cortando la explicación que Sirius intentaba darle.

Se miraron fríamente durante unos minutos y cuando Sirius iba a decir algo, James se levantó y se fue dando un portazo.

- Sabía que este día llegaría... que algún día te enamorarías... ¿pero tenía que ser precisamente de la única persona a la que James quiere tanto como a ti? - dijo Remus tranquilamente.

- ¿Tu también? - le increpó Sirius.

- Yo no soy tu enemigo, Sirius... a mi me cambias el tono - dijo frunciendo el ceño - estoy seguro de que no lo has planeado... y que tu mismo habrás intentando evitarlo... pero te has ido a enamorar de... James ahora va a debatirse entre darle alas a ese enamoramiento tuyo y apoyarte... o protegerla a ella de que le hagas daño... por que a los dos os quiere mucho y a los dos intentará protegeros... -

- Parece que se ha puesto de su parte - murmuró apenado dejándose caer en la cama.

- Por que es un poco increíble que te hayas enamorado -

- ¿Tu me crees? -

- Creo que has cambiado... que has madurado un poco... -

- Pero... -

- Pero no le hagas daño... asegúrate de que no es un encaprichamiento... Elísabeth me cae bien y no quiero que sufra... o que te hagas daño a ti mismo -

* * *

Por segunda vez en poco tiempo se producía una grieta en los merodeadores, esta vez no paso como cuando Sirius tuvo la genial idea de hacer que Snape siguiera a Remus transformado, que ninguno del grupo le hablaba, esta vez todos se comportaban como si nada hubiera pasado, pero James estaba más frío y distante con su amigo del alma, y por supuesto el tema del enamoramiento de Sirius hacia Elísabeth no se había vuelto a mencionar. 

Pasaron los días y Sirius estaba mal, en parte por la actitud de James, y también por que Elísabeth seguía esquiva con él. Ella no estaba mejor, le dolía no poder estar cerca de Sirius.

Elísabeth estaba sentada en el jardín leyendo uno libro bastante gordo.

- ¿Recuerdas que te pedí que no me odiaras? - murmuró Sirius sentándose junto a ella.

- Si - dijo alzando la mirada para verlo.

- Entonces ¿por qué me odias? -

- No te odio... no puedo odiarte... - contestó dejando a un lado el libro.

- ¿Estas enfadada? - preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

- Ya no -

- ¿Y por qué no me hablas? -

- No lo sé... - contestó como ausente - no es que no quiera hablarte... es que... -

- Si es por lo del beso, no te preocupes... no volverá a pasar - dijo seriamente.

Ella lo miró fijamente _"¿Y si yo quisiera que pasara?"_, pensó y se mordió distraídamente el labio.

- ¿Harás las paces con James? - preguntó cambiando de tema.

- Es algo delicado - dijo intentando esquivar las preguntas.

- ¿Por qué os habéis enfadado? - preguntó curiosa.

Sirius la miró detenidamente _"Por ti... por que me he enamorado de ti"_, pensó.

- No tiene importancia... ya se le pasara... - dijo intentando quitarle importancia al asunto - ¿de verdad no estas enfadada? - preguntó tímido.

- De verdad - le sonrió - anda vamos a la cocina a por algo de merendar... que tengo hambre -

Se levantó y le tendió la mano, Sirius la cogió y le sonrió mientras caminaban hacia el castillo.

* * *

James miraba con recelo por una ventana. 

- Deberías hacer las paces con Sirius - dijo Lily abrazándolo por detrás.

- Tu no conoces a Sirius como yo... es sólo un capricho - murmuró sin mirarla.

- Puede que no lo sea... - dijo Lily tentativamente, James se giró encarándola - James no podemos protegerla de todo... algún día llegara un mal hombre que jugara con ella y le hará daño... y si eso pasa, es preferible que sea Sirius y que sea ahora -

- ¿Estas sugiriendo que deje que Sirius se aproveche de ella? -

- Es que nosotras creemos que no se va aprovechar de ella -

- No conocéis a Sirius... todas han sido un juego para él y Elísabeth no va a ser menos -

- Estas negando la posibilidad de que Sirius este enamorado de verdad - dijo Lily enfadada.

- No lo esta - dijo James con seguridad.

- ¿Cómo estas tan seguro? -

- Por que le conozco -

- Sabes una cosa... cuando tu empezaste a declararte hasta tus amigos pensaban que era un capricho - James frunció el ceño enfadado por que Lily tenía razón en lo que decía - todos decían que en cuanto pasara un mes te aburrirías y me dejarías en paz -

- No es lo mismo - dijo furioso.

- Si lo es - se miraban enfadados - sabes que tengo razón pero no te da la gana de admitirlo - dijo Lily alterada.

James la miró con mucho coraje intentando pensar algo para rebatir todo lo que ella decía, pero no encontraba nada, así que se fue maldiciendo mentalmente.

* * *

Muy pocas veces se veía a los merodeadores sentarse separados, pero este día era el caso. James ya estaba sentado en el sitio de siempre mirando atentamente a su plato, Lily lo miró airada y paso de largo, Sirius se sentó antes de llegar a donde James. 

- Yo me pido a James - dijo Elísabeth - tu a Sirius - le dijo a Remus - y tu con Lily - le dijo a Kate.

Kate y Remus asintieron pesadamente mientras se sentaban junto a sus amigos.

- ¿Sabes que la pelea que han tenido James y Lily ha sido por tu culpa? - preguntó Remus nada más sentarse junto a Sirius.

El chico se quedó con la cuchara a medio camino y maldijo interiormente.

- Joder - dijo con coraje.

- ¿Y qué piensas hacer? - preguntó Remus curioso.

- ¿Qué puedo hacer?... diga lo que le diga a James no me va a creer... y empieza a ser complicado estar tan cerca de Elísabeth y ser sólo su amigo -

* * *

- ¿Vas a discutir también conmigo o me puedo sentar tranquila? - preguntó Elísabeth con una sonrisa inocente. 

James la miró con el ceño fruncido y le hizo una seña para que se sentara.

- La carta de Daniel - dijo James dándole un trozo de papel.

- Gracias - dijo ella alegremente - ¿me vas a contar por que tan enfadado? -

James pareció pensárselo unos minutos.

- ¿Tu crees que Sirius pueda llegar a enamorarse? -

- Si... ¿por qué no iba a poder enamorarse? - contestó ella tranquilamente.

- Digo enserio -

- Tan en serio como tu con Lily... si, creo que Sirius se puede llegar a enamorar de esa forma... todos podemos y Sirius no es una excepción -

James la miró detenidamente, ella le sonreía tranquilamente.

- Puede ser... - murmuró James distraído.

- ¿No me digas que Sirius se ha enamorado de Lily y por eso habéis discutido? - preguntó Elísabeth picara.

- No - negó James rotundamente.

- Entonces no entiendo por que te enfadas -

- Es que no quiero que le haga daño a esa persona... y tampoco quiero que sufra él... - Elísabeth lo miró con el ceño fruncido sin comprender - no me hagas mucho caso - dijo James levantándose.

- Si es que es idiota... - dijo Lily - es un cabezota idiota y... -

- Lily - dijo James sentándose a su lado, Lily se dio la vuelta para no verlo - tu tenías razón... perdóname por favor - dijo apenado.

Lily tenía el ceño fruncido y no le miraba con el firme propósito de no ponerle fácil el perdón.

- Anda Lily perdónalo... - dijo Elísabeth abrazándola - que ya ha aprendido la lección -

Lily seguía sin decir nada, pero ya no tenía el ceño fruncido, claro que eso era porque Elísabeth le estaba haciendo cosquillas.

- Esta bien, le perdono, pero deja de hacerme cosquillas -

- Muy bien... - dijo Elísabeth risueña soltándola - pues dale un besito -

Lily se acercó a regañadientes y le dio un rápido beso a James, pero cuando iba a girarse para darle la espalda de nuevo, James la cogió y la acercó para poder besarla en serio.

- Perfecto - dijo Kate sonriente.

- Vamos James, que ahora tienes que hacer las paces con Sirius - dijo Elísabeth levantándolo y cortando el beso - ya os besareis luego - lo llevó hasta donde estaba Sirius - venga -

James la miró de arriba abajo con el ceño fruncido.

- Es una conversación privada - dijo haciéndole una señal para que se fuera.

Elísabeth le miró indignada, le sacó la lengua y se fue con sus amigas.

Sirius frunció el ceño al ver como Elísabeth se iba.

- ¿Ya esta todo bien con Lily? - preguntó Remus para romper el silencio.

- Si - James se sentó junto a Sirius - vale, acepto que puedas estar enamorado... ¿pero tenía que ser precisamente de ella? -

Sirius lo miró con reproche.

- ¿Y por qué no puede ser de ella¿es qué acaso esta prohibida? -

- No... pero es que se me hace difícil... aunque mejor contigo que con cualquier desgraciado -

Sirius sonrió.

- Ahora sólo falta que ella quiera... por que no esta muy por la labor - comentó Remus.

- ¿Amigos? - dijo James tendiéndole la mano a Sirius.

- Siempre - contestó estrechando la mano.

Y así fue como los merodeadores volvía a ser lo que era.

- ¿Alguna de vosotras me podría decir por que se han peleado? - preguntó Elísabeth sentándose junto a Kate y a Lily.

- Cosas de hombres - dijo Kate tranquilamente.

Elísabeth frunció el ceño.

* * *

Los días pasaron con normalidad, entre James y Lily todo iba genial, Kate y Remus también estaban mejor que nunca, y Elísabeth y Sirius pasaban cada vez más tiempo juntos. 

Las chicas estaban a punto de dormirse, si no fuera por que el tema del que hablaban era tan entretenido, Kate y Lily comentaban de lo genial que era tener novio y sobre todo si era un merodeador. Aunque al principio las chicas decidieron no ayudar a Sirius, ahora habían decidido reconsiderar esa decisión.

- Yo... voy a por algo de comer - dijo Elísabeth nerviosa.

Rápidamente se fue de la habitación, prefirió irse antes de que las chicas le buscara otro intento de novio. No se preocupo por que Filch pudiera encontrarla por los pasillos ya que Peeves había estado haciendo de las suyas y eso siempre mantenía al viejo celador ocupado.

Se quedó helada al oír unas voces y se escondió tras una estatua, estuvo allí durante unos minutos frunciendo el ceño por que nadie salía del despacho, tentativamente decidió salir de su escondite. Se acercó a la puerta al escuchar voces, una de ellas la reconoció enseguida, era Snape, la otra no sabía de quien era.

- Has fallado - dijo el desconocido - debías deshacerte de Potter y todavía no veo resultados -

- La poción se la tomo Black - dijo Snape escuetamente.

- Pues haberte deshecho de él - rugió el extraño - el cambio no era un inconveniente - murmuró hastiado.

- Lo estuvieron custodiando los estúpidos Gryffindors... no tuve acceso a él -

- Has fallado... y no estoy contento con ello... tienes suerte de que el señor oscuro no tenga tiempo para metidas de pata, sino... - Severus se mantuvo callado - ya tendrás noticias mías - y desapareció.

- Mierda - masculló Snape con coraje.

Elísabeth estaba impresionada por lo que había oído, se dejó caer sobre la puerta que se abrió estrepitosamente haciéndola caer. Snape la miró fijamente impresionado por que estuviera allí.

- Fuiste tu - murmuró desde el suelo mirándolo por primera vez - fuiste tu... -

- Elísabeth - murmuró Snape yendo hacia ella.

Se levantó rápidamente del suelo y cerró la puerta para que nadie les oyera.

- Fuiste tu quien convirtió a Sirius en un bebe - estaba impresionada por el descubrimiento - pretendías matarlo - dijo alterada.

- Deberías estar contenta... falle en el objetivo - comentó Snape con desgana.

- ¿Pero lo ibas a matar¿hubieras sido capaz de hacerlo? - preguntó sin creer lo que oía.

- Si - siseó Snape fríamente - los odio y me gustaría verlos muerto a Potter y a Black - dijo con todo el rencor que podía.

- ¿Cómo... cómo puedes decir algo así?... os lleváis mal... pero... ¿tanto cómo para... cómo para querer matarlos?... no... no me lo creo... no puede ser - tartamudeo nerviosa intentando no creerse lo que Snape le decía.

- Potter es hijo de un auror que esta causando muchas molestias a mi señor oscuro... y Black es el renegado de su familia - explicó Snape.

- Yo soy como ellos - murmuró absorta - vengo de una familia de aurores que dan problemas a los... mortifagos - dijo con asco - apoyo a los muggles... y voy a todos lados con James y Sirius... ¿a mi también vas a intentar matarme? - preguntó mirándole fijamente con coraje.

- No... a ti no - dijo Snape en un susurró que casi ni se oyó - ellos se lo merecen - dijo con odio, esta vez si fue audible su voz.

- ¿Ellos se lo merecen¿tanto los odias¿tanto daño te han hecho? - preguntó incrédula y alterada.

- Les odio y deseo que mueran - dijo con odio infinito.

Elísabeth retrocedió varios pasos al sentir tanto odio en las palabras de Snape.

- Eso es... es... monstruoso... - dijo aterrada - eres... eres... -

Estaba asustada por lo que veía, nunca pensó que Snape pudiera hacer una cosa así, por mucho que los odiara, no imaginó que podría llegar a matar. Salió corriendo sin mirar atrás.

* * *

- ¿Qué ha pasado? - preguntó Sirius desconcertado. 

No pasaba todos los días que Elísabeth le despertara en la madrugada y menos llorando.

- ¿Puedo quedarme aquí contigo? - preguntó ella asustada.

Sirius se apartó para dejarle sitió en la cama, en ese momento vio la mano de la chica que estaba ensangrentada y mal entablillada.

- ¿Y esto? -

Intentó tocarle la mano para poder ver mejor la herida.

- Nada - murmuró ella apartando la mano.

Sirius la miró ceñudo y sacó algo del cajón de la mesita de noche.

- Esto calmará el dolor esta noche - le cogió la mano herida pese a que Elísabeth todavía oponía algo de resistencia y le untó una crema - pero sería preferible ir y que te lo mirara la señora Pomfrey... - ella se limpió unas lagrimas y negó - mañana sin falta - ordenó Sirius suavemente, ella asintió.

La abrazó con cuidado mientras ella se apoyaba en su hombro para dormir.

* * *

- Venga Sirius... despierta ya que es tarde - gritó James desde el baño. 

Sirius abrió los ojos pesadamente mirando al hueco de su cama que quedaba vacío y sintió que allí faltaba alguien, se sentó rápidamente en la cama recordando la visita inesperada que había recibido a media noche.

- ¿Lo habré soñado? - murmuró desconcertado - no... no lo soñé -

- Sirius no te lo repetiré otra vez... arriba... que llegamos tarde a clase - gritó James.

- Ya voy, ya voy - dijo poniéndose de pie.

- Buenos días - dijo James alegremente dándole un besito de buenos días a Lily.

Se sentaron a desayunar tranquilamente, bueno, todo lo tranquilamente que se puede desayunar en diez minutos, por que ese era el tiempo que quedaba para que empezaran las clases.

- A alguien se le ha pegado las sabanas - canturreó Kate.

Las dos chicas se pusieron de pie con intención de irse ya a clase.

- Esperad... dos minutos... - pidió James comiéndose una tostada a toda velocidad.

Sirius frunció el ceño a darse cuenta de allí faltaba alguien.

- ¿Y Elísabeth? - preguntó dejando de lado su desayuno.

- No estaba cuando nos despertamos - James también dejó su desayuno de lado y miró preocupado a su novia - Olry dijo que se despertó muy temprano - dijo Lily al ver la cara de James, el cual se tranquilizó un poco.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta de la clase la profesora McGonagall estaba cerrando la puerta.

- Profesora - dijeron Remus y Lily agitados.

Ambos eran muy buenos alumnos y lo que menos querían era quedarse fuera de la clase.

- Un minuto más tarde y no los dejo pasar - dijo la mujer abriendo otra vez la puerta para que entraran todos.

James y Sirius se dejaron caer con pereza en sus sitios, la verdad, no les hubiera importado no entrar en clase.

Sirius frunció el ceño al ver que Elísabeth tampoco estaba en la clase y no podía dejar de pensar en lo nerviosa que la había visto cuando fue a su cama.

Llamaron a la puerta de la clase.

- ¿Se puede? - preguntó Elísabeth asomando la cabeza tras la puerta.

- Adelante - dijo la profesora McGonagall.

Elísabeth se acercó hasta ella.

- Estaba en la enfermería - dijo alzando un poco el brazo para mostrarle que lo tenía vendado.

- ¿Es grave? - preguntó la mujer frunciendo el ceño.

- En un par de días estere perfectamente -

- Esta bien... siéntese -

Elísabeth se sentó en su asiento sin percatarse de las miradas de preocupación que sus amigos le lanzaban.

* * *

A la hora de la comida. 

- Estas mintiendo - dijo Kate tajantemente.

- ¿Por qué iba a mentirte?... me caí de la cama... - contestó Elísabeth pacientemente.

- Es muy improbable que te caigas de la cama y te rompas la mano -

- Pero es que es eso lo que ha pasado... de verdad... no os miento -

- Dejadla descansar un rato... Elísabeth no sería capaz de mentirnos¿verdad? - preguntó James mirándola fijamente.

- Me caí de la cama - contestó ella tranquilamente.

Sin embargo a Sirius no le acababa de convencer eso.

- ¿Le crees? - murmuró Lily a su novio.

- No, pero si la presionamos no nos dirá la verdad - respondió James en el mismo tono.

- Pero esta mintiendo -

- Ya dirá la verdad, no te preocupes - le dio un beso rápido - me voy a entrenar - dijo poniéndose de pie - nos vemos luego -

- Yo me voy a estudiar - dijo Remus poniéndose de pie.

- Amor ¿es que no puedes estar ni un día sin estudiar? - preguntó Kate sin ganas de ir a estudiar.

- ¿Vienes? - preguntó Remus ignorando la pregunta.

Kate suspiró con cansancio.

- Que remedio... - dijo poniéndose de pie - de tanto estudiar este año sacaré unas notas estupendas - murmuró mientras caminaba hasta la puerta con Remus.

Él sonrió divertido mientras la acercaba a si mismo y la besaba dulcemente en la mejilla.

- Se que estas mintiendo - murmuró Sirius cuando pudo acercarse a Elísabeth.

- No mi... - intentó decir.

- A mi no me cuentes eso de que te has caído de la cama... no me lo creo - dijo tajantemente - quiero la verdad - exigió.

- Me caí de la cama - contestó ella seriamente.

- Muy bien... si eso es lo que quieres por mi perfecto - dijo muy seriamente - la próxima vez que te caigas de la cama no vengas a llorarme - dijo mientras se alejaba furioso.

Elísabeth se quedó mirando como se iba, debatiéndose entre decirle la verdad de su herida o no.

* * *

**_Continuara... _**

**_Dejad reviews! esta ahi abajo, solo tienes que darle a Go!_**


	6. Y al final

_**Este ff esta hecho por Elísabeth**_

_**Los personajes principales son los de Rowling, los demas son mios!**_

Aqui estoy despues de mucho tiempo con el ultimo capitulo de este ff, que penita, ya se termina... pero no! este ff tiene su continuacion en "Es algo personal" asi que si quereis saber que paso con sus vidas pues a leer ese ff! jejeje! MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER EL FF! espero que os haya gustado! bueno sin mas que decir, aqui os dejo el capitulo...

* * *

_**Capítulo 6: Y al final...**_

No podía dormir, les había dicho a sus amigas que se iría a dormir temprano por que estaba cansada, y así era, pero no podía conciliar el sueño. Se hizo la dormida cuando Lily y Kate subieron a acostarse, y llegó a una conclusión, si quería dormir en paz esa noche y las demás, tenía que decirle a alguien lo que había descubierto.

Se levantó decidida cuando estimó que las chicas se habían dormido, no le costó mucho llegar hasta la habitación de los merodeadores y aguardó en la puerta hasta que supuso que los chicos estaban dormidos. Entró con sigilo y se aproximó a su cama.

- Sirius - murmuró Elísabeth poniéndose de rodillas junto a la cama - Sirius, por favor - le llamó de nuevo, pero él no respondía, estaba haciéndose el dormido, ella lo sabía y también sabía el por que - Sirius - murmuró comenzando a sentir angustia - por favor - pero las suplicas parecían no tener efecto - esta bien - dijo limpiándose un par de lagrimas que se le habían escapado - esta bien - se levantó y salió.

La puerta se cerró y Sirius se levantó queriendo detenerla, abrió la puerta y la vio como se apoyaba en la pared y se dejaba caer hasta sentarse en la escalera.

- ¿Tu no te habías ido a dormir? - preguntó Kyle extrañado al encontrar a Elísabeth en la escalera.

Sirius se escondió para poder oír la conversación.

- No podía dormir - contestó ella girando la cabeza para que no viera las lagrimas.

- Estas llorando -

- No - dijo limpiándose.

- No era una pregunta... ¿qué te pasa? - preguntó el chico frunciendo el ceño, ella no contestó - ¿es por lo de tu brazo? -

- ¿Y qué haces tu despierto a estas horas? - preguntó ella intentando evadir el tema.

- Me dejé un libro en la sala común y bajé a por él... ¿me dirás la verdad sobre esa herida? - preguntó mirando fijamente el brazo vendado.

Elísabeth sonrió con tristeza.

- Pensaba contársela a una persona... pero no ha querido escucharme... así que te quedarás con la versión oficial de que me caí de la cama -

Kyle suspiró resignado.

- Esta bien... mañana nos vemos... buenas noches - dijo poniéndose de pie.

- Buenas noches - se despidió también poniéndose de pie y comenzando a bajar las escaleras.

Kyle frunció el ceño al ver a Sirius a unos metros, se giró a mirar a Elísabeth y al no verla supuso que estaba ya en la sala común.

- Date prisa - dijo Kyle pasando al lado de Sirius.

No necesito que se lo dijeran dos veces para salir corriendo escaleras abajo.

- Elísabeth - la llamó al verla subir las escaleras del cuarto de las chicas.

Ella se detuvo y giró para mirarle.

- Dime -

- Siento haberme hecho el dormido - dijo apenado.

- Tenías razón... no tengo por que ir a llorarte -

- Pero es que quiero que lo hagas... - dijo rápidamente - bueno, llorar, no... - agregó - cualquier cosa que necesites... quiero que vengas a mi -

Elísabeth sonrió tristemente y se acercó a él hasta apoyar su cabeza sobre el pecho de Sirius.

- Necesito contarte una cosa -

- ¿Me dirás la verdad? - preguntó mientras la abrazaba.

- Si - murmuró ella.

Sirius suspiró aliviado, era un gran avance que ella confiara en él para contarle sus secretos.

- Mejor será que vayamos a un sitio más privado - dijo dándose la vuelta para subir a su cuarto, no había dado dos pasos cuando volvió a donde estaba ella - espérame aquí... voy a por el mapa, no tardo - y subió corriendo las escaleras.

No tardó más de unos segundos en estar otra vez frente a ella, esta vez con la capa y el mapa del merodeador bajo el brazo.

Fueron hasta la torre de astronomía, uno de los pocos lugares desiertos en ese momento.

- Ahora me lamento de no haber traído mi capa - murmuró Elísabeth tiritando un poco.

Ambos iban en pijama y teniendo en cuenta que estaban en pleno invierno, la verdad es que hacia bastante frío esos días, y los dos lo notaron.

- Ven... siéntate aquí conmigo - dijo palmeando el suelo junto a donde se había sentado él - no voy a comerte - dijo viendo como ella fruncía el ceño, al final Elísabeth se sentó a su lado - y bien¿qué te reconcome? -

- He descubierto... he descubierto por que te convertiste en bebe - dijo ella muy bajito.

- ¿Cómo? - preguntó Sirius sorprendido.

- No te enfades... por favor... te lo contare todo pero no te enfades - pidió ella.

- No puedo prometerte que no me enfadaré... -

- Es que... -

- Cuéntamelo ya -

- Fue Snape - murmuró ella.

- ¿Qué? - preguntó sorprendido y furioso, se puso de pie rápidamente - cabrón hijo de... -

- Sirius, por favor -

Ella también se puso de pie para intentar tranquilizarlo. Él la cogió de los hombros.

- Dime que no fue él quien te hizo esa herida... dímelo... por que soy capaz de matarlo - pidió angustiosamente.

- Esto no me lo hizo Snape - contestó ella alzando su brazo - me lo hice yo solita -

Sirius suspiró aliviado, no tendría que matar a Snape por eso.

- Cuéntamelo todo - dijo un poco más calmado.

- Escuche como un mortifago le echaba la bronca a Snape por no haberse desecho de ti... bueno se supone que la poción era para James... pero si se hubiera librado de ti tampoco estaba mal... -

- ¿Un mortifago? -

- ¿No me digas que te sorprende que Snape tenga tratos con esa gente?... lo más seguro es que cuando salga de aquí se una a ellos - dijo ella amargamente.

- No me sorprende, pero... - dejo la idea en el aire - ¿qué paso después? -

- Le encaré por lo que había hecho -

- ¿Y te hiciste la herida del brazo? - interrumpió Sirius impaciente.

- No... él admitió que os odia a James y a ti y que quería veros muertos... él... él lo admitió... - dijo con voz ausente - yo... me asuste... me asuste y me fui -

- ¿Te hizo algo¿te amenazó? - preguntó preocupado.

- No... me asuste por que fuera capaz de intentar mataros... pero no me amenazo... salí corriendo... estaba tan furiosa conmigo misma... -

- ¿Contigo? -

- Si... yo confiaba en él... de una manera extraña, confiaba en él... y Snape es capaz de haceros daño... estaba furiosa por que siempre creí que no era tan malo como aparentaba ser... que en el fondo tenía algo bueno... y me enfurece haberme dado cuenta de que me equivoque - dijo frustrada.

- Tranquila - dijo Sirius atrayéndola hacia él y abrazándola - ya paso -

Ella lo abrazó fuertemente.

- Estaba cabreada y le pegué un puñetazo a la pared... por eso me rompí la mano -

- Se lo podías haber pegado a Snape - murmuró Sirius intentando bromear.

- Ganas no me faltaron -

Estuvieron así durante unos minutos, abrazados, sin ganas de romper el silencio que los envolvía.

- Hay que contarle todo esto a Dumbledore, lo sabes ¿no? -

- Lo sé... pero no quiero... si le cuento todo a Dumbledore lo expulsara y Snape no tardara ni dos minutos en convertirse en mortifago... -

- ¿Aun lo defiendes¿aun crees que hay algo bueno en él? - preguntó sorprendido.

- Sólo creo que... que hasta que no tenga la marca no esta todo perdido... -

- Pero... -

- Sirius... hay un dicho que dice "ten cerca de tus amigos y a tus enemigos aun más cerca"... mientras siga en el colegio podremos controlarlo, no estará allí a fuera matando gente -

- Esta bien lo vigilaremos... pero no quiero que te vuelvas acercar a él - dijo tajantemente.

- No pensaba hacerlo - dijo Elísabeth mientras se acurrucaba y se dejaba abrazar a Sirius - me alegro de tenerte como amigo - murmuró.

Elísabeth se arrepintió en el momento en que lo dijo, no quería que Sirius fuera su amigo, quería que fuera su novio, su amor, no sólo su amigo, pero si eso era lo único que podía tener de él no lo rechazaría.

Sirius sintió una punzada de dolor al oírle decir aquello, "_sólo amigos"_ pensó, "_por ahora me conformaré con eso"_.

- Para eso estamos los amigos - dijo intentando aparentar tranquilidad.

* * *

Desde ese día, Elísabeth no volvió a sentarse en clase de Pociones junto a Snape, ya que era la única clase en la que compartían asiento. 

- ¿Qué le has dicho a para que Slughorn me cambiara de sitio? - preguntó a Sirius mientras le pasaba los ingredientes de la poción.

Sirius la miró con una sonrisa divertida.

- Le conté que eres mi novia y que me ponía tremendamente celoso cada vez que te veía cerca de Snape y que si no os separaba un día de estos lo iba a matar -

Ella lo miró frunciendo el ceño.

- Si no me quieres decir la verdad no pasa nada, eh -

Sirius se rió con ganas pues le había contado a Slughorn exactamente eso y el profesor si se lo había creído.

En el otro lado de la clase.

- Míralos ahí tan juntitos... creo que deberíamos darles un pequeño empujoncito para que se lancen a la piscina del amor - comentó Kate, Lily la miró sin comprender - que vamos a emparejarles - dijo sin rodeos.

Lily asintió y sonrió.

- No - dijo James a sus espaldas.

- ¿Por qué no? - preguntó Lily dispuesta a comenzar una discusión.

Había descubierto que lo mejor de discutir con James era las reconciliaciones de después.

- Por que a mi nadie me ayudo para enamorarte... que se lo curre Sirius solito -

- Perdona, pero que sepas que Elísabeth siempre te defendía y hablaba maravillas de ti para que yo te viera con mejores ojos -

- Tiene que hacerlo él solito... sino no tiene merito... que demuestre que no es un capricho y se lo curre - exigió James.

- Pero una pequeña ayudita nunca viene mal - dijo Kate.

- Hay que ver, con lo lanzado que ha sido siempre con las chicas y que ahora no sea capaz ni siquiera de pedirle una cita - dijo Lily.

- Eso es por que la quiere de verdad - dijo James absorto mirando a su mejor amigo, las dos chicas le miraron sorprendidas de que por fin lo reconociera - mierda, la quiere de verdad - dijo frunciendo el ceño dándose cuenta de lo que acababa de admitir.

- No ha sido tan difícil ¿verdad? - dijo Lily con burla.

James gruñó y volvió a su lugar para terminar su poción.

* * *

Cada día Sirius y Elísabeth estaban más unidos, podían pasarse horas y horas hablando de cualquier cosa, a medida que crecía su amistad crecía sus frustraciones, pues ambos querían más que una simple amistad pero no querían arriesgarse a perderlo todo. 

- ¡Sirius! - alguien le llamaba pero no se paró a ver quien - Sirius espérame - él se paró a esperarla - creí que no llegaba - dijo Elísabeth intentando respirar después de haber corrido casi los cien metros lisos.

- No te escuché - era mentira - ¿qué pasa? - preguntó.

- Nada... simplemente quería ir contigo -

Sirius había salido el primero de la clase y a duras penas Elísabeth pudo alcanzarle. Caminaban tranquilamente por el jardín y Sirius se paró bajo la sombra de un árbol, sonrió, debajo de ese mismo árbol la vio cantar bajo la lluvia y después pelearse con James en el barro.

- Tenemos que hablar - dijo Sirius apoyándose en el tronco.

- ¿Pasa algo? - preguntó ella extrañada acercándose.

- No... es... simplemente que... no... no puedes ser así conmigo - ella lo miró extrañada - tu misma lo dijiste... conmigo no podías ser de otra forma que distante y fría por que malinterpretaría las cosas... y es verdad... te quiero en mi vida pero no creo que tu quisieras estar de esa forma... y si no puedo... prefiero... - dijo entrecortadamente y sin mirarla, era muy duro decirlo - aunque me duela... prefiero no hacerme ninguna ilusión por que creo que estoy confundiendo los sentimientos... prefiero no tenerte cerca - dijo antes de irse.

Ella se quedó de piedra.

- Sirius - murmuró alucinada - ¡Sirius! - gritó corriendo hasta alcanzarlo, lo paró y se puso frente a él - pero... yo no quiero dejar de ser tu amiga - dijo recuperando el aire que le faltaba a sus pulmones - yo... no... yo no quiero perderte... no quiero dejar de estar cerca de ti... -

- Tengo que pensarlo... - dijo Sirius siguiendo su camino.

Elísabeth se quedó allí parada hasta que un brazo le rodeó el hombro.

- ¿Qué te pasa? - preguntó James.

Junto a él estaba Lily, Kate y Remus, que reían alegremente por un chiste que Remus había contado. James vio la cara de preocupación y la falta de respuesta de Elísabeth y les hizo una señal a los otros para que continuaran con el camino, él se quedaría ha hablar. Lily se acercó a darle un pequeño beso en los labios.

- Nos vemos en la torre - dijo sonriente mientras se alejaba.

- Ahora estamos solos... ¿qué ocurre? -

- Nada -

- A mi no me digas que nada... he visto como Sirius se iba... así que ya me estas contando que pasa - exigió James.

- Eres un cotilla - dijo Elísabeth emprendiendo la marcha.

- No soy cotilla... sólo me preocupo por mis amigos... ¿qué ha pasado con Sirius? -

- Él... - se detuvo - él... Sirius dice que no me quiere en su vida... que quiere alejarse de mi... -

- ¿Te ha dicho por que? - preguntó James interesado y preocupado a la vez.

"_¿Y si se ha cambiado de opinión y piensa que sólo era un capricho?"_ pensó James con temor, ya estaba acostumbrándose a verlos juntos, incluso empezaba a pensar que harían una buena pareja.

- Por que dice que le hago daño estando junto a él de una forma que no es la forma en la que él quiere que yo este... ¿tiene algún sentido? - preguntó exaltada.

- Más del que te crees... - sonrió aliviado, se acercó a ella y la abrazó - deja que reflexione y piense lo que va hacer... ahora lo que tienes que hacer es concentrarte para animarme mucho mañana en el partido - dijo James sonriente.

- Tu siempre pensando en el quidditch - contestó Elísabeth caminando medio en broma medio enfadada.

- Necesito ánimos - dijo riendo andando tras ella.

- Que te de ánimos Lily -

- Ya lo hace - dijo James con una sonrisa picara.

- No quiero saber como - murmuró Elísabeth corriendo hasta el castillo.

- Último vieja en pelotas - dijo James alcanzándola.

Llegaron a la puerta del colegio a la vez, riéndose por que a veces tenían esos arrebatos típicos de los niños.

* * *

- ¿Por qué no te lanzas y le dices lo que sientes? - sugirió Kate cuando consiguió alcanzar a Sirius. 

Él se paró en medio del pasillo y se giró para encarar a Kate, detrás de ella estaban Lily y Remus, todos ellos esperando la respuesta.

- Por que se lo dije a James y no me creyó... - miró a todos lados para asegurarse de que el pasillo estaba desierto - si le digo a Elísabeth que me gusta no me creerá -

- Pero no pierdes nada por lanzarte - sugirió Lily.

- Claro que pierdo - dijo Sirius alterado - la pierdo a ella.. pensara que estoy jugando con sus sentimientos y que sólo la quiero para un rato y dejará de estar a mi lado... la habré perdido -

- Creí que ya estaríais en la torre - dijo Elísabeth desde el final del pasillo.

Sirius se puso rígido pensando que había escuchado algo.

- Gane - dijo James llegando antes que Elísabeth hasta donde estaban todos.

- Tramposo - murmuró Elísabeth cuando llegó hasta James, que le sacó la lengua para picarla - gana quien llegue hasta la dama gorda - gritó empezando a correr.

James se acercó a Sirius.

- Después hablamos - dijo muy seriamente.

Y salió corriendo tras Elísabeth.

- A veces no parecen tener diecisiete años - dijo Lily.

- Son como niños... - dijo Kate echando a andar.

Remus la abrazó por detrás e iban los dos caminando mientras él le decía cosas al oído y ella reía.

- Deberías decirle a Elísabeth lo que sientes... antes de que llegue otro y te la quite... - dijo Lily.

Y como supuso sus palabras causaron el efecto esperado, Sirius frunció el ceño considerando la posibilidad de que llegara otro chico y la enamorara antes que él.

* * *

El partido lo ganó Gryffindor, como ocurría desde que James Potter era el capitán, y como era costumbre cuando la casa de los leones ganaba había fiesta esa noche. Fue una fiesta pequeña, sólo era el primer partido de la temporada, solamente podían asistir los mayores de catorce años, y a las dos de la madrugada ya estaba casi todo el mundo en la cama, bueno casi todo el mundo no, los había rezagados. 

La cuestión es que la fiesta había sido estupenda, casi todos estaban agotados, así que cansados se subían a sus cuartos.

- Me duermo - dijo Elísabeth bostezando, se levantó del sillón donde estaba sentada - yo me voy a la cama... ¿venís? - y se fue con Lily y Kate a dormir.

James estaba apoyado en la pared junto a Sirius y a Remus, y vio como las chicas se levantaban y se iban.

- Lánzate - aconsejó James.

No habían podido hablar el día anterior, Sirius se había mantenido distante y taciturno pensando en al posibilidad de decirle a Elísabeth que estaba enamorado de ella.

- Ella me dijo claramente que sólo me quiere como amigo... - dijo Sirius tristemente - creí que te oponías -

- ¿Dónde esta el Sirius Black que no se rendía nunca? - preguntó James sorprendido de la falta de valor que su amigo estaba demostrando - ¿la amas? - preguntó.

Sirius se quedó pensativo, responder esa pregunta a James era admitir de una vez sus verdaderos sentimientos, que quería estar con ella para siempre.

- Si - murmuró.

- Entonces ve a por ella y no vuelvas sin una relación formal y con futuro - dijo James empujándolo a subir las escaleras, Sirius le miró sorprendido - ¡venga! - le animó James.

Sirius no tuvo más remedio que subir las escaleras que llevaban al cuarto de Elísabeth. Lily y Kate bajaban en ese momento por las escaleras y se topó con Sirius.

- ¿A dónde vas?... esta es la zona de las chicas - preguntó extrañada.

- Yo... quería... hablar con Elísabeth... si es posible - dijo Sirius un poco cortado.

- Ya se habrá dormido... voy por ella... espera aquí - dijo Lily sonriente.

- Vale - contestó tímidamente.

No sabía por que, pero estaba nervioso, tal vez por que era la primera vez que se enamoraba de verdad y eso le daba algo de miedo.

- ¿Qué le vas a decir? - preguntó Kate curiosa.

- No lo sé - dijo Sirius en un suspiro.

Remus se acercó a ellos.

- Suerte - dijo a Sirius - buenas noches amor - dio un beso a Kate - yo me voy a la cama -

Kate miró a todos lados.

- Espera te hago compañía un rato - dijo siguiendo a Remus, el cual sonreía picaramente.

* * *

La pelirroja entró en el cuarto y se acercó a la cama de Elísabeth para intentar despertarla. 

- Eli... despierta... Sirius esta ahí afuera y quiere verte -

- No... déjame - dijo tapándose más con la manta.

- Venga no seas dormilona... parece que te quiere decir algo importante -

- Que tengo sueño -

- Elísabeth... -

- Por mi como si es el rey... tengo sueño y quiero dormir - dijo testaruda tapándose más.

Lily dio por imposible despertar a su amiga, así que salió ha decírselo a Sirius.

- Nada... no se despierta... -

- ¿Le has dicho que quiero hablar con ella? -

- Si... y dice que le da igual que quiere dormir -

- Tal vez sería mejor dejarlo para mañana - murmuró Sirius tristemente.

- No dejes para mañana lo que puedas hacer hoy... venga... despiértala tu - dijo Lily empujándolo a entrar en el cuarto, cuando lo vio dentro bajó a la sala común a convencer a su novio para que se acostara ya.

- Pero... - ya estaba dentro - Elísabeth... Elísabeth - la llamó, no sucedió nada, se acercó un poco mas - tengo que hablar contigo - la zarandeó un poco.

- Mañana - murmuró ella.

Sirius frunció el ceño y con una determinación que hace minutos no demostró se auto convenció de que debía ser esa noche el momento para decirle que la amaba.

- No... ahora - ella gruñó - venga levántate - ella no respondió - o te levantas o te levanto - ella no se movió - esta bien - como pudo la cogió en brazos y se la puso al hombro.

- Pero que... déjame que quiero dormir -

- Vamos ha hablar... ahora -

- Pero... -

La sacó del cuarto, la sala común estaba casi vacía por que Lily en pocos minutos había echo valer su titulo de premio anual y los había mandado a todos a la cama, y con mucha suerte recorrió el pasillo hasta llegar a la torre de astronomía. Por supuesto ella no se mantuvo callada así que Sirius la silencio con un hechizo, pero ella, aunque estaba medio adormilada no dejaba de removerse disconforme con la situación.

Llegaron a la torre y la soltó, ella lo miró frunciendo el ceño y rápidamente se abrazó a si misma por el frío, Sirius no se dio cuenta hasta ese momento de que ella iba sólo en pijama, pantalón corto y camiseta de manga corta.

- ¿No pasas frío por la noche? - preguntó él extrañado de que llevara un pijama de verano, pero aun así las vista le gustaba, ella intentó hablar - oh, si... el hechizo - Sirius hizo un movimiento de varita para romper el hechizo de silencio.

- No... no paso frío... soy muy calurosa... ¿me puedes explicar que hacemos aquí? - dijo ella sentándose en el suelo y apoyándose en la pared.

Sirius se sentó a su lado y ella dejó caer su cabeza en el hombro de él.

- Hacia una noche preciosa y quería que la vieras - dijo mostrando su sonrisa más seductora.

- ¿Y sólo por eso me has sacado de mi cama? - preguntó ella sorprendida.

- Yo... quería hablar contigo - dijo algo más nervioso

- ¿No podía esperar hasta mañana? - preguntó adormilada y bostezando.

- Es que... quería decírtelo ya... yo... te quiero - dijo Sirius esperando que ella dijera algo, pasaron los segundos, ella se movió un poco - ¡eh! que me estoy declarando... no es momento para dormirse - dijo frunciendo el ceño cuando se dio cuenta de que Elísabeth se estaba quedando dormida.

- Sirius... tengo sueño... - murmuró ella adormilada y parecía que no le había escuchado.

- Pero te estoy diciendo que te amo -

- Yo también... - murmuró ella.

- ¿Quieres ser mi novia? - preguntó algo sorprendido.

- Si... - murmuró ella.

Sirius la miró extrañado, y sonrió al verla dormida, se quedó allí unos minutos más, viéndola dormir, suponiendo que estaba pasando frío por la forma en la que la veía abrazarse a si misma, decidió volver a la torre y dejarla dormir. El problema era que aunque podía subir con ella a la parte de las chicas no era precisamente eso lo que quería, así que optó por llevarla a su cuarto y que durmiera en su cama, una mejor solución. Miró a su alrededor, Remus y Kate estaban en la cama de él, James estaba con Lily, aunque su amigo le había asegurado que todavía no había pasado nada de eso entre ellos, viendo el panorama, que mal había en dormir él con Elísabeth, a fin de cuentas, eran novios, así que se tumbó a su lado.

- Te quiero - murmuró suavemente.

* * *

_"¿Qué hora será?"_, Elísabeth entre abrió los ojos medio adormilada molesta por la luz del sol que le daba de lleno _"que raro... si Lily duerme en la cama que queda a mi izquierda"_ se dijo a si misma al ver una cabellera pelirroja en la cama que había a su derecha. 

- Lily... Lily despierta... he tenido un sueño rarísimo... pero que no me importaría que pasara, la verdad... soñé que Sirius me sacaba de la cama a hombros... y después me llevaba a la torre de astronomía... y se declaraba... - dijo medio dormida - tengo que dejar de tomar chocolate por la noche... me produce alucinaciones... esto me pasa por juntarme con Remus - dijo con determinación - o tal vez debería volverme adicta para tener sueños tan buenos - sonrió - mierda... ahora que te lo he contado no se cumple - dijo haciendo una mueca de disgusto.

Sirius estaba despierto, llevaba, no se sabe cuanto, pero a él le pareció una eternidad verla dormir tan placidamente, posiblemente ni hubiera dormido en toda la noche contemplándola, sonrió al oírla, y su sonrisa se ensancho cuando Elísabeth empezó a darse cuenta de que él estaba allí con ella.

_"Alguien esta en mi cama"_ pensó ella al moverse, tenía los ojos cerrados, movió su pierna rozando la pierna del intruso _"esto es una pierna de chico... no puede ser Olry por que no ocupa tanto espacio... además no duerme conmigo desde que tenía tres años y aquellas pesadillas con los monstruos horribles que había bajo mi cama... ¿qué otro chico podría meterse en mi cama?",_ abrió los ojos lentamente y miró atentamente.

- Buenos días - dijo Sirius alegremente.

Estaba de lado, apoyado sobre el brazo y la miraba con una sonrisa extraña, digo extraña por que no era una de las típicas sonrisas de Sirius, no, era más bien una sonrisa de felicidad, pero de felicidad de la buena. Elísabeth se le quedó mirando detenidamente, tal vez intentando encontrar una explicación de lo que había pasado, y cuando al fin reaccionó, después de no encontrar ninguna explicación, hizo lo típico, ponerse a gritar, claro, el grito asustó a Sirius, que se cayó de la cama, pues estaba bastante cerca del borde.

- ¿Qué haces en mi cama? - gritó ella algo alterada tapándose _"Por lo menos llevo el pijama puesto"_.

- Di mejor... que haces tu en mi cama... me insististe tanto por que te dejará entrar en ella... además ni que fuera la primera vez que dormimos juntos - dijo el picaramente.

Ella se quedó alucinada, o bien sufría de perdidas de memoria, o de personalidad múltiple o la habían drogado.

- Imposible... yo recuerdo acostarme en mi cama... además cuando has dormido conmigo eras un bebe - alegó ella.

- Pues has despertado en la mía - dijo Sirius tranquilo y acercándose muy lentamente.

Sabía que estaba mal hacer que ella pensara que había pasado algo entre ellos esa noche, pero era un pequeña broma, _"Se la debía... por todo lo que ha hecho pasar... todas esas duchas de agua fría"_.

- ¿Cómo has podido¿cómo has sido capaz? - preguntó alarmada.

- Dos no hacen eso si uno no quiere -

- Eso no es del todo exacto - dijo ella fríamente.

- Y yo no te he forzado a nada - dijo él serio.

- ¿Pero de verdad has sido capaz? - preguntó ella alucinada.

_"Vaya... le cuesta imaginar que yo haya cometido una bajeza semejante... me conoce bien"_ pensó Sirius complacido

- ¿De verdad crees que ha pasado algo sexual esta noche? -

- No, sé que no serías capaz de eso, o por lo menos hasta hace unos minutos estaba totalmente segura de que no... y como no recuerdo por que estoy en tu cama por eso te lo pregunto... Sirius déjate de bromas ¿por qué estoy en tu cama? - preguntó ya más calmada.

- No pasó nada sexual entre nosotros - dijo él sonriente.

- Vale - dijo suspirando como quitándose un peso de encima - sonríes - dijo después de unos minutos - eso quiere decir que no ha pasado nada sexual pero que ha debido de pasar otra cosa - dedujo ella.

- Que lista es mi chica - dijo Sirius riéndose.

- ¿Tu chica? -

- Si... ayer aceptaste ser mi novia -

- Sirius... creo que quedó claro este verano que no puede haber un tu y yo -

- ¿Por qué no? -

- Para empezar... tu tienes una larga experiencia sexual - Sirius la miró incrédulo de que ese fuera su principal argumento - yo la última vez que vi a un chico desnudo tenía cinco años -

- A mi me has visto desnudo - dijo alegremente.

- Eras un bebe... eso no cuenta - gritó ella furiosa de que él estuviera tan contento - ¿por qué insistes en que haya un tu y yo? -

- ¿Qué por que insisto?... te lo diré... por que me he enamorado de ti... ya esta... ya lo he dicho... por segunda vez... - ella lo miró incrédula - es cierto... me he enamorado de ti... desde hace año y medio... y tal vez no te lo haya demostrado como debiera por que el año pasado me lo pase de una cama a otra como era mi costumbre pero es que... intentaba negarme a mi mismo lo que sentía... intentaba no sentirlo... buscaba en otras chicas lo que quería encontrar en ti... pero es cierto... te amo... y por mucho que he buscado... ninguna me hacia olvidarte... no podía... y eso me llevó a darme cuenta de que te amaba... te amo... y... - dijo rápidamente, como si quisiera dar esa explicación cuanto antes para pasar el mal trago.

No pudo seguir con su explicación por que Elísabeth lo atrajo hasta ella y lo estaba besando con muchas ganas, se dejó caer en la cama con él encima, todavía besándose.

- Oh oh - murmuró ella cuando se separaron un poco para coger aire.

- ¿Me quieres? - preguntó Sirius, estaba a escasos centímetros con los ojos cerrados, rozando su nariz con la de ella - sólo contéstame a eso... ¿me amas? -

- Si - murmuró ella absorta en intentar eliminar el espacio entre sus labios y los de él y sin pensar lo que le estaba preguntando.

Pero Sirius no se lo iba a poner tan fácil, se separó un poco más.

- ¿Serás mi novia? -

- Si - dijo ella intentando besarlo, pero Sirius no cedía _"como le gusta hacer las cosas difíciles"_ pensó con coraje - como no me beses pronto cambio de opinión - dijo haciéndose la molesta.

Sirius sonrió y la besó tiernamente, en pocos segundos se convirtió en un beso apasionado, ella le revolvía el pelo y comenzó a reía cuando Sirius le besó el cuello.

- ¿De qué te ríes? - preguntó él sin abandonar su actividad.

- Me haces cosquillas - dijo ella revolviéndose.

Sirius sonrió y volvieron a besarse.

- Ejem ejem -

Dejaron de besarse y miraron a un lado, allí vieron a James sentado en la cama con los brazos cruzados mirándoles esperando una explicación.

- James déjales... haz algo productivo y piensa como vamos a salir sin que McGonagall se entere de que hemos pasado las tres la noche aquí - dijo Lily desde el otro lado de la cama del chico poniéndose los pantalones - Kate despierta - gritó Lily.

- Si gritas de esa forma McGonagall vendrá en cuestión de segundos - le reprochó James.

Lily se acercó a la cama de Remus a despertar a Kate.

- Elísabeth ayúdame - dijo mirándola.

- Yo no abro esas cortinas... a saber lo que puedo encontrarme - contestó saliendo de debajo de Sirius.

Sirius gruñó descontento.

- No tenéis que gritar tanto, ya estoy despierta - dijo Kate saliendo del baño ya vestida.

- Pues vamos es tarde ya... Elísabeth por dios ponte algo¿no querrás pasearte así por la sala común? - dijo Lily al verla con el pijama.

- No tengo otra cosa... Sirius me sacó de mi cama - murmuró con rencor.

Kate le lanzó una capa, Elísabeth se la puso y las tres salieron del cuarto.

Sirius la vio irse con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- ¿Y bien? - preguntaron James y Remus a la vez cada uno desde su cama.

- Es mi novia - contestó sin cambiar la sonrisa de felicidad.

Sus amigos se lanzaron encima de él para felicitarle.

* * *

- ¿Y bien? - preguntó Kate impaciente cerrando la puerta de su cuarto. 

- Creo que somos novios... no estoy muy segura... cuando me besa se me va la mente - contestó Elísabeth pensativa.

- Si sois novios - aseguró Lily que junto con James había visto en vivo y en directo la declaración.

- Pero Sirius es... - empezó a decir Elísabeth nerviosa.

- Disfruta del momento y no pienses en que puede salir mal - le recomendó Kate - y bien Lily¿no tienes nada que decir? - preguntó con sonrisa picara.

- No ha pasado nada... sólo hemos dormido... - dijo intentando no hacer caso a las miradas escépticas que le lanzaban sus amigas - aunque James sabe hacer unas cosas con las manos - dijo impresionada al recordar lo que había pasado aquella noche - Kate no pongas esa cara de viciosa por que sigo siendo pura, casta y virgen -

- ¿Seguro? -

Lily lo pensó un segundo.

- Segura -

- Perfecto... todas con novio - dijo Kate felizmente.

* * *

Las siguientes cuarenta y ocho horas fueron las más felices en las vidas de Sirius y Elísabeth, paseaban su amor por todo el colegio sin importarles lo que dijeran los demás, por demás entiéndase las enamoradas de Sirius que hacían apuestas sobre cuando iban a romper. 

Se besaban, se sonreían, se miraban de reojo si estaban cada uno en una esquina de la clase, suspiraban, se paraban en un rincón a besarse entre clase y clase, lo típico entre dos recién enamorados.

Ninguno de ellos se iba a pasar las navidades a casa y ese mismo día todas esas aves de rapiña que lo único que querían era amargar su relación con Elísabeth, es decir, sus admiradoras, se irían a sus casa para pasar las navidades. Sirius no podía haberse levantado más feliz.

Bajó a la sala común con la idea de ir a pasear con Elísabeth para estar un rato a solas, pero no la vio sentada junto a Kate y a Lily frente al fuego.

- ¿Y mi preciosa novia? - preguntó después de saludarlas.

- Ha ido a la estación a despedir a Kyle -

Sirius frunció el ceño y miró su reloj, era ya casi la hora de comer y el tren salió a primera hora de la mañana.

- ¿Y todavía no ha regresado?... la esperaré en el vestíbulo - dijo saliendo de la sala común.

Sirius llegó al vestíbulo, se sentó en un escalón y esperó pensando que habría estado haciendo Elísabeth toda la mañana en la estación.

No tuvo que esperar mucho, la puerta se abrió y por ella entró Elísabeth que se reía por algo que le había dicho su acompañante, un chico de séptimo de otra casa. Sirius frunció el ceño al verlos.

- Gracias por ayudarme a elegir el regalo - dijo el chico mostrando su sonrisa más perfecta, Sirius lo miró con verdadero odio.

- No tienes por que darlas - contestó ella.

- Hola Black - dijo el chico al verlo con cara de pocos amigos, Sirius gruñó a modo de saludo - bueno ya nos vemos - dijo despidiéndose de Elísabeth y yéndose.

- ¿Qué hacías con ese? - preguntó Sirius bastante furioso.

- Y a ti que te importa - contestó Elísabeth de malos modos.

- Soy tu novio - remarcó Sirius enfureciéndose más.

- ¿Ah, si?... ya han pasado las cuarenta y ocho horas y aunque la mayoría de las chicas se han ido seguro que habrá por ahí alguna que quiera pasarse un rato por tu cama - dijo ella tranquilamente.

Empezó a subir las escaleras camino a la sala común.

- ¿Qué estas diciendo?... Elísabeth, basta ya de tonterías - dijo Sirius parándola.

- No, basta tu Sirius - contestó alterada - basta ya con tus jueguecitos... no has estado nunca con una chica más de cuarenta y ocho horas sin llevártela a la cama... y como conmigo no lo has conseguido te libro de la carga de darme la patada para irte a buscar a otra... déjame en paz, deja de jugar con mis sentimientos... creí que para ti nuestra amistad significaba algo, pero ya veo que no -

Y se fue, dejando a Sirius confuso y sin saber que pensar. Tardo un rato en llegar a la sala común y vio un panorama que no le gusto nada en absoluto, James estaba sentado mirándole con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? -

- No lo sé - contestó Sirius sinceramente - te juro que no lo sé... de repente... no sé... - dijo sentándose en el sofá.

- Vamos a comer anda - sugirió Remus - seguro que con el estomago lleno las comprendemos mejor -

Se fueron a comer pero eso no animó a Sirius, que seguía sin comprender que había pasado, por que Elísabeth le habló así, por que le dijo aquello.

* * *

Elísabeth se había tumbado en su cama a llorar y en cuestión de segundos sus amigas habían llegado a consolarla y a intentar remediar el problema. 

- ¿Qué ha pasado? - preguntó Kate.

- Lo que tenía que pasar... estaba jugando conmigo, simplemente eso - contestó Elísabeth entre sollozos.

- Cielo... Sirius te quiere - dijo Lily acariciándole la cabeza.

- No... no me quiere... no me quiere, no me quiere, no me quiere - repetía Elísabeth sin querer escuchar a sus amigas.

Se tapó con la almohada y continuó llorando. Kate y Lily se apartaron un poco para poder hablar y decidir que hacer.

- Trae a James - dijo Kate, Lily la miró con recelo - si, por que si James le dice que Sirius no esta jugando con ella se lo cree -

- Si tu lo dices -

- Y habla con Sirius - dijo Kate, Lily la miró sin comprender - a ver si puedes conseguir que no este demasiado enfadado -

- ¿Y cómo voy hacer yo eso? - preguntó extrañada.

- Tu mejor que nadie puedes explicarle lo que se siente cuando un merodeador se enamora de ti y no crees que sea cierto - dijo Kate como si fuera evidente.

Lily asintió y bajó a la sala común para esperar a los chicos.

* * *

Cuando volvieron Lily estaba esperándoles al pie de la escalera que subía a los cuartos. 

- James - llamó a su novio que le sonrió - sube y habla con Elísabeth... yo tengo que hablar con Sirius -

James frunció el ceño pero hizo lo que su novia le decía sin rechistar.

Sirius se dejó caer en el sofá esperando la bronca por parte de Lily, Remus se sentó en uno de los sillones para ser un pequeño apoyo moral para su amigo, y Lily se puso de pie frente a los dos chicos mirándolos con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿No vas a echarme la bronca? - preguntó Sirius dudoso después de unos minutos en los que ninguno habló.

- No... - contestó Lily tranquilamente - sólo quiero explicarte por que Elísabeth reaccionó así -

- Te escucho - dijo interesado en desvelar ese misterio.

- Sirius... según la estadística no estas con una chica más de cuarenta y ocho horas sin llevártela a la cama -

- Si... algo he odio - murmuró con rencor.

Lily sonrió tristemente.

- A mi me ha costado dos años creer y convencerme de que James me quiere... ¿entiendes? - él negó - dos años, Sirius, dos años me ha costado creer que ha cambiado y James en este tiempo ha cambiado bastante... tu no has cambiado tanto -

- Pero me he enamorado de ella -

- Si y yo te creo... pero la cuestión es que lo que yo tarde en asimilar en dos años ella lo esta asimilando en dos días... es comprensible que crea que estas jugando con ella -

- Pero no... - intentó decir.

- Ya lo sé... lo sabemos... pero tienes que darle tiempo... no es fácil hacerse a la idea de que un merodeador se ha enamorado y menos si eres tu, Sirius -

- Mi fama me precede - dijo él amargamente.

- Exacto -

- ¿Cuanto tiempo tendré que darle para que lo asimile? - preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

- Si James lo hace bien, no será mucho - dijo Lily segura.

- ¿Y tengo que dejarlo todo en manos de James? - preguntó Sirius dudoso.

Lily comprendió a que se refería, James no se tomó muy bien este enamoramiento al principio pero ahora lo aceptaba.

* * *

James llegó a la habitación y se quedó unos minutos viendo a Elísabeth llorando en la cama. 

- Convéncela de que Sirius de verdad esta enamorado de ella - dijo Kate seriamente, estaba apoyada en la pared - a ti te va a creer, eres el mejor amigo de Sirius -

James asintió y se acercó hasta donde estaba Elísabeth, se sentó a su lado en la cama y le acarició la espalda.

- Creo que tenemos que hablar tu y yo seriamente - dijo James, Elísabeth sacó la cabeza de debajo de la almohada - tu sabes que yo nunca te he mentido - ella lo miró fijamente intentando recordar algún momento en el que James le mintiera - ¿crees de verdad que dejaría que Sirius te hiciera daño, que jugara contigo de este modo? -

- Pero... -

- Tu misma me dijiste que Sirius también tenía derecho a enamorarse -

- Pero no de mi - contestó rápidamente antes de que James la interrumpiera.

- ¿Por qué no de ti? - preguntó paciente.

Elísabeth se sentó en la cama dispuesta a responderle.

- Por que yo no soy una chica para Sirius... no soy perfecta... él ha salido con chicas altas, rubias y con cuerpos esculturales... yo no soy nada de eso... soy un cero a la izquierda al lado de todas las chicas que han estado con él -

- Pero es de ti de quien se ha enamorado - razonó James.

- Confunde el cariño de amigo con enamoramiento -

- No... no esta confundido -

- James... - sollozó.

- No esta confundiendo nada y lo sabes... sé que lo sabes -

- Pero... -

- Si yo no estuviera seguro de que de verdad se ha enamorado no le dejaría que se te acercara, y tu eso lo sabes -

- James, por favor - pidió Elísabeth indefensa por que todos sus argumentos se iban por el retrete.

- Se ha enamorado de ti... de verdad -

Esperó unos minutos hasta que Elísabeth se dio por vencida y tuvo que admitir la realidad, que Sirius de verdad la quería.

- De todas formas con lo que le he dicho hoy dudo que haya marcha atrás - dijo tristemente.

- Cuando uno se enamora no tira la toalla en la primera pelea - dijo Kate sabiamente - ¿por qué no bajas e intentas hacer las paces? -

- Esta bien... me he equivocado... pero es que me cuesta creer que se haya enamorado de mi - dijo limpiándose las lagrimas.

- Pues créetelo por que es cierto - dijo James - además si tu lo quieres ¿por qué vas a renunciar a él? -

- Viendo que aquí todo esta solucionado yo me voy a dar una vuelta con Remus que hoy no lo he visto en todo el día - dijo Kate acercándose a Elísabeth - no te infravalores ni te subestimes tanto - murmuró abrazándola - te quiero ¿vale? - dijo antes de separarse.

- Yo también te quiero mucho - murmuró Elísabeth sonriendo tímidamente.

Kate salió de la habitación y llegó hasta la sala común, Remus se puso de pie nada más verla. Sirius la miró con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Y? - preguntó Lily impaciente.

Kate se acercó a Sirius.

- No te enfades con ella... el problema es que no se cree suficiente para ti por eso no termina de creerse que te hayas enamorado de ella - dijo tranquilamente.

Sirius la miró impresionado, _"¿Qué no es suficiente para mi?"_, pensó.

Lily sonrió al oír a Kate entendiendo que el problema ya estaba solucionado. Remus y Kate se fueron a dar un paseo.

* * *

- ¿Vamos entonces hablar con Sirius o no? - preguntó James pacientemente. 

- Si - murmuró.

Elísabeth se adecentó un poco antes de salir.

- Que sepas que nunca había visto a Sirius comportarse así con ninguna chica - dijo James mientras bajaban las escaleras.

- ¿Así como? - preguntó Elísabeth.

James se detuvo para mirarla.

- Así como es contigo... nunca ha tenido una amiga, tu eres la primera, junto con Kate y Lily... y nunca a ninguna otra chica la ha tratado como a ti... estos dos últimos días nunca lo había visto así... sólo contigo... él es feliz -

Elísabeth sonrió tímidamente, se mordió el labio, asintió y siguió bajando las escaleras con James.

Lily fue la primera en verlos y alzó las cejas expectante por saber como se había resuelto el problema, James hizo un movimiento de cabeza indicándole que le siguiera hacia uno de los rincones de la sala común y allí le contaría. Elísabeth y Sirius sonrieron por la sutileza de movimientos de sus amigos, y ella se acercó hasta él.

- ¿Salimos a dar una vuelta? - preguntó dudosa.

Sirius asintió y salió con ella. Estuvieron durante un rato paseando por los pasillos sin hablarse, sin mirarse y sin saber a donde estaban yendo, hasta que Sirius se paró frente a unas vidrieras.

- ¿Vamos hablar o vamos a seguir mareando la perdiz? - preguntó Sirius ya cansado de no llegar a ningún lado.

Elísabeth se detuvo a unos metros de él y se giró para mirarle.

- Me cuesta mucho creer que te hayas enamorado de mi... no sé, es algo que... era lo último que me esperaba - dijo pasándose las manos por el pelo y sujetándoselas en la nuca.

- ¿Tan difícil es de creer? - preguntó Sirius tristemente.

- Es que... mírame, Sirius... no me parezco ni en el blanco de los ojos a cualquier chica con las que hayas salido... ni soy rubia, ni soy alta, ni tengo las medidas ideales... soy morena, más bien bajita y no me sé mis medidas pero te aseguro que no son noventa, sesenta, noventa -

- Pese a eso eres tu a la que quiero - dijo Sirius dando un par de pasos hacia donde ella estaba.

- ¿No será que estas confundiendo el cariño con amor? - preguntó Elísabeth algo dudosa acercándose más a él.

- No... te quiero a ti... me he enamorado de ti... de tus defectos y tus virtudes -

Elísabeth sonrió nerviosa y Sirius puso sus manos en la cintura de ella.

- Dime que me amas y te creeré... y si no es así, dímelo también... Sirius, por favor, no juegues conmigo - dijo mirándole angustiada.

- Te quiero - dijo antes de inclinarse y besarla.

Estuvieron así durante unos minutos.

- ¿Me perdonas? - preguntó ella mirando al suelo arrepentida.

- Si - murmuró Sirius besándole el cuello.

- ¿Podríamos ir despacio? - dijo intentando no reírse por que Sirius le hacia cosquillas.

Sirius sonrió y suspiró separándose un poco de ella.

- Si, iremos despacio... todo lo despacio que necesitemos... comenzaremos desde el principio, esto también es nuevo para mi -

- Perfecto -

Y así comenzó su relación, una relación con bastantes altibajos, todo haya que decirlo, pero era algo normal en dos personas con un carácter fuerte como lo eran Sirius y Elísabeth.

Tuvieron algún que otro ataque de celos, más Elísabeth que Sirius, teniendo en cuenta que él era el ídolo de las chicas, pero supieron arreglarlo, sobre todo cuando Elísabeth dijo en medio del comedor que a la próxima que se acercara a su novio con intenciones de seducirlo le sacaba los ojos, Sirius la miró un poco temeroso pero se dio cuenta de que le encantaba esa actitud celosa de su novia y la besó allí mismo para demostrarles a todas que no tenían ninguna posibilidad.

Con respecto a Snape, decir que intentó no cruzarse en el camino de los merodeadores, ambos bandos hacían como si el otro no existiera, y era lo mejor. Elísabeth tampoco volvió hablar con él, sólo lo estrictamente necesario en alguna clase.

Pasaron los meses muy rápido y por fin llego el final del curso y de su permanencia en Hogwarts, pronto los de séptimo se marchaban para afrontar la vida de adultos.

* * *

Lo más trascendental paso unas semanas antes de los EXTASIS, una noticia importante para Kate y Remus. 

Kate estaba sentada en el cuarto de baño mirando fijamente el pequeño aparatito que acababa de cambiarle la vida para siempre.

- Kate de verdad tengo que entrar al baño es urgente... no me aguanto - dijo Elísabeth desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Absorta, Kate, por fin abrió la puerta y Elísabeth entró rápidamente.

- ¿Estas bien? - preguntó Lily desde su cama cuando vio la palidez de su amiga.

- Estoy embarazada - dijo mirando al infinito - estoy... embarazada... -

- ¿Qué? - gritaron Lily desde su cama y Elísabeth abriendo la puerta del baño.

- Ay dios... - murmuró Kate - ¿y ahora que hago? -

- Es broma ¿no?... Kate dime por favor que es una broma - dijo Lily acercándose y zarandeándola - no puedes estar embarazada - dijo nerviosa.

- A lo mejor es un error - dijo Kate algo esperanzada.

- Aquí pone que tiene un noventa y nueve por ciento de acierto - dijo Elísabeth leyendo las instrucciones de la cajita del test de embarazo que había encontrado en el baño.

- Ay dios... estoy embarazada - murmuró Kate.

- Remus se muere al enterarse - comentó Elísabeth.

- ¿Sólo Remus¿has pensado que le dirás a tus padres? - dijo Lily nerviosa.

- Ay dios... creo que me estoy mareando - dijo Kate sentándose en la cama que tenía más cerca.

- Ahí esta el primer síntoma - dijo Lily.

- ¿Qué hago? - preguntó Kate nerviosa.

- Decírselo a Remus lo primero... y después seguir para delante... cuentas con nosotras para todo - dijo Elísabeth poniéndose frente a ella y mirándola seriamente - para todo - repitió.

- Gracias - dijo Kate abrazándolas y empezando a llorar.

* * *

Unas horas más tarde Remus miraba al infinito desde la torre de astronomía preguntándose que haría ahora que iba a convertirse en padre de familia, y sobre todo si su hijo o hija heredaría su enfermedad. Después de una larga conversación con Kate habían decidido tener al bebe, aunque eso supusiera sacrificar muchas cosas, y aunque ambos fueran muy jóvenes todavía, si decidían no tenerlo, lo iban a lamentar toda la vida, a fin de cuentas, era su hijo. 

En cuanto acabaran el colegio se casarían y buscaría un trabajo para mantener a su mujer y a su hijo, intentarían hacer una carrera, por lo menos uno de los dos.

- Remus - lo llamo Elísabeth detrás de él.

Sabía lo que ella iba hacer, lo mismo que James y Sirius habían hecho hacia un rato, supuso que la habían enviado a ella para que lo convenciera y que si fracasaba enviarían a Lily, así hasta que aceptara.

- Hola - dijo tranquilamente.

- Toma - dijo dándole un papel.

Remus leyó atentamente sabiendo de antemano lo que ponía.

- No quiero caridad -

- No es caridad... es una beca de estudios para Kate y para ti... donado generosamente por la fundación "Los Merodeadores y sus novias" - dijo sonriendo.

Remus también sonrió.

- No puedo... -

- Si puedes aceptarlo... si puedes... debes aceptarlo... no es caridad, Remus, es lealtad hacia un amigo que nos necesita... os queremos mucho y... queremos ayudaros para que tengáis un por venir y algo sólido que dejarle a vuestro hijo... ¿quién mejor que Kate para curarle cuando se haga alguna herida?... ¿y quién mejor que tu para enseñarle la diferencia entre un licántropo y un lobo común? -

- No tengo opción ¿verdad? -

- No... y sabes lo cabezotas que somos todos tus amigos... así que si no aceptas ese dinero ahora haremos todo lo que este en nuestras manos para que lo aceptes... para que nos dejes ayudaros -

- Esta bien -

- Creo que Sirius ha dicho algo de cuando nazca el bebe quiere hacer de niñera - Remus rió intentando imaginarse eso - yo no es por criticar, que Sirius es el amor de mi vida, pero no lo veo cambiando pañales -

- Yo tampoco - dijo Remus riéndose.

- Todos hemos colaborado, nosotros cuatro, los Potter, mi hermano... todos queremos lo mejor para vosotros y para el bebe -

Remus se acercó a ella y la abrazó.

- Gracias -

De repente James y Sirius salieron de debajo de la capa de invisibilidad y se unieron al abrazo.

- Cuidado donde tocáis que es mi novia - murmuró Sirius celoso.

- Ay mi Remus y mi James - dijo Elísabeth riendo y abrazándose solo a ellos dos - ay cuanto los quiero yo - dijo dándoles sonoros besos en las mejillas de ambos.

Sirius se había apartado un poco y miraba la escena serio y con una mueca de sarcasmo.

- ¿Ah, si? - dijo sarcásticamente.

- Que no tontito que yo te quiero sólo a ti - dijo Elísabeth soltándose de James y Remus y lanzándose a los brazos de su novio, pero Sirius no le devolvió el abrazo - Sirius... amor... - dijo dándole besos en el cuello por que Sirius era más alto y tenía la cara girada para que no le besara en los labios - era broma, amor -

- Mejor dejamos a los tortolitos y vamos a ver la futura mamá - dijo James.

Él y Remus se fueron.

- Bésame - dijo Elísabeth, Sirius la miró y se acercó lentamente para besarla - ¿me perdonas por la broma? - preguntó cuando se separaron un poco para tomar aire.

- Si... ¿pero a qué yo soy tu chico favorito? - preguntó sonriendo, abrazándola y volviéndola a besar.

- Si - murmuró ella antes de corresponder al beso.

* * *

Los EXTASIS estuvieron a la altura de los rumores que corrían sobre ellos. Lily y Remus, unos maniacos de los estudios, se estresaron a más no poder por estudiar y sacar las mejores notas, con lo cual, también contagiaron un poco de sus manías a sus respectivos novio y novia, y a sus amigos. Elísabeth tenía todavía en mente la apuesta que hizo con Sirius en el varano sobre quien obtendría mejor nota en los EXTASIS, y como nunca le gusto perder, se esforzó al máximo por sacar mejor nota que su novio. Kate también se esforzó al máximo por sacar las mejores notas para entrar en la carrera que quería, medicina, y más ahora que tenía el respaldo de sus amigos para poder estudiarla. James y Sirius, siempre habían sido los más inteligentes del curso así que no les resulto difícil ninguno de los exámenes. 

Al fin los EXTASIS pasaron y llegó el día de volver a casa y de afrontar que estaban creciendo y ahora tenían responsabilidades, a partir de ahora se enfrentarían al mundo real, ya habían dejado el colegio.

* * *

**_Fin... _**

**_Dejad reviews! esta ahi abajo, solo tienes que darle a Go!_**


End file.
